Digimon: Rise of the Vampires
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Uniting with each world, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and Fusion Fighters are working as a team to keep their worlds at peace. However, after getting bitten by a digital bat, Davis falls ill and awakens as a vampire. But what good is being a vampire when you have no servants to obey you, with his new powers, Davis soon changes that. Note: It is DavisXHarem
1. A new Vampire and new Slaves

Though Quartzmon had been defeated, thanks to the combined effort of Tagiru, Arresterdramon and all the heroes and heroines of the various eras of time, problems were still occurring in the Digital Worlds, for many Digimon had been sent to the wrong Digital World, causing confusion and panic.

However, with the assistance of those close to them, acting as guides, Gennai, Azulongmon, Ophanimon and the Old Clock Shop Man used their unique skills and powers to modify the Digivices of each of the young heroes and heroines, allowing them to traverse not only to the Digital World, but also to the alternate timeline Digital Worlds, to assist the Fusion Fighters in getting all the Digimon back to their rightful worlds, as well as stop any that saw the new worlds as a chance to cause chaos.

And while the various groups, the Digidestined, the Digimon Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS team, and Fusion Fighters continued to restore peace in each Digital World, there were times when they'd take a break from being heroes and just relax, living ordinary lives and hang out with the other timeline Digimon and their partners.

They would do things with their timeline friends, including hanging out, fighting, both enemy Digimon and with each other and were always in the mood for a little soccer match, namely for fun and to test their skills.

However, the Digidestined were embarking on a new adventure and soon to face one they would never see as an enemy.

"So which Digimon are we looking for in this area?" Davis Motomiya, the sixteen-year-old Digidestined of Miracles, as well as the leader of the younger Digidestined, asked as he looked behind him and at his group.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Asked a rather annoyed Rika Nonaka, who walked alongside her partner, the fox Digimon Renamon, before adding with a grumble. "Man you're worse than Takato."

"What Rika means to say is we are after the IceDevimon group and to stop them from causing anymore harm." Zoe Orimoto, said, trying to defuse the tension between the Digidestined and the Tamer, making Takuya Kanbara nod and add. "We have to stop them from attacking the nearby village and hassling the Digimon that live there."

"Agreed." Renamon said, before telling her Tamer and the others. "From what I have heard most of them are so afraid, they are staying up all night, which is messing up their society and could cause it to fall altogether."

"That's awful." Kari Kamiya said, both disgusted by the IceDevimon and feeling empathy for those who were suffering because of them.

"And that is why we will stop them." Veemon said in his usual determined voice.

"You got that buddy." Davis replied with equal determination, before he looked forward and continued to walk, taking the lead as he then said. "Let's get going guys."

And from his words, actions and how he hadn't changed much in the last few years, Kari and Zoe giggled at the maroon haired boy's antics, Rika just rolled her eyes, while Takuya just chuckled as they walked after him, all ready to take on the enemy Digimon.

It wasn't long before the group found the entrance to a dark, almost eerie cave, as Kari felt herself begin to shiver, not just from the cold air, but from the dark energy she felt inside of it.

"Don't worry, Kari." Gatomon said upon seeing her partner in distress, placing her paw on Kari's leg and saying with a reassuring voice. "Everything will work out, I promise."

"Of course." Kari replied, feeling a little better, before thanking Gatomon and then focusing back on the task at hand.

"You ready, buddy?" Davis asked Veemon, drawing out his D-3, which made Veemon smile and nod, knowing what was coming next.

"Alright then." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then said, holding out his D-3 and announcing. "Digi-Armour Energize!"

From his call, Davis released the power of the Digi-Egg of Courage, giving its power to Veemon, who called out. "Veemon Armour Digivolve to... Flamedramon, the fires of Courage!"

And with one flame user, Takuya decided to join in, withdrawing his D-Tector and using it to access the power of Flame.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" Takuya called, surrounding his being in a cocoon of Data as he transformed to…

"Agunimon!"

With the two now prepared, Flamedramon held out his right arm, casting a small ball of flame in his claws, while Agunimon ignited the ports on his gauntlets, both giving off more than enough light for all to see as they headed inside the cave.

Once they were inside, the group looked around for anything out of the ordinary, before they heard a voice that both Rika and Renamon recognized from their past encounters say. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Before anyone could react, Takuya was tackled by an IceDevimon who leaped out of the shadows, followed by several more that surrounded the group.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our domain?" One IceDevimon questioned.

"We're the good guys. And what we are doing here is taking you down." Gatomon said in reply, turning to Kari, who smiled at Gatomon, withdrew her D-3 and called out. "Digi-Armour Energize!"

"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" She called, growing in power as she transformed to her sphinx-like form.

"Don't think you're going to have all the fun." Zoe then said with a confident smile, drawing out her D-Tector and announcing. "Execute Spirit Evolution! Kazemon!"

And with most of the heroes and heroines ready, Renamon faced Rika and asked. "Are you ready?"

"What do you think?" Rika asked back, withdrawing both her D-Power and a blue card, which the red haired Tamer then slashed through her D-Power and let out. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

And feeling its energy, Renamon, as her physical form began to alter, then announced. "Renamon Matrix Digivolve to..."

"Taomon!" She finished, reaching her Ultimate form and braced herself against her enemies.

Acting quickly, Zoe was first to attack.

"Hurricane Gale!" She exclaimed; releasing several small pink coloured tornadoes from her hands before shooting them at the IceDevimon that had Takuya pinned down, causing it to fly off of him.

"Thanks Zoe. I owe you one." Agunimon said as he got to his feet, glad he could always rely on those close to him.

"It's time to heat things up." He then stated, allowing his gauntlets to fill up with flame, which he then released as he called out. "Pyro Darts!"

Unleashing the inferno, it broke into smaller flames and bombarded the IceDevimon, making them hiss from the combination of fire and its light.

And not wanting to just stand around, Flamedramon, Nefertimon and Taomon joined in, with the Digimon of Courage throwing the fireball in his hand and striking down one of the demonic Digimon, while the girls prepared their own attacks.

"Beam of Isis!"

"Talisman of Light!"

Releasing their energies as one, it tore through several of the IceDevimon, causing them to break apart and burst into particles of Data.

However, the IceDevimon refused defeat and began to fight back.

"Avalanche Claw!" They called as one, all shooting a massive array of icicles from their wings, aimed at Davis and the girls.

But determined to keep them all protected, Flamedramon got in the way, his body set ablaze as he then leapt forward.

"Fire Rocket!" the Digimon of Courage called, shooting up at the icicles, causing those that came into contact with him to melt, before Flamedramon slammed his body into one of the IceDevimon's chests, knocking him down and out.

As the heroes and IceDevimon continued to fight, both sides fighting as a team, no one noticed the hundreds of red eyes watching them from above.

Though they looked like ordinary bats, the strange mark on their forehead showed that these digital bats once belonged to the infamous vampire Digimon, Myotismo

At the centre of the bats was one slightly larger red bat, a culmination of Myotismon's evil and that of the dark energy of the digital worlds, looking directly at the fighting.

With Myotismon gone, they had no purpose, no one to obey, no one to carry out the dark plan they were made for, but seeing the heroes, two of which were responsible for their master's demise, the bats knew their time had come; a time for a new master to rise.

The red bat then let out a loud shriek, followed soon after by the rest of the bats, startling everyone as they looked up as the bats began to move, flapping their wings as they began to fly around.

"What the…?" Rika began to say as she shielded her eyes as the bats started to swarm, while Kari and Nefertimon looked at the swarm with fear, recognizing them bats immediately.

The remaining IceDevimon, meanwhile, looked at the swarm in fear as their leader said. "They're awake! We need to get out of here!"

And not wanting to hang around, all the IceDevimon retreated into the shadows and out of the cave, leaving the heroes and heroines to fight off the bats.

"We need to get out of here!" Taomon said as she went to grab Rika, while Zoe and Takuya rushed after her.

And while her mind was telling her to run, Kari was frozen in fear as the horrid memories of Myotismon returned to her, leaving the brunette standing out, defenceless, not even noticing the large red bat that began to fly right at her.

"Kari!" Nefertimon called in concern, breaking Kari from her panic, where she saw the bat coming right at her, filling the Digidestined of Light with further fear, causing her to then close her eyes and let out a terrified scream, expecting the bat to attack her.

However, Kari was unharmed, confusing her until she heard a familiar voice cry in pain, causing her to open her eyes to see Davis in front of her, horrifying her to see the bat had sunk it's fangs in his neck.

"Davis!" Kari cried out in great concern, watching as Davis' knees gave out as he collapsed, falling forward.

But overcoming her fear, Kari quickly grabbed Davis and slowly lowered herself so Davis' head was resting on her legs, not noticing that the bat disintegrated into Data particles, nor seeing them enter the mark on Davis' neck.

"Davis are you ok? Davis, answer me please!" Kari kept asking in concern, which grew as Davis remained quiet, while Kari placed her hand on his head, further worried as his head started to heat up like he had a fever.

"Kari, we need to go!" Flamedramon, though also worried about his partner, told the Digidestined of Light as he landed near them, before picking both Digidestined up as he carried them out of the cave, with Nefertimon flying right above him.

Once all were outside, and away from the swarm of bats, which were now flying out of the cave and going off into the distance, the group gathered around as Flamedramon gently lay Davis on the ground, while Kari moved to check on him as the others, even Rika, were concerned about his condition.

Curious and concerned, Kazemon asked. "What happened to him?"

"Davis got attacked when he was trying to protect me." Kari said, blaming herself as the Digidestined of Light then stated. "If I had just moved, then Davis wouldn't be like this."

"Kari, you know that isn't true." Rika said, trying to be nice.

"But maybe you should take him home, right now he's in no condition to fight." Rika then pointed out.

Reluctant and unsure what to do, Kari stopped thinking when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to see Kazemon, gently smiling at her.

"Listen, I know you're worried about Davis and still want to help us, but we can handle the rest of those ice brains. You head back to Odaiba with Davis and do what you can for him." The Legendary Warrior of Wind said with a caring tone, causing Kari to nod in reply, before she rose to her feet, while Flamedramon picked up his partner, set him on his back and headed back with Kari and Nefertimon, back to their timeline, oblivious as to what was going to happen.

-Sometime later-

Returning back to Odaiba, and to the apartment of the Motomiya's, Kari had spent the last hour taking care of Davis, where in Kari had just returned from the kitchen with a damp cloth and entered Davis' bedroom, to see Veemon and Gatomon watching over the maroon haired boy, where the brunette took a seat on Davis' bed, beside the leader of the younger Digidestined, placed the cloth on his forehead and looked at Davis with saddened eyes.

And while both Digimon were concerned for Davis, they were also concerned for Kari, to which Veemon broke the silence and asked. "Kari, is everything ok?"

"It's all my fault." Kari replied, tearing up as she then said. "It's my fault Davis got hurt."

Seeing and hearing how upset Kari really was, Veemon walked over, got up on the bed, where he faced Kari and told her in a serious tone. "Kari, you're not to blame. You know Davis, and know that he's always trying to make sure everyone he cares about is protected. Even if you knew that bat was there, Davis would've still made sure to keep you safe."

"And if the situation was different and it was Yolei, Jun or even TK who was in danger, Davis would rush to their aid without a second thought." The 'V' marked Digimon then added with a smile, making Kari smile, knowing Veemon was right, while Gatomon smiled too, not just from seeing Kari felt a little less guilty, but from Veemon's honesty.

"Thank you Veemon." Kari then said, continuing to smile as she then told the Digimon of Miracles. "You are a good partner."

"I try my best." Veemon replied with a grin, making Kari giggle a little at Veemon's cheerful attitude, before she looked over at Davis, turned back to Veemon and Gatomon as she then asked both Digimon. "Do you two think you could leave me? I wish to take care of Davis until he wakes up."

"Of course." Gatomon replied in understanding, while Veemon was a little puzzled as to why Kari wanted to be alone.

But before he could ask, Gatomon grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room, leaving Kari alone with the Motomiya.

Gazing at Davis, Kari couldn't help but smile, not only because Davis was looking better than he had an hour ago, but Kari was also thinking how Veemon was right, how Davis, despite his recklessness just acted that way to help those in danger, a quality of she admired him for.

And as she continued to look at Davis, a small blush appeared on Kari's face, for taking a better look at him, Kari had just realized just how much Davis had matured physically over the years, how handsome he had become, which caused her heart rate to increase, while subconsciously she began to lower her head down to his, her lips inches away from his.

But before she could go any further, Kari's head shot up and she came back to her senses when she heard the front door to the apartment open, before a familiar female voice called out. "Hey Squirt, you awake?"

Recognizing the voice, Kari and got up, just as the bedroom door opened revealing Davis' older sister, Jun, who was a little surprised to see Kari, but remained nice.

"Hey Kari. What are you doing here?" Jun asked.

"I was looking after Davis. As you can see he is still out of it, but I think he should be fine in another hour or two." Kari said in reply, only to then let out a small yawn.

"Listen, it's getting late, and I'm guessing you have been here for a while, so I'll look after Davis. You go home and get some rest." Jun offered, surprising Kari a little and making her ask. "Are you sure?"  
"He may be a pain, but he's still my little brother and I do love him." Jun told Kari, while a small and caring smile appeared on the maroon haired girl's face, before she then said. "Just promise me you won't tell him that. I'd hate for him to think I'm getting soft on him."

"I promise." Kari replied with a kind smile, finding the relationship Jun had with her brother was different when compared with hers' and Tai's, but didn't think too much about it as she exited the bedroom and entered the living room, smiling to see Veemon and Gatomon on the couch, only the pair had fallen asleep, with Gatomon resting on Veemon's chest, while purring softly.

And not having the heart to wake her, Kari gently picked up Gatomon in her arms and took her leave, quietly closing the door behind her, leaving Jun alone with the sleeping forms of her brother and his Digimon.

Or so she thought.

Deciding to check on Davis one last time, Jun entered her brother's room, where confusion appeared on her face.

'Was he that pale before?' Jun questioned herself at seeing her brother's skin had less tan to it than before.

And after removing the cloth and placing her hand on his head to check his temperature, Jun found the fever was gone, however, Davis' skin was cool to the touch, puzzling her.

"First pale skin, now cold skin. Is he getting sicker?" Jun thought aloud as she turned away from Davis, wondering if she should get a medical professional to take a look at the Digidestined of Miracles.

However, Jun froze up when she not only felt a sudden chill in the air and a strange presence behind her, but when she heard Davis' voice, which sounded different, sounded darker when compared to how Davis would normally speak, it left her in great worry.

"I've never felt better." He said, watching with a smirk as Jun nervously turned around, facing her brother to see him out of bed, inches away from her, revealing his eyes had changed from their normal and lively brown to a deep shade of crimson.

And while Jun was scared, she found herself unable to look away, both frozen and mesmerized by Davis' eyes, to which Davis, seeing Jun wasn't in the mood for speaking, continued.

"So Jun, I heard all those nice things you said about me when you and Kari were talking." He said. "I had no idea you actually cared about me."

"Davis, I... I don't know what is going on with you, but if you're planning anything, just remember, I am your sister." Jun managed to say, trying to use her role as the older sister as a way of protection.

Her words just made Davis chuckle a little.

"I know. And I would never think of harming you. After all, blood is thicker than water." The leader of the younger Digidestined then said, adding as he opened his mouth, revealing a set of fangs. "And tastes so much better."

With that said, as well as seeing Jun still in her paralysed state, Davis then leaned forward, causing a sharp pain to fill Jun, around her neck, causing her to let out a cry of pain, one that woke Veemon up from his rest in the living room.

But as quickly as she felt the pain, it turned into a feeling of pure bliss, which made Jun moan lightly, before she went limp in Davis' arms.

"Davis?" Veemon called as he burst through the door, pushing it open. "I heard screaming and..."

However, that was as far as Veemon could go, for his eyes widened at the sight of Davis biting into Jun's neck as the older girl softly moaned with her eyes closed.

And after a moment, Davis removed his fangs, gently placed Jun on his bed and faced Veemon.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Davis asked innocently, acting if his actions were normal.

"Davis, what's going on?" Veemon questioned as he got into a fighting stance.

And although he didn't want to fight Davis, he could tell something was wrong and he needed to stop him.

"Nothing is going on." Davis replied, slowly approaching Veemon as he then asked. "All I was doing was showing Jun that despite our fighting, I do love her and wanted to give her a gift. Is that so wrong?"

"I... I guess not..." Veemon said, finding himself looking into Davis' eyes as he talked, feeling a little lightheaded, but then pointed out as he remained defensive. "But I know there is something wrong with you."

"Veemon, how long have we been friends?" Davis asked, before answering the question.

"Since the day I became a Digidestined, which is one of the greatest days I ever had. We've been best friends from the first moment we met, and I would never think of harming you, so why do you want to harm me? Don't you think I'm your friend?"

"Oh course you're my friend, I don't want to hurt you." Veemon said in a distant voice as his body relaxed; while Davis noticed the Digimon's eyes start to glaze over a bit, making him smile darkly.

"That's right Veemon. We are friends, best friends, which is why I want to give you a gift." The maroon haired boy then said as he got close enough to Veemon, got down on one knee as he looked at the entranced Digimon in the face, seeing Veemon was under his spell and placed his right hand on Veemon's head, pushing it aside where he then got a good view of Veemon's exposed neck, which his fangs then sank into, leaving Veemon standing in place with a blank smile on his face, despite his blood being drained, while Davis implanted the Digimon of Courage and Friendship with his 'gift'.

And once he finished, Davis, after removing his fangs from Veemon's neck, laid his Digimon down on the ground, before looking up when he heard the sound of light moaning and saw Jun wake up, her skin just as pale as his and her eyes red, as she looked at him with a devious smile.

"Well hello there, Master." Jun said, her tone a combination of slyness and loyalty.

"I don't know what you did to me, but I like it." The maroon haired girl commented as her tongue moved around the upper regions of her mouth, feeling her new fangs.

From Jun's words, Davis smiled, before he said to her. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, but wait here for now. Once Veemon wakes up, he and I have a few people we need to pay a visit to."

"Planning to have Kari and Gatomon for dinner?" Jun asked, making Davis smirk at the joke behind her question.

"Among others. Now be good and I promise you'll get a nice reward." Davis said, causing Jun to kneel before Davis and say with nothing but respect and obedience in her tone. "As you wish, Master."

-An hour later-

Inside her bedroom, Kari was trying to sleep, having dressed in her night outfit, which consisted of a pink t-shirt over her white bra and panties, while Gatomon was curled up at the end of the bed, still sleeping since they had left the Motomiya's.

But despite her best efforts, Kari could not sleep, despite her friends trying to persuade her that it wasn't her fault, her guilt over Davis played over and over in her mind, as well as her near attempt to kiss him.

Feeling as though she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon, Kari slowly got up, trying her best not to wake Gatomon as she headed to the kitchen, maybe to get herself a glass of water or warm milk.

Once inside, she opened the fridge, but found herself once again lost in thought about Davis, especially the kiss she almost gave him, shaking her head as she tried to get the thoughts out of her head before closing the fridge and turning around.

When she did, however, much to her surprise and happiness, she saw Davis standing there with a smile.

Glad to see he was all right and back on his feet, and not caring that he was in her apartment somehow, Kari began to say. "Davis! You're..."

But Kari trailed off as she looked into his red eyes, finding herself unable to look away as she felt lightheaded.

And after a moment Kari's body completely relaxed as her eyes glazed over, while all thought left her mind, save a strong desire to obey Davis, and only Davis.

Seeing Kari under his control. Davis smirked, before deciding it was time to claim what he desired.

"Kari, you are now completely under my power, completely under my control. From this moment on, I am your idea of sexual perfection. I am your Lord and Master. You desire only to please me, to serve me. You are my slave." Davis told Kari, causing her to nod in reply.

"I understand... You are my Master... I am your slave..." Kari happily repeated with a blank smile back to her Master.

"You fantasize about me, about us making love, with me always dominating you. When you're alone, you cannot help but pleasure yourself at the thought of me. Just a few minutes is enough to give you an orgasm." Davis continued.

"Yes Master, I fantasize about you... I need you to dominate me..." Kari said in a distant tone with her blank smile remaining, while her body started to get aroused at the mere presence of her Master.

Smirking at seeing Kari fully under his power, as well as hearing her submit to him, Davis took her hand and led her into the living room, before he sat on the couch and commanded. "Strip for me. Let me see all of your beautiful body, my pet."

"Yes Master, as you command..." Kari said obediently as she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, giving Davis a nice view of her D-cup sized breasts, held in her white bra, before she threw the shirt to the side, followed up by reaching around her back and unclipping her bra, giving Davis the full view of her breasts.

"Very nice." Davis commented, making Kari smile, while a small blush appeared on her cheeks, happy that her body was to her Master's liking, before Kari resumed as she then reached down and grabbed the side of her panties, pulling it down, feeling her Master's eyes follow her hands as he looked at her smooth legs, before standing up, showing her Master her pussy, showing how aroused she was getting.

And with Kari now naked, she stood in place, awaiting her next order, which made Davis smirk wickedly, before he then stood up and commanded. "Undress and pleasure me."

"I hear and I obey..." Kari replied in a submissive tone as she moved towards the Motomiya, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and she helped him lift it over his head, blushing as she saw his muscular chest, before Davis cupped her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss, one she gladly returned.

After kissing him for a bit, making certain to press her naked body close to Davis, Kari broke the kiss and began to kiss down his body, causing Davis to sigh as she kissed his chest, before Kari got on her knees and unbuckled his belt, helping her Master out of his jeans and boxers, and seeing his erection pointed at her.

Seeing his member, Kari blushed, staring at it blankly for a moment, before she resumed her commands, where in the brainwashed girl moved her hands, placing them on Davis' legs, opened her mouth and began to push her head forward, taking as much as Davis' cock into her mouth as she could.

Groaning from the feel of Kari's mouth over all nine-inches of his dick, Davis' groans increased as Kari started to move her head, back and forth, giving her Master a loving blowjob.

"That's it, Kari... You are doing a good job in pleasing your Master..." Davis managed to say, before he then told her. "Continue being a good slave and you will be greatly rewarded..."

Kari nodded around Davis' manhood as she continued to bob her head up and down on his cock, getting pleasure from her Master's pleasure, not letting up, for all that mattered to her at that moment was satisfying the man she believed she belonged to.

However, as hard as he tried, Davis felt his climax approaching.

"Kari, I'm gonna... gonna cum... Swallow it...!" Davis groaned, letting the command cement itself in Kari's head just as the Digidestined of Miracles had his release, his load filling Kari's mouth, making her cheeks bloat, but she managed to keep it all in and let it run down her throat.

Once Davis caught his breath, Kari removed her mouth from his cock and looked up at him with a blank smile, awaiting her next order as Davis smirked seeing some of his cum slide down her cheek.

"You love the taste of my cum, you are addicted to it. You love having my cock inside of you." Davis said to her, causing Kari to nod her head.

"Yes Master... I love your cum... I love your cock... I am addicted..." Kari said in a distant, though submissive voice, causing her to wipe the cum dripping from her cheek with her finger and suck it clean, which turned Davis on, before he focused as he then sat back down on the couch, looked Kari in the eye with desire as he commanded. "Mount me."

"I shall obey..." Kari replied as she stood up and walked towards him, throwing one leg around his as she got on top of him, before slowly lowering herself, moaning as she felt his cock slide into her waiting pussy, before Davis grabbed her hips to stop her as he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you now, and when I'm done, I'm going to make you just like me, a creature of the night. You will be my queen, one of my brides, and you will be at my side forever." Davis told her.

"Yes Master... Make me yours' forever..." Kari replied, almost sounding like she was begging for it, before Davis began to move her up and down on his cock, breaking her hymen, but due to her entranced state, Kari felt nothing and began to ride his cock, moaning from the feel of it inside her tight snatch.

Her moaning then got slightly louder when Davis reached up with his right hand and began to play with Kari's left breast, while he took the right in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Oh, Master... Master, it's so deep... Ah... You are so good...!" Kari moaned, feeling nothing but great surges of pleasure in her clouded mind from the combination of Davis' actions on her tits as well as his cock continuing to pump deep within her womanhood.

Davis was quite enjoying himself, loving the smell of her arousal as she began to ride him with practically no thought in her mind, but he knew the best part was soon to come, then Kari would be his forever.

After nearly two hours, both panting heavily, Kari began to move frantically on Davis' cock, feeling her orgasm coming close.

"Take me, Master... make me your Queen...!" Kari moaned, begging for it, which made Davis nod in reply, continuing and speeding up his thrusts until Kari was unable to contain herself, arching her back in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, while crying out her Master's name, she never felt such joy and never wanted that feeling to stop.

And with Kari having her orgasm, Davis meanwhile, felt his orgasm hit as he felt Kari's pussy wrap around his cock tightly, milking his cum, but as he did, he placed his mouth on Kari's neck and bit down, causing Kari to moan in joy at the fact that Davis had claimed her.

Once he finished, Davis then got up and laid Kari down on the couch, looking forward to when she woke up, before he looked over at Kari's room as he heard moans from inside as he though. 'Sounds like Veemon is having a good time.'

-With Veemon: Flashback-

Not long after Kari left the room, Gatomon woke up, wondering when they got back to their place and where Kari was.

"What happened?" Gatomon asked herself as she let out a yawn, before stretching.

"The last thing I remember is watching TV with Veemon while Kari was taking care of Davis." The Digimon of Light said, thinking back to the moment and admitting it was kind of nice just being alone with Veemon.

"I wonder how he's doing." Gatomon then thought aloud.

"He's doing quite well actually." Came a familiar voice from behind Gatomon, causing the feline Digimon to turn, confused and surprised to see Veemon standing on the edge of the bed with a smirk.

"Veemon? What are you…?" Gatomon began to ask, wondering why, and how he was in Kari's bedroom, before her feline senses kicked in, telling her she was in danger, as she got into a defensive position and asked. "Alright, what's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing, never been better." Veemon said in reply.

However, Gatomon could not see his eyes but knew something was wrong, and the idea that something had happened to the 'V' marked Digimon did not sit well with her.

"I know you're lying to me. And if you won't give me an answer, I'll beat it out of you." The Digimon of Light said, not afraid to hurt those she cared about, for their own good.

But wanting to end this without too much harm, Gatomon looked in his direction as her eyes began to glow pink.

"Cat's Eyes Hypnotism!" She announced, releasing the pink energy as rings, which she expected to place Veemon under her command for a few minutes, but instead of being entranced, Veemon just chuckled, confusing Gatomon greatly.

"Nice trick, but I got a better one." Veemon said, confusing Gatomon, before Veemon stepped forwards, allowing her to see his almost glowing red eyes, and found herself getting lost in them.

"Submit." Veemon simply said.

The word echoed in Gatomon's mind, stripping away her thoughts as her eyes glazed over and her body relaxed, while she stood at attention, before she said in a blank, distant voice. "Yes, I submit..."

"Good girl." Veemon commented in reply as he approached Gatomon and rubbed her head, as if she was a real feline.

Continuing to look her in the eyes, Veemon said. "You are my slave, obeying and pleasing me is your sole purpose in life, you must obey."

"I am your slave... I will obey..."Gatomon replied as a distant smile came across her face.

Liking the sound of Gatomon complying with the mental commands, Veemon continued and told the entranced Digimon of Light. "You love me. You will do anything I tell you to show your devotion toward me. You belong to me."

"I love you... I will do anything... I belong to you..." She replied, gaining a dreamy smile on her face as she mindlessly gazed at Veemon.

Veemon then gently caressed her cheek as he commanded. "Get on all fours and turn around, present yourself to me."

"Yes Master..." Gatomon said, obeying the command immediately as she got on all fours and turned, allowing Veemon to see her pussy and tail hole, which caused his cock to slowly emerge from its protective sheath and then harden.

Feeling both his urges as a more animalistic and beastly Digimon, as well as his desire to have Gatomon as his mate, serving him, Veemon moved behind Gatomon, teasing her a little as he began to rub the tip of his member around her vagina and her tail hole.

"They both look so good." Veemon commented, continuing to tease Gatomon, before he asked her. "Which one do you want me to take first?"

"Tail hole first, Master..." Gatomon replied with a mindless moan, which caused Veemon to smirk.

"Such a naughty girl." He commented as he slowly pushed his member into Gatomon's waiting ass, making the feline Digimon moan in pleasure, while Veemon let out a small groan at the tightness.

"That feels really good...!" Veemon said as he began to pump his cock in and out of her tail hole, while loving the sounds Gatomon was making.

Her moans and mewls were music to his ears.

"Amazing..." Gatomon then replied, her mind a haze as she moaned. "Oh, Master... you... you are incredible...!"

Veemon continued to fuck her from behind, but after thirty minutes he felt his climax began to build up, to which the 'V' marked Digimon then let out a loud groan as he came inside of her, making Gatomon moan at the feeling of Veemon's cum enter her ass.

But catching his breath, Veemon, desiring more, pulled out of Gatomon, causing the feline Digimon to moan lightly at the lost feeling, before he commanded. "Turn around on your back and spread your legs, it's time for you to become mine!"

"I hear and I obey..." Gatomon replied, her tone both submissive and excited, while her body showed her arousal as Veemon climbed on top of her, where he saw Gatomon's hard nipples and wet vagina, just waiting for his cock.

Veemon smirked as he positioned his cock with her pussy, before looking into her entranced eyes, where he then told her. "After I claim you, I will make you mine. The only other person you will obey is my Master, Davis, as well as his brides, but you will love me and be mine forever, to do with as I desire."

"Yes Master... I am yours'..." Gatomon replied with an entranced tone and dazed smile, before Veemon pushed his cock into her pussy, causing Gatomon to moan loudly.

"Master... oh, Master..." Gatomon moaned as Veemon began to pump his cock in and out of her.

"Gatomon, your pussy... so tight, like your ass... I love it...!" Veemon then groaned as he continued, his manhood going deep within Gatomon, where Veemon moved it around, finding the most pleasurable spots to give Gatomon nothing but absolute pleasure.

Continuing his actions, Veemon's hands then moved up her body as he began to massage and pinch her nipples, causing Gatomon to moan louder, before silencing her with a heated kiss, which she gladly returned.

But like Davis and Kari, so too did Veemon and Gatomon feel their climaxes approaching after another hour of pleasure, making Gatomon moan and gasp, while Veemon groaned, knowing soon they would both experience pure pleasure.

"I am yours'... Master, take me...!" Gatomon moaned as she felt her climax hit her, causing her to moan loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Veemon's member, while also feeling her pussy squeeze her Master's cock, causing Veemon to groan loudly as he came, before he bent down towards Gatomon's neck and bit down, leaving his mark.

-Back with Davis: End Flashback-

Davis was brought out of his thoughts by a sigh of pleasure as he looked down to see Kari, whose skin had also turned pale, watching as she opened her now red eyes, where she looked up at Davis, showing nothing in her eyes but love, lust, and devotion, while she gave him a seductive smile.

"Thank you for that, Master." Kari said in a loving tone, only to then comment. "I can't believe what a good girl I was, always following the rules."

"But now I see that being with you, I am no longer the weak Kari Kamiya I once was. I am your Queen and yours' to do with as you desire." She then said in a loving, and yet dark tone as she held out her hand, which Davis took and helped her up, giving her a passionate kiss in the process, making the brunette moan in her Master's mouth.

"And I am yours to command as well, my Master." Came a familiar voice, causing the two to break from their kiss to Veemon, while beside him was Gatomon, on all fours, with her eyes now red and a wicked smirk on her face, standing at the bedroom door with Veemon's hand stroking and petting her back, which caused the corrupted feline Digimon to purr, enjoying both the touch and dominance of her Master.

"I'm glad to hear that Gatomon." Davis said with a smirk, both glad to see the Digimon of Light now under his rule, as well as seeing his partner having his own girl to love, before he looked at Kari and said. "Now let's get changed, the night is still young, and we have more work to do."

"As you command, my beloved Master." Kari said in reply, heading off as she went to find a new outfit to wear, while Davis smirked, already knowing who he wanted to be his next bride and knowing that like those already bitten, the rest of the Digidestined and their allies would soon be calling him Master as well.


	2. The Vampires of Shinjuku and Shinbuya

Within the city of Shinjuku, Rika was in her room, sitting on her bed, her hair out of its usual ponytail and was flowing down her upper back.

She wore a light purple T-shirt and a pair of gray shorts, with a remote in hand, trying to find something on TV.

Sighing, Rika was both glad and a little gloomy, for her mother was out of town on a modelling tour, while her grandmother was visiting some old friends, leaving her and Renamon alone for the next few days.

But being just her and Renamon, Rika had to admit she was starting to get lonely.

Stopping for a moment, Rika looked down at her cell phone, which lay on the nightstand next to her, wondering if she should use the app DATS made to allow them to communicate across the timelines to contact Kari, to see how Davis was doing.

Despite the fact that Davis could annoy her at times, Rika really had nothing against the maroon haired Digidestined, thinking of him as a good friend, and the memory of how he looked, as well as how distraught Kari was, kept playing in her mind.

Letting out a sigh, Rika turned the TV off when she heard the wood outside the living room creak, making her look up with sudden surprise.

"Renamon?" Rika asked out loud, guessing it to be her partner making the noise, but was a little worried when Renamon didn't hear reply.

Getting up, Rika slowly made her way to the wooden door, hoping to catch the possible intruder, before she quickly slid the door open.

But looking around, Rika found the outside completely empty, which worried her further, since she couldn't see Renamon anywhere.

Deciding she might want to quickly change and go look around for her, Rika closed the door and turned, only for her eyes to meet a pair of red ones staring right at her, where the Nonaka found herself unable to speak, let alone move as she continued to stare into the eyes, finding herself getting lightheaded as her gaze remained locked in the crimson coloured orbs.

But try as she might to resist, it didn't take much longer than that before all thought left her mind as her body relaxed, her eyes glazed over, while she was filled with a strong desire to obey, making Davis smirk at seeing Rika fall under his control.

He knew he would have a tougher time with her than he did with Kari, but to him, it made taking control of Rika all the more sweeter.

Reaching up and gently stroking Rika's cheek, Davis began to speak, implanting mental commands in the red haired girl's head.

"Rika, you are mine. You exist to serve and please me, wanting nothing more than to obey and please me. I am your Master, you are my slave and you will obey me. Got it?"

"Yes, I understand... You are my Master... I am your slave... I will obey..." Rika replied in a distant voice as a blank smile spread across her face, making Davis smirk as he continued. "You are completely devoted to me and will do anything I tell you. You will serve me, alongside Kari, doing your best in completing the tasks I set for you, as well as any tasks Kari gives you. You desire me, you desire Kari as well, but you want me above all else, I am the source of all your deepest needs and desires."

"Yes Master, I will do anything... I will serve you and Kari..." Rika replied loyally, before her cheeks flushed when, through her distant mind, images of her and Kari pleasing Davis and each other came to her mind.

"I desire you... I desire Kari... You are my needs and desires..." Rika then said with a blank smile, feeling a little turned on, which made Davis almost growl with a feral smile, for his new form heightened his senses and allowed him to smell Rika's arousal.

Feeling his own arousal, Davis then leaned in and gave Rika a passionate kiss, one the Nonaka gladly returned as she moaned in her Master's mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and explore it.

And after kissing her for a bit, enjoying the feeling of her lips and the dominance he held over one who tried so hard to be tough, Davis broke from the kiss and stared into Rika's eyes.

"That was worth it." He commented with a sly smirk.

"Let me try." Kari, who came around Davis, then said as she walked up to Rika's side and tilted her head before crashing her lips against her's, causing Rika to moan once more as she and Kari began to kiss each other, while Davis watched with a lustful look on his face, where he said. "I like where this is going."

From his words, Kari couldn't help but giggle, part of her wanting to go further with Rika, to which after making out for a bit, Kari broke from the kiss, giving the redhead a quick peck on the cheek and faced her Master.

"Shall we have some fun with her now?" The brunette asked.

"You bet." Davis said in reply, before he turned and walked towards the bed, while Kari guided the entranced Tamer after him, joining Davis as he sat on the bed and stared at his Queen and their brainwashed servant.

"Now Rika, since you have such a lovely body, a model's body, I want you to show it off and strip for us, then pose for our viewing pleasure." Davis said with a wicked smirk.

"I obey you, Master..." Rika replied submissively as she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, surprising Davis and Kari as she revealed a black silk bra that held her D-cup sized breasts, letting the shirt fall to the ground, before Rika then reached down and removed her shorts, showing a matching thong that showed off her smooth legs and complimented her figure.

"Very sexy." Kari said, feeling herself getting a little turned on at the Nonaka dressed in just her underwear, but was more excited to see her without it.

"Never thought I'd see her dressed like this." Davis said out loud, having never imagined Rika would choose to wear that kind of outfit of her own free will.

Continuing as Davis and Kari took in her form, Rika then stood back up and reached behind her, unclipping her bra as she let it fall to the ground, exposing her breasts, before pulling her thong down, revealing her pussy, wet with arousal, before standing back up and began to follow the next orders her Master had given her, where in the red haired Tamer then put her right arm behind her head, while placing her right hand on her hips, spreading her legs slightly, as she took a pose she had seen her mother use for a photo shoot once, only for hers' to be naked, where her mother was in a dress at the time.

Davis smirked as he looked at Rika's body, before he looked to Kari, who had a lustful smile on her face, as well as an obvious want to be closer with Rika.

Noticing this, Davis asked slyly. "Kari, why don't you go and have a closer look?"

"Thank you, Master." Kari said as she got up and walked around Rika, reaching around as she gently grabbed both her breasts in her hands as she cupped and massaged them, causing Rika to sigh in pleasure, allowing the corrupt Digidestined of Light to play with her tits.

"Nice and firm." Kari commented, before she moved her hands down Rika's stomach and added. "And her skin feels wonderful."

From her chest and stomach, Kari knew she and Davis would have a lot of fun with their new slave, but having to check, Kari reached around and grabbed Rika's ass cheeks, making Rika moan in bliss.

And after her examination, Kari looked over at Davis, smiled and told him. "I can see why you want her as a bride, she's perfect!"

"That she is, but not as perfect as you, my Dark Angel." Davis said in reply, making Kari blush at her Master complimenting her, as well as the pet name he had given her.

"Now let's have some real fun with her before she joins us." The Motomiya then said, making Kari smirk, before desire consumed her as she headed towards the bed, stripping naked with each step until she was on the bed without a single article of clothing on her, while Davis stood up, allowing Kari to lie on her back and get another strip show as Davis removed his clothing.

And after removing his boxers, the naked Motomiya walked behind Rika, while the redhead gained a light blush at being so close to her Master, as well as feeling something close to her pussy, rubbing around it, teasing her.

Placing his hands on her stomach, Davis leaned in and whispered into Rika's ear. "Look at her, admire her naked beauty, you want her, you need to love her. To kiss her, to pleasure her, to have her."

"Yes Master... I do want her... I need her..." Rika said with a little lust in her voice as she moved out of his hands and towards the bed, crawling on top of Kari until their eyes met, Kari's crimson staring lustfully into Rika's dull, yet loving amethyst ones, before Rika followed the commands and her desires as she leaned in and gave her Mistress a passionate kiss, moaning not only from feeling Kari's hands on her back, but also from the feeling of their breasts pressing and rubbing against each other.

Davis smirked at the sight of seeing the girls making out.

Loving the sight of Rika's ass in the air, which gave him a wicked idea, before he walked behind the Nonaka, gently squeezed her ass cheeks for a moment, before bringing his hand up in the air, then back down, where it made contact with Rika, causing the redhead to moan in her kiss as she felt her Master slap her butt.

Teasing her, Davis leaned in, moving his head to Rika's left ear and whispered as he began to rub her cheeks. "You love the idea of me taking you from behind, you want me to take you ass."

"Yes Master... take my ass..." Rika said with a moan as she broke the kiss, while Kari leaned in and began kissing around her neck, nibbling it slightly, before reaching down and gently spreading the redhead's ass cheeks for her Master.

"She's all ready for you." Kari commented, smirking as she then said to Rika with an enticing tone. "You are going to love this. One ride of his cock and you're hooked."

Smirking as he put his hands on Rika's hips, Davis aligned his cock with the entrance to her tight asshole, before pushing it in, causing Rika to moan loudly in pleasure as she felt her Master pump his cock in and out of her, while Kari, both getting quite aroused, as well as wanting to assist with Rika's enslavement, leaned up and began to suck on Rika's right breast.

"Oh, Master Davis... Mistress Kari... you both are so good at this..." Rika moaned loudly, getting lost in the pleasure as the two continued to pleasure her, both mentally smirking at Rika's comment, as well as hearing how submissive she was getting.

Davis groaned at the feeling of Rika's ass, making him groan. "Man she's tight... Feels so good...!"

Kari just nodded her head, agreeing with her lover/Master as she continued to lick and suck on Rika's breasts, her smirk growing as she heard Rika's moans grow louder.

After nearly an hour, with both Davis and Kari pleasuring her, the corrupt Digidestined of Miracles picked up the pace, thrusting harder into Rika, before letting out a loud groan as he came in the redhead's ass, causing Rika to moan loudly in pleasure, feeling herself climax from having Davis release his cum in her ass.

Catching his breath and wanting more, Davis turned his attention to Kari.

"Kari, flip Rika over." He commanded, which made Kari smile and nod, knowing what was going to happen next and moved Rika so that the back of her head was resting against her chest, to which Davis then gently spread Rika's legs, showing her wet pussy to him.

Looking the entranced Tamer in the eyes, Davis told her. "Now I'm going to take you, first sexually, then by making you one of my brides. And when you become my bride, you will serve me and Kari for eternity, ruling alongside us and over those we make our slaves."

"It'll be wonderful." Kari added, sighing contently at the thought of being with Davis and making love to him, while those they had gotten to know from the various timelines would be theirs', to do with as they desired.

"Yes Master... Take me... I live to serve you..." Rika said with a smile, losing the final traces of her old personality as she waited for Davis to make love to her.

Davis smirked wickedly at Rika's submission as he inserted his cock slowly into the redhead, causing her to sigh and moan, which increased as Kari began to gently massage her breasts.

And continuing to his actions, Davis pushed all nine-inches into Rika, causing the Nonaka to scream in pure pleasure as Davis began to pump in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Master... Oh, Master...!" Rika moaned repeatedly with a dazed and lustful look on her face as Davis continued thrusting in and out of the redhead, causing him and Kari to smirk as they watched the normally standoffish Tamer become putty in their hands.

However, after two more hours, Davis began to quicken the pace, with Rika trying to move her body as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Completely lost in the pleasure, Rika moaned. "Claim me Master... I am yours'...!"

And after her plea, Rika's final show that she had submitted to Davis, it wasn't much longer until Davis let out a loud groan as he had his climax, cumming inside of Rika, who cried in pure pleasure, arching her back as she came all over his cock.

Letting out a content sigh, Rika smiled as she felt herself get lifted up, and smiled as she saw through her half shut eyes the sight of her Master smiling at her, before a wondrous sensation took the Tamer as Davis leaned in, towards her neck and bit it, causing Rika to close her eyes and sigh in bliss.

But when she opened them again, Rika felt like she had been reborn as she looked up at Davis and Kari, who were standing over her, before she gained a seductive smirk, feeling her new fangs as she ran her tongue over them and seeing her paled skin, Rika never knew she could feel so amazing.

Looking up at them as she sat up, letting the sheet fall off her body and exposing her naked chest, Rika looked at Davis and smiled.

"Thank you Master, I am yours forever now." She said, wrapping her arms around her Master's neck and staring at him with admiration and a dark smile.

Davis smirked as he helped her up, saying. "You are more than welcome my bride, but this is only the beginning for us."

"But a great beginning." Kari added, causing Rika to smirk as she unwrapped her arms from Davis and turned her focus to the brunnette.

"A great one indeed, my Mistress." Rika said as she kissed Kari passionately, making Davis smirk

And as much as he wanted to see his brides make out more, even go a little further with some fingering or pussy licking, Davis interrupted. "We still have one more bride to get before we begin our plans, let's go see how Gatomon and Veemon are doing with Renamon before we go collect her."

"As you command, Master." The girls said in unison as they followed Davis, with Rika interested to see what had become of her partner, knowing that with her training and her type, Renamon would be tough to break.

But Renamon was still a woman and had needs, needs she was sure Veemon and Gatomon could satisfy.

-Flashback-

Out in the garden of the Nonaka's residence, sat Renamon, cross legged and eyes closed, deep in meditation.

But even in her current state, she was still aware of her surroundings, quickly broke from her pose and jumped back, just as a dark force tried to take a swing at her.

Opening her eyes, Renamon expected the enemy to be another dark Digimon that only desired to cause trouble wherever it could, but staring at her attacker, Renamon was left puzzled.

"Hello there, foxy." Gatomon said, adding as she smirked. "Lovely night isn't it?"

"Gatomon? What is the meaning of this attack?" Renamon questioned, confused as to why Gatomon was attacking her, as well as why she could sense darkness inside of the supposed Digimon of Light.

"I am merely following the orders of our Master." Gatomon replied, before adding. "And you too will understand and accept it."

'Master?' Renamon thought, further confused, but didn't have time to think about it, for her senses picked up on another presence behind her, making her look over her shoulder to see Veemon, feeling the same darkness inside of him.

"C'mon Renamon. Make this easy on yourself and us." Veemon said, staring at her with his crimson eyes, trying to 'convince' Renamon to cease her fighting, only for the foxy Digimon to remain defiant.

"I refuse to become the puppet of another." Renamon said back, before leaping in the air and attacking.

"Diamond Storm!" She announced, summoning an array of shards that she then threw at Veemon.

But Renamon's eyes widened when Veemon smirked before, much to her surprise, he moved, faster than her eyes could keep up with, as he dodged the shards, moving between them like they were nothing.

"How?" Renamon questioned in shock, having only seen a few Digimon move that fast, and they weren't Rookies.

But before she could react, Renamon let out a grunt as Gatomon hit the vixen with a powerful kick from behind, which sent Renamon crashing to the ground.

"Naughty little vixen, attacking my love like that." Gatomon said, gaining a dark smirk as she then commented. "Looks like you need to be disciplined."

With that, Gatomon lunged at Renamon, who braced herself, expecting the feline Digimon to strike with another close combat attack.

However, heading for her, Gatomon was suddenly enveloped in complete darkness, which quickly grew and expanded, leaving Renamon in bewilderment when the darkness burst and Angewomon emerged from it.

But unlike the pure looking Angewomon, this Angewomon, though she had the same angelic wings and helmet, she had black lipstick over her lips, she was clad in black latex, which covered chest, leaving her stomach, the lower of her breasts and cleavage exposed.

Black gloves covered her hands, black high-heeled boots adorned her feet, while black a thong covered her crotch.

And with Gatomon's sudden change, Renamon was unable to react when the dark looking Angewomon then vanished for a moment, only to reappear behind Renamon, where she wrapped her arms around the vixen's chest, restraining her.

"Let... let me go!" Renamon demanded, struggling against Angewomon's grasp, which just made the corrupt Digimon of Light smirk.

"Sorry foxy, but I caught you fair and square." Angewomon replied with a smirk, before she faced Veemon, where he smirk turned into a warm smile.

"She's all yours'." The corrupt Digimon of Light then said, causing Veemon to nod in reply, walk around the forms of Angewomon and Renamon, who watched as darkness surrounded Veemon as well, changing him into Flamedramon, only his armour lost its usual red and yellow colouring, changing to black and purple, while the helmet Flamedramon usually wore was gone, showing his complete face, which made him look like an older and more mature form of Veemon.

Confused, Renamon then asked. "How are you able to Digivolve without Davis, Kari or a Digivice?"

"Thanks to the power we have gained from our Master, our bond has grown to a new level and allows us to Digivolve freely. No longer do we need to rely on such technology." Angewomon replied proudly as she moved closer to Renamon, pressing her body close, which caused her breasts to press against Renamon's back, making the foxy Digimon blush at the sensation.

"And we can offer this power to you." Flamedramon said, staring at Renamon with his crimson eyes. "Just submit to us and be one with our Master."

"I will never join you or betray my friends." Renamon spat back, trying to shake Angewomon away from her.

From her reluctance, seeing her will was greater than expected, Angewomon frowned at the vixen's refusal, before an idea came to her and turned her attention to Flamedramon.

"Perhaps she needs some 'persuasion'?" She suggested, keeping a tight hold on Renamon, before moving her right hand around, rubbing the vixen's right breast, making Renamon blush again, while Flamedramon smirked at what Angewomon was implying.

"I like the way you think, my sexy kitten." Flamedramon replied, before moving close to Renamon, where he wrapped his arms around Angewomon and kissed her, making the corrupt Digimon of Light moan in Flamedramon's mouth for a moment, before she placed her arms around Flamedramon, kissing him back and leaving Renamon in the middle, blushing heavily at the close contact of the two Digimon's bodies pressing and rubbing against hers'.

And being on the beast line of Digimon, Renamon's senses were greater when compared to the more human-like Digimon, which were now working against her, for she could smell the arousal of Flamedramon and Angewomon as they continued to kiss.

"It seems we're not the only ones getting into this." Angewomon teased as she broke from Flamedramon's lips, for Angewomon, despite being in a human form, her senses remained as strong as if she were Gatomon, making her smirk when she could sense Renamon was starting to get turned on.

"Perhaps we should include her?" Flamedramon asked, making Angewomon smirk once again.

"You read my mind." The corrupt Digimon of Light said in reply, before she focused on Renamon, on her face, and began to kiss around her cheeks, while Flamedramon moved his head down, to Renamon's chest, planting kisses on her stomach.

And while Renamon continued to struggle against Angewomon's hold, the vixen couldn't help but let out a moan at the sensations she felt as the two vampiric Digimon continued their actions, which only increased as Flamedramon's tongue began to lash at Renamon's breasts, licking the soft mounds and hardening nipples.

"Oh Vee." Angewomon soon called, getting his attention to see his lover smirking again.

"You have no idea what is going on down here. Renamon is getting so wet." The corrupt Digimon of Light said, making Flamedramon look down to see Renamon's pussy was exposed, getting wet with her sexual fluids due to the stimulation of his actions, as well as Angewomon's fingers teasing the vixen's threshold.

Blushing from both Angewomon's words, as well as their truth, Renamon shifted around, again trying to break from Angewomon's hold, or the very least, get Angewomon's fingers away from her pussy, but stopped when Flamedramon, after removing his gauntlets, placed his left hand on the foxy Digimon's face and stared at her with a caring and considerate expression.

"Renamon, all we're trying to do is make you feel good." Flamedramon said, staring into Renamon's eyes as he then asked. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"I... I won't fall for your tricks..." Renamon managed to say, closing her eyes as she tried not to look into Flamedramon's, making him sigh.

"I understand." He said.

"I don't." Angewomon said like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, before adding with confusion in her tone. "Here is a perfectly sexy Digimon and you don't want him?"

"Easy, Angewomon. Like our Master said, Renamon's will is strong, but she will come around." Flamedramon said, making Angewomon nod in respect toward her beloved.

"Very well. But until then, why don't you come around here?" She then offered as an enticing smile appeared on her lips, mirrored by Flamedramon, who understood at what Angewomon was really asking, walked away from Renamon and got behind Angewomon, who moaned as she felt her mate's hands move to her legs.

His hands moving to her sides, Flamedramon asked. "Are you ready?"

"Do you need to ask?" Angewomon asked back, moving her hips back so her buttocks rubbed against Flamedramon's crotch, where in the corrupt Digimon of Courage and Friendship let both his love and desires for Angewomon consume him as he grabbed at her thong, tearing it off and throwing it aside, before plunging his now hard cock into Angewomon's waiting ass, making her cry out and arch her back at the pleasure, while Renamon blushed at feeling the corrupted angel Digimon's breasts, as well as her now exposed pussy, push against her more.

"Oh, Flamedramon!" Angewomon gasped loudly, loving the feel of having her mate's cock back inside of her.

It was so hot, so big, so perfect, and Angewomon loved every second of it pounding into her, which continued to make Angewomon cry out, moaning for more, which Flamedramon was more than happy to comply with as he moved his right hand, away from Angewomon's hip and up her body, to the black material that covered her tits and slid his hand underneath it, where he began to rub her breast.

However, with the added pleasure, Renamon continued to struggle against Angewomon's hold, mentally cursing her body as she felt herself get aroused by their actions, especially when Angewomon, continuing to hold her tightly, moved her hands around and began to massage her breasts.

But Renamon tried to focus, she knew she had to get out, that whoever it was that corrupted the two was more than likely going for Rika, and she needed to protect her Tamer/friend.

Between her struggling and her arousal from the pleasure she was receiving, Renamon lost track of the time, not knowing how long she had been in Angewomon's hold, panting with both arousal and exhaustion, while Angewomon chuckled through her pleasure.

"Yes, oh, yes... that's it Flamedramon, keep going...!" Angewomon moaned as she felt nothing but pleasure, shown on Renamon's backside, for her fur was damp with the corrupt Digimon's cum.

"Renamon, I thought you were smarter than this... Join me and you could feel what I am feeling forever..." She then told Renamon, who just ignored her, continuing to try and get out of the hold, before she felt a hand on her cheek, surprising her, for it felt like a human's hand, causing Renamon to open her eyes, where her vision was met with a pair of deep crimson red eyes that stared into hers'.

And despite her will, she found herself unable to look away.

Continuing to stare into those eyes, Renamon felt her breathing start to slow down, she felt lightheaded, before her mind gave in as she finally relaxed in Angewomon's hold, allowing Angewomon to loosen it a little and focus more on Flamedramon, who continued to pound his cock nice and hard into her.

As Renamon stared blankly into Davis' eyes, he smirked as he held her gaze, while Kari and Rika stood behind him, interested in seeing what their beloved Master would do with the foxy Digimon, to which Davis then leaned forward and sank his fangs into Renamon's neck, causing the vixen to moan slightly before her eyes shut, while Davis then removed his fangs just as quickly as he used them.

And a moment later, Renamon opened her eyes, showing them now glazed over completely, while a blank, happy smile adorned her face.

Gazing at Davis, Renamon just continued to smile, before she asked in a combination of loyalty and a mindless stupor. "I am yours' to command Master, how may I serve you?"

"That's new..." Angewomon commented as she and Flamedramon stopped their actions to see what their Master was doing, to which Angewomon then released her hold on Renamon, who merely stood still, while Davis continued to caress Renamon's cheek, having big plans for the vixen.

"This is what will become of those who serve us, you'd be surprised how things work more easily when free will isn't involved." Davis said as he continued to stroke Renamon's cheek, making her sigh in pleasure at her Master's touch.

"For example." Davis then said, before he looked Renamon in the eyes and then ordered. "Renamon, get down and get on all fours."

Without even replying, Renamon obeyed, getting down on the ground as she looked up at Davis like an affectionate pet, while Kari, Rika, and Angewomon smirked at seeing the fox Digimon's tail start to wag happily, never expecting to see Renamon become so submissive.

"And until you're told otherwise, you will yip like a fox, understand?" Davis asked, before smirking darkly as Renamon yipped a yes in reply.

"Good girl." Davis said, glad to see Renamon was under his complete control, but with other plans he had for Kari, Rika and the various heroes and heroines, he faced Renamon a final time, to give her one last command.

"Renamon, you will remain as you are, only you will now obey Veemon and Gatomon." He instructed, smirking as he stared down at Renamon, who nodded and yipped, before the Motomiya looked over at Veemon and Gatomon, who had reverted back to their original forms, but from their private areas still showing, both were still in the mood to mate.

"Have fun." Davis then said to Veemon and Gatomon, taking his leave, alongside Kari and Rika.

"You know she's not alone right?" Rika then asked with a smirk, knowing who they were going for next, who was to be her Master's final bride.

"I know." Davis said with a smirk, before the three disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, leaving Veemon and Gatomon alone with the brainwashed vixen.

Staring at Renamon curiously, Veemon asked. "So what should we do with her?"

Thinking about it, Gatomon then smirked.

"I have an idea." She told Veemon, before walking over to Renamon, grabbing her mane and pulling her over to the 'V' marked Digimon.

"Alright Renamon, to show your loyalty to us, you will suck Veemon's cock." Gatomon instructed, before adding. "However, for your refusal and lack of discipline before, I will spank you as you do. Got it?"

From Gatomon's command, Renamon moved forward, letting her tongue out to lap at the pre-cum still on Veemon's dick, before moving her head over his manhood, causing Veemon to groan and grasp the sides of Renamon's head.

And as the brainwashed vixen began giving Veemon a blowjob, Gatomon, after removing her gloves, began spanking Renamon, slapping her ass, which made her moan around Veemon's member, but continued her actions.

"Rena... oh, Renamon... you are so good at this..." Veemon commented positively, his hands gently guiding her head up and down his cock, while Gatomon, continuing to slap the foxy Digimon's ass, couldn't help but smile warmly at the corrupt Digimon of Miracles.

Despite Renamon being brainwashed and stripped of her free will, Veemon was still the kind-hearted Digimon Gatomon loved and knew he would treat her and any other female Digimon placed under their thrall with care and content.

She also knew any female Digimon to join them, despite being under their mind control, would also be lucky to experience the pleasure Veemon had to offer.

But breaking from her thoughts, Gatomon stopped spanking Renamon when she heard Veemon groans increase, making her look to him and saw from his clenched eyes, Veemon was close to his orgasm.

"I... I can't hold it... Renamon, I'm gonna come...!" Veemon groaned in warning, about to remove Renamon's head off his cock, only for Gatomon to step in, where in she moved behind Veemon and placed her paws firmly on his hands.

"Swallow it all." The corrupt Digimon of Light ordered, moving her paws up and down, making Veemon move his hands along with her's until Veemon groaned loudly, unable to take anymore as he then had his climax, releasing his cum into Renamon's mouth, who, following the command of the feline Digimon, swallowed, managing to drink down all of Veemon's cum.

Once she finished, Veemon, after Gatomon lowered her paws, removed her head from his cock, looking at Renamon, to see her staring up at him with her blank smile on her face, awaiting for her next orders.

And after Gatomon had helped in his pleasure, Veemon felt like returning the favour.

"Now be a good girl and lick Gatomon's pussy, nice and slow." He commanded, getting a happy yip from Renamon, before he moved aside and watched on as Renamon crawled towards the feline Digimon, her eyes staring at Gatomon's wet pussy, and began to lick happily, causing Gatomon to moan loudly.

"That it, foxy... keep licking and don't stop...!" Gatomon yelled with pleasure as Renamon continued to eat her out, her tongue pushing deep within Gatomon's wet folds, while Veemon remained on the side, watching with a smirk, especially loving the sight of Renamon's ass in the air.

And from the combination of Gatomon and Renamon indulging in their erotic actions, as well as the vixen on all fours, Veemon felt his manhood erect once again and decided to give the fox Digimon some pleasure of her own, where in he moved behind Renamon, put his hands on her hips and aligned his cock with her wet folds.

Then, without warning, Veemon pushed forward, causing Renamon to moan lightly in Gatomon's pussy as the "V" marked Digimon began to fuck her from behind.

"Man she's nice and wet, looks like you did a number on her." Veemon said to Gatomon, who smirked through her moaning, glad to see her lover getting into it.

"Well lets enjoy her while we can for now... Won't be long before our Master brings the last of his brides home..." Gatomon said in reply, getting a nod from Veemon as he continued thrusting in and out of the entranced fox Digimon, filling her empty head with a haze of pleasure.

Renamon paid no mind to their conversation, unable to comprehend anything, only her need and desire to obey, continuing to lick Gatomon's pussy, which made the feline Digimon continue to moan in pleasure and approval, while Veemon resumed his actions, making Renamon moan a little at the sensations she felt of having Veemon's penis inside of her.

But after several more minutes of her actions, Gatomon couldn't contain herself, let out a loud cry and came, her sexual fluids spilling into Renamon's mouth and all over her face, leaving the vixen in place, moaning as Veemon continued to thrust his manhood in and out, leaving all but the tip of his cock inside Renamon.

And after another few minutes, feeling his own climax coming, Veemon let out a loud groan as he came inside of the entranced vixen, filling her with his seed and causing Renamon to sigh from the pleasure, while mindlessly climaxing, cumming all over Veemon's cock.

Removing his cock from Renamon, Veemon said. "Alright let's get you cleaned up and head back to our Master's place."

"And you can talk normal again." He then added, making Renamon nod in reply.

"I hear and I shall obey..." Renamon said in her mindless stupor as she stood up and followed the two, ready to obey her Master and his followers for as long as they desired.

-Meanwhile-

At DATS HQ, which served as the main base for the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Fusion Fighters, and the DATS team as they worked together to protect the timelines, Gennai, Izzy, Tentomon, Tai, Agumon and the DATS team looked at the monitor as Takuya, back in his human form, replayed the events that happened from his perspective, while other monitors had Takato and Mikey, who listened in on the events.

"You sure Davis is alright?" Tai asked with a little worry in his voice, not liking to hear that the maroon haired boy was injured.

"Kari took him back home, and she's probably asleep by now, so I think it's best to contact her until the morning." Takuya said, deciding to be the one to relay the news after he let Zoe, Rika, and Renamon go home for the evening.

Seeing Tai downcasted, Marcus said with a smirk. "Don't worry about it, if there is one thing I've learned about Davis it's that he's tough and is not going to get beaten by a flying rodent."

Tai just smirked at this, knowing Marcus was right.

"What about the IceDevimon?" Thomas asked.

"They bolted off as soon as the bats started to swarm, we couldn't find them afterwards." Takuya informed, a little ashamed the enemy Digimon had gotten away, but knew they would have another shot at taking them out sooner or later.

"They did seem pretty scared though." The Legendary Warrior then remarked, still surprised that such strong Digimon would run from such small creatures though.

"I don't blame them." Tentomon said, before he told the others. "We once saw them eat two massive Digimon in seconds."

"Well in any case I'll send out a message letting everyone know about Davis. You guys should get some sleep, we'll deal with this tomorrow." Megumi suggested as she typed on the terminal she was working on, causing her PawnChessmon to nod in agreement with his partner.

"Good, because I'm beat." Came Tagiru's voice from behind Mikey, causing the others to roll their eyes at his antics, before the monitors turned off.

"I'm still surprised those bats are still around." Izzy then said, thinking aloud. "I was sure they would've vanished when Myotismon was defeated."

"They're actually older than he was." Gennai said.

He looked deep in thought, getting a surprised look from Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon.

"I need to go check on some things, you all have a good night and we'll talk in the morning." Gennai said as he turned to walk to the portal back to his Digital World, leaving the others confused as to what he meant, while none of them knew what was really happening to their friends.

-Sometime later, within Shibuya-

Zoe sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror of her room, wearing a red bikini that showed off her figure, as well as her D-cup sized breasts, before she yelled towards the opened door. "Anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, sugar." Came the reply of the blue aquatic Digimon lounging on her couch, the Legendary Warrior of Water, Ranamon.

When their Digital World was saved from Lucemon, the remaining Legendary Warriors were reborn, given second chances to right the wrongs they had committed, and for Ranamon, it was a chance to begin again, and she wanted to do so by making it up to Zoe for all the wrong she had done to the blonde haired girl.

At first, the rest of the guys were not sure about her, worried that she would turn on them, but to their surprise, as well as Ranamon's, Zoe stood up for her, even offering to let her visit her on their Earth and crash at her place when her family was out of town.

"No reply from that Kari girl yet." Ranamon continued, looking down at the cellphone on the couch next to her, before turning her head back to the TV show she was watching, while Zoe sighed again, hoping to have heard back from Kari after she had messaged her about Davis' condition.

She liked the boy, for he reminded her of Takuya a lot, and felt for Kari when she saw how devastated the girl was when he was hurt.

But Zoe shook her head; she would contact Kari later, for now she and Ranamon were going to go down to her apartment's pool for some relaxation.

Though it was night already, Zoe knew the pool would be empty, and wouldn't have to explain the strange blue humanoid creature that was swimming in the pool.

Ranamon, meanwhile, sat comfortably on the couch as she waited for Zoe, her shell like helmet removed and placed on the seat beside her, revealing her turquoise hair, which went down her upper back, finding herself enjoying the show she was watching.

Out of the many things she enjoyed about the Real World, it was television that stood out the most.

However, the Wielder of Water then sensed someone standing next to her, sure it wasn't Zoe, for the blonde, even as Zephyrmon, wasn't that fast, which caused Ranamon to look up, where she found a pair of red eyes staring down at her, causing Ranamon to stare into them, while the figure above her just smirked.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Zoe asked from her room, only for the blonde to get confused when Ranamon didn't reply, certain Ranamon would immediately talk about her joy to feel the water's embrace wash over her being.

"Ranamon?" Zoe asked as she walked out of the bedroom, only to look surprised when she saw Ranamon standing at attention with a blank smile on her face, her eyes seemingly glazed over.

"Ranamon are you alright?" Zoe asked as she walked towards her, confused, before she stopped when she noticed two marks on Ranamon's neck, which made Zoe panic, for the signs pointed to a vampire, but Zoe was sure vampires were just made up.

But unable to think about it, Zoe then felt a presence behind her, increasing her panic as she turned around, before she found herself getting lost in a pair of crimson red eyes, while two strong hands then went around her waist.

Finding herself unable to move or look away from the eyes, her mind getting cloudy as she felt lightheaded, Zoe soon relaxed as her eyes also glazed over and her mind became blank.

"That's it, Zoe. Just keep staring into my eyes. Let all your thoughts fade away and feel yourself relaxing. Your only desire to obey." Davis said with a smirk as Zoe slowly nodded her head.

"I desire only to obey..." Zoe replied as a blank smile appeared on her face.

"I am your Master, you are my slave. I am everything to you. Pleasing me is your greatest desire, as is pleasing your Queen, Kari, your slave sister, Rika, and any other woman who follow my rule. You exist to serve me." Davis then said.

"Yes Master... you are everything... I desire to please you and Queen Kari... I exist to serve you..." Zoe replied as her body became aroused, which Davis noticed as he smelt her arousal, as did Kari and Rika.

Knowing what was to come next after experiencing it herself, Rika, who was with Kari and Ranamon, groping the entranced Digimon's breasts, then asked. "Do you want use to join in on the fun, or have our own fun with this one?"

Davis smirked as he replied. "Of course. I want my lovely brides to join in, it's better that you get to know each other intimately."

"Of course, Master." Kari said, speaking for her and Rika and began to approach their Master and the blonde.

But before she could feel his touch again, Kari turned her attention back on Ranamon, deciding not to just leave the Legendary Warrior of Water standing around and spoke up.

"Ranamon, while we have fun with Zoe, you will strip out of your clothing and finger yourself, while saying 'I am Ranamon. I am the proud slave of my Master, Davis Motomiya. I live to obey him and pleasure his Digimon, his wonderful Queen, Kari, and her fellow brides, Rika and Zoe." The brunette told Ranamon, who nodded.

"I shall obey you, my Queen..." Ranamon then said in a distant voice as she obeyed, removing her outfit, revealing her D-cup sized breasts, showing that with her recreation, her body too had changed, before she followed her command, fingering her wet pussy as she mindlessly chanted the words Kari told her, repeating them each time she finished saying them.

With Ranamon, both showing her obedience, as well as seeing the naked girl pleasuring herself, Davis smirked, before he turned his attention back on Zoem where he took Zoe's hand and lead her back into the bedroom, with Kari and Rika right behind him, removing their clothing as they walked.

Once inside, Davis turned around and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his as he kissed her passionately, causing the entranced blonde to moan as she melted into the kiss, while feeling her new Master's hands roam around her body, before they moved down, giving her ass cheeks a squeeze.

Kari and Rika both felt aroused as they watched their new sister get pleasured by their Master, where in both turned to each other and embraced in a passionate kiss, one that caused Davis to smirk through his kiss with Zoe, glad to see his other slaves getting along, before the maroon haired boy then broke from his kiss with Zoe, reached up her back and untied her bikini top, moving away from Zoe and taking the top with him, leaving Zoe's breasts free as she stood at attention.

"Remove your bottoms and lie on the bed with your legs spread." Davis commanded.

"As you desire...My Master…" Zoe said, removing her bikini bottoms, revealing her wet pussy and tight ass, before she walked over to the bed and lied down, spreading her legs as ordered.

Davis smirked at the sight before he removed his clothing, causing Kari and Rika to moan in their makeout session at seeing their Master's naked form and all nine-inches of his member, feeling themselves getting aroused and wet, while Zoe blushed at seeing Davis naked for the first time.

Crawling onto the bed, stopping just as his eyes met hers', Davis then leaned down and kissed her again, making Zoe moan in Davis' mouth as he continued to kiss her, adding to her pleasure as his hands roamed around her body, mainly around her chest and just around her womanhood.

But after a few minutes, Davis, desiring more, broke the kiss and began to kiss down Zoe's body, causing her to sigh with pleasure, especially when he began to lick and suck on her breasts.

"Master..." Zoe moaned, her entranced mind loving the feeling, before Davis moved down her body, kissing her stomach lightly, before he saw eye leveled with her pussy.

Gaining a smirk, Davis moved in and began to slowly lick her pussy, pushing in deeply, causing his nose to rub against her clit, which made Zoe arch her back in pleasure as she moaned loudly.

"Master... Ah... so good... Master...!" Zoe moaned as Davis continued to pleasure her, while Rika and Kari, desiring their Master too, joined in, climbing onto the bed, where they each took a seat beside the blonde and started to kiss her neck and rub her breasts.

And between the combined pleasure of her Master, as well as Kari and Rika, it wasn't long before Zoe let out a cry as she came, to which Davis licked her pussy clean, enjoying her taste and knowing what was coming next.

Standing up, Davis then ordered the three girls. "Let her stand up while I lay on the bed. When I do, Zoe, you will mount me."

"Yes Master." Kari, Rika and Zoe replied obediently, though Zoe's voice was more distant than the other girls, before Kari and Rika did as they were told and gladly helped Zoe up, while Davis lay down on the bed, causing his cock to point in the air.

And with Davis in position, Zoe then followed her command as Kari and Rika helped her back on the bed, slowly lowering her onto Davis' shaft, before stopping just as the tip was slightly in her pussy, causing the entranced blonde to almost whimper desperately.

Davis smirked as he said. "You will ride my cock, feeling nothing but absolute pleasure and obedience to me. The longer you ride, the more you long for me, to obey me. And when we are done, I will make you my bride. You will rule beside me, Kari, and Rika over all we see fit, for all eternity."

"You will be happy with us, knowing that you will have us to love you and our Master to make love to you every single night for eternity." Kari added as she kissed Zoe's cheek, feeling herself getting aroused at her own words and seeing her statement was getting Zoe all hot.

"I'd like that..." Zoe replied distantly with flushed cheeks.

"Then get ready for the ride of your life and the pleasures that will follow." The Nonaka said, kissing Zoe's other cheek, before moving back and watched on as Davis grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled her down, making her moan loudly as she felt all of Davis' member go deep inside of her threshold.

Zoe took a second to get use to the feeling of her Master inside of her, before she slowly began to move up and down, moaning at the pleasure that coursed through her body as she rode Davis' cock.

"Oh Master, it's so deep... Ah... it feels amazing... I... I love it...!" She gasped, feeling surges of pleasure as Davis continued to guide her up and down his member, before Zoe began to act on her own, placed her hands on her Master's chest and rode his cock, making the blonde want more as they continued.

And Zoe's pleasure then increased as Kari and Rika returned to her sides, each taking a breast in their hands, which they massaged, while their lips began to move around the blonde's neck.

"It feels good doesn't it? You just want it to go on forever." Kari whispered into Zoe's ear, giving it a lick, while reaching down and groping the blonde's ass cheek, adding to Zoe's pleasure.

"This can go on forever, just by serving our Master and our Queen." Rika whispered, kissing Zoe's cheek again, before mimicking the actions of her Queen as she too rubbed Zoe's butt, making the Legendary Warrior of Wind moan louder and causing her to accept what seemed to be her fate.

For two hours Zoe was lost in a haze of lust and pleasure with her Master and the girls, loving the feelings of euphoria they were giving to her body, before Zoe began to move frantically as felt she was going to climax.

"Take me... Master, I beg you... make me yours'...!" Zoe let out, no longer caring about being a Legendary Warrior, a hero or her past, all that mattered was her Master and the future she would have with him.

And after several more thrusts, Zoe screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm hit her, causing her pussy to tighten around Davis' cock, causing him to groan loudly as he came inside of her.

Sighing in pure bliss, Kari and Rika helped Zoe lie close to their Master as Davis stroked Zoe's hair, causing her to sigh, especially when Davis moved her hair out of the way and tilt her head, before plunging his fangs into her neck.

When Zoe opened her eyes again, she was in her Master's arms, while Kari and Rika were on either side of them, as she sighed, feeling her fangs as she felt reborn, before looking at her new Master with her now crimson red eyes, where she smiled warmly at him and said. "I am yours' Master, now and forever."

And form Zoe submitting to Davis and the darkness, the Motomiya smirked, just before he leaned in and kissed Zoe once again, only she gladly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Davis' body and looking forward to the next time they could make love, as well as who else would serve them.

-Later-

Back in his apartment, Davis sat on his couch with content smile as Kari sat on his lap, facing him, while Rika and Zoe were on either side of him.

Knowing they wouldn't be disturbed by any unwanted guests, the four had discarded their clothing, leaving them all completely naked, where in Rika and Zoe wanted to continue to show their loyalty and love to their Master as they kissed around his neck and rubbed their hands against his chest, wanting nothing more than to please him.

And while Davis was with his slaves, Veemon, after returning from Rika's, was relaxing in a seat beside his partner, with Gatomon on his lap as he stroked her fur, causing the corrupt feline to purr, while Renamon stood behind him, massaging Veemon's shoulders, while her breasts unintentionally rubbed against his back, not that Veemon minded.

And with her ready to serve, Ranamon was standing before Veemon, performing an erotic dance, moving her hips and twirling around so the 'V' marked Digimon could see all her naked glory, including her ass, vagina and the blank smile that remained on her face.

But as much as Davis was enjoying his three brides, the moment was interrupted when the door opened, revealing Jun with a tray of cups in her hand.

"Forgive the interruption, Master, but I thought everyone would be hungry after all your fun." Jun guessed, before Davis, Kari, Rika, Zoe, Veemon, and Gatomon all let out almost feral growls as the smelled the scent of blood coming from the cups.

"Good, I was getting hungry, and Ranamon was looking quite delicious." Zoe said with a smirk, while Ranamon's smile grew, her brainwashed mind unable to comprehend the hidden meaning of her new mistress' comment.

As Jun handed the group their cups, Davis had to ask. "Where exactly did you get this?"

"From the hospital nearby." Jun replied, smirking, which showed her blood soaked fangs as she then told him. "I 'convinced' the guards and staff to let me take a few blood packs, as well as forgetting they ever saw me."

"However, I am not one without a heart, which is why I made sure there was plenty of blood left for those who need it." She then informed with a bow, causing Davis to smirk at her loyalty and thoughtfulness, before he took a cup from her and drank, enjoying the taste.

And after the gathered vampires had their fill, Davis looked at them and told them. "While I would love to enjoy more time together, we need to get moving."

"What's the rush Master?" Zoe asked, wanting more alone time with her Master and fellow brides, before she heard her phone beep, along with Kari's and Rika's, causing the three to look to see a message from DATS about Davis' injury.

"That's the rush, my dear, it won't be long before one of them figures out what is going on, so we need to gather what slaves we can and start my plan before they decide to ruin everything." Davis said in reply, making the girls and Digimon nod in loyalty and understanding.

"Of course, Master." The group said, ready to follow their Master's wishes.

"But first things first." Davis said as he waved his hand in front of his brides and Jun, where a dark cloud moved over their bodies, enveloping the girls and making them moan.

And when the darkness dissipated, the girls smirked at seeing their new changes.

No longer were Kari, Rika or Zoe naked, but were adorned in full body black corsets, leaving their cleavage on display for their Master to see, while all three wore sleeveless black vests that went down their backs like capes.

Black eyeliner and lipstick heightened the beauty of their faces, while each girl had a black coloured silk collar around their neck, fastened in place, but was positioned to allow the marks of their Master be seen.

Black, silk gloves covered their hands and went up slightly past their elbows, while matching stockings went up past their knees, covered only by their dark high heeled boots.

And with their new outfits, Kari, Rika and Zoe smiled, all feeling a combination of feeling power and feeling sexy from how they were dressed.

And like the brides of the Motomiya, Jun too had a change in her wardrobe, gaining a black latex ensemble that covered her stomach, arms, and legs, but left her chest, hands and feet exposed with a purple robe that covered her arms and went down her body, causing her to smirk and run her hands across the material.

"Oh I like." Jun said with a smirk.

"Definitely, a wonderful choice Master." Kari said as she moved her hands over her body.

"A girl could get use to this." Rika added, getting a nod of agreement from Zoe as they examined each other's outfits, secretly thinking how sexy the others looked.

Davis smirked at seeing his servants loving their new outfits, before he said. "Now let's get going. I already have our next slaves in mind."

"And Jun." Davis called, turning his focus on his sister, where the corrupt Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then said. "As a reward for your obedience, you will claim the first one. I'm certain you'll be happy with them. You will then take them and Ranamon to the Digital World to get my plan started."

"As you command, Master." Jun said in reply with a smirk, already knowing whom her target was, while Davis smirked, for his plan was coming together.


	3. Fangs on Friendship, Love and Sincerity

As the night continued to blanket Odaiba, above the rooftops was a shadowed figure, leaping from building to building, jumping each of the gaps with ease.

But upon coming across one building in particular, the figure stopped and smirked, revealing their fangs.

'Soon you will be all mine, obeying only me and our Master.' They thought, before jumping to the building, landing on the stoop of one of the windows, which they slowly slid open, allowing themselves inside.

Meanwhile, inside one of the other rooms, Matt Ishida, the Digidestined of Friendship and lead guitarist of the Teenage Wolves, was standing before a mirror, straightening up his jacket, getting ready to head out for his date with his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi.

However, Matt was unsure how the events of the night were going to fold out, for he was planning on breaking up with her.

As much as they tried to make things work, their relationship seemed to be diminishing instead of flourishing.

And the more he thought on it, the more he thought of how he betrayed Tai by asking out the girl he knew his best friend had feelings for, and the guilt still ate at him, while he was more than certain that Sora herself had similar thoughts.

But after receiving the message that Davis got injured, despite Kari's reply that he was sleeping it off as she was watching over him, Matt didn't feel right about going out on a date with their friend injured.

Letting out a sigh and knowing that he had to talk to Sora and confront her face to face on this, he stood up and walked out to the living room and to the front door, where his partner, Gabumon, was, relaxing on the couch, where in Matt called to the Digimon of Friendship. "Gabumon, I'm heading out. I'll be back..."

But as soon as he opened the door, Matt was greeted by the sight of Jun Motomiya, dressed in her new attire, standing at the doorway with a smirk.

"Jun!?" He let out, surprised from seeing the maroon haired girl, as well as her new outfit.

"What...?" Matt started to say, trying to ask as to why she was at his residence this late, before his eyes locked with her now red eyes, finding himself unable to look away and suddenly felt lightheaded, finding it harder and harder to concentrate as he continued to gaze into Jun's eyes.

"It's alright my dear." Jun interrupted as she put her hand on Matt's cheek, before telling him. "In a moment you'll have nothing to worry about ever again."

After a moment, seeing the blonde haired boy completely dazed, Jun leaned forward and bit her fangs into his neck, causing Matt to feel a sharp pain before he relaxed completely and closed his eyes as Jun pulled away, revealing the new fang marks on Matt's neck and Jun's fangs dripping with the Ishida's blood.

When Matt opened his eyes again, they were completely glazed over as he gained a blank smile on his face.

"Now you'll be a good boy and do as I say won't you?" Jun asked with a dark smirk, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Matt say it.

"Yes... I am a good boy... I will obey..." Matt said in a mindless stupor as he continued to stare at Jun with a blank smile, making Jun grin.

And Jun continued to grin as she looked over his shoulder to see Gabumon, who stood at attention, his expression dull and eyes glazed over, showing he too had fallen under Jun's influence.

"I must admit I've wanted to be a Digidestined for a long time." Jun commented, before she said with a smirk. "And now I can be. Gabumon, you are now my partner."

"That is if you're alright with giving him to me?" She asked Matt, gazing at the blond and cupping his cheek.

"Of course..." Matt replied in an obedient tone, smiling as he then told Jun. "Whatever you want, it is yours'..."

"Good boy." Jun said, liking the hold she now had over Matt, before leaning forward and claiming the Ishida's lips in a deep kiss, making her mentally smirk when she felt Matt kiss her back.

But desiring more, Jun broke from the kiss and faced Gabumon.

"Make sure we're not disturbed." She ordered.

"As you command..." Gabumon replied with a tone containing little to no emotion.

But more focused on Matt, Jun took his hand and led him back into the bedroom, where the maroon haired girl pressed her hands against Matt's chest, liking the feeling of his body, but desired to feel his skin and pushed, causing Matt to fall back on the bed, with Jun following, climbing on top of Matt, where she engaged him in another kiss.

"I've wanted this for so long, now you're all mine." Jun said in a lustful voice as she moved her head down, bit into the collar of Matt's shirt and ripped it right off of him, throwing the remnants away, alongside his jacket.

With his shirt removed, Jun felt her desires for Matt increase, causing her to act on them as she began to kiss his exposed chest, causing the entranced blonde to sigh in response to the sensation of Jun's kisses, before she moved down and repeated her actions on his pants, sinking her fangs into the fabric and tearing them away, smirking as she saw the tent that was his boxers, knowing what was waiting for her.

"This is going to be so much fun." Jun said with a giggle, before moving up so that she was sitting on Matt's chest and then snapped her fingers, causing her to disappear, fading away in a dark mist, leaving her completely naked on top of the brainwashed Digidestined.

"But before I have fun with this..." She began to say, reaching into Matt's underwear and feeling his hardening member, the maroon haired girl said. "You're going to please me."

"Start licking." Jun ordered, removing her hand from Matt's boxers, to her pussy and spread her lips, while placing the other behind Matt's head and pushing it close to her body.

Unable to reply, but obeying, Matt let his tongue out and began to move it around Jun's slit, causing her to throw her head back and moan.

"That's it, Matt... keep going... keep licking!" Jun moaned as Matt mindlessly pleased her, obeying her orders as he pushed his tongue inside of Jun's pussy, increasing her pleasure and causing her to grasp Matt's head tightly.

With each lick, Jun could only continue to moan, loving not only the great sensations of euphoria she was feeling, but also the dominance she held over Matt, smiling down at him as he continued to lick and suck her pussy, while staring up at her with his glazed over eyes.

But after an hour, Jun let out a scream of pleasure as she came all over Matt's face, while the entranced Digidestined continued to lick her clean.

"That was so good!" Jun said as she caught her breath, before smirking and adding. "Now for the main event."

With that said, Jun then moved down, turned her body around, allowing her to see Matt's covered erection, briefly, for the maroon haired girl then pulled off Matt's underwear, certain that with his new mindset and role as her slave, he wouldn't need to be clothed for long periods of time, which filled the girl with lust as she stared at Matt's naked being, gazing at his eight-inch cock.

But wanting more than to just see it, Jun then lowered herself onto the blond's manhood, moaning in pleasure from the feel, while Matt sighed with a pleasure filled response.

"Oh, Matt..." Jun moaned, lowering herself and getting all of Matt's penis inside of her, filling Jun with great amounts of pleasure, before she started to move around, stopping for a moment when she felt the blond's member pressing against her hymen, before pushing down as hard as she could, which caused Jun to groan in discomfort of having her virginity taken.

But with her new strength, Jun pushed past the pain and focused on the pleasure, placing her hands on Matt's legs and continued to move up and down on the Ishida's manhood.

She then began to raise herself up before going back down again, getting herself into a rhythm as she began to ride her new pet.

"Massage my breasts with those strong hands of yours'." She moaned, finding she was losing herself to the pleasure and position of power, not that it mattered.

"Whatever you wish..." Matt replied, his tone sounding a little dazed as he obeyed, moving upward so he was sitting on the bed, while Jun was in his lap, still moaning from the feel of Matt inside of her, as well as his hands now rubbing her breasts, while his thumbs rubbed over her nipples.

"Yes... yes, Matt, yes...! That's it... Oh, Matt... I... I love you...!" Jun screamed in pleasure as she continued to ride the blond, who groaned mindlessly in reply, before saying. "And I love you..."

Jun giggled at his reply, part of her knowing Matt had said that as part of his new mental programming, but allowed herself to enjoy the moment as she continued to enjoy the moment of pleasure.

But after two hours, Jun began to move frantically as she felt she was close to her orgasm.

Her movements increasing, as well as her moans, Jun called out as she continued. "Cum with me slave...!"

Unsure if Matt was obeying or his body was unable to contain itself, the Ishida let out a loud groan as he then came, cumming deeply inside of Jun's waiting womb, filling her with his seed.

"Oh, Matt!" Jun then cried out, arching her head upward and climaxing just moments after Matt, her sexual fluids spurting from her womanhood and all over Matt's penis.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Jun sighed in content, wishing she could just tie Matt up to the bed and have her way with him forever, but knew she needed to get her Master's plans started or he would be displeased.

Besides, if she served him faithfully, he might let her turn Matt and make him her pet for all of eternity, thoughts that made Jun smile and filled her with hope and arousal.

However, Jun was then brought out of her thoughts when she heard Matt's phone vibrate, causing her to remove herself off of Matt's manhood, approach the phone and pick it up.

"Let's see who wants you now." Jun said, scrolling through Matt's phone and found he had a new message, one that displeased her.

Dear Matt.

Have you forgotten, tonight was our date?

It's ok, things have been troublesome. Davis was attacked during his last trip to the Digital World, I hope he's alright.

Please message me as soon as you can, we need to talk, face to face.

-From Sora.

Reading the message, a dark smirk appeared on her face.

"Silly girl, don't worry about him, you're about to have your eyes opened to your true purpose in life." Jun said, knowing what plans Davis had in store for the Digidestined of Love.

And knowing her Master would be awhile before she was needed once again, Jun walked back to the bed, climbed on top of Matt and smiled seductively, feeling she was ready for a second round of pleasure.

And looking at Matt's cock, Jun was certain he was as well.

-Meanwhile-

Inside her room, Sora stood in front of her mirror, dressed for her date with Matt, which consisted of a red tank top that clung to her figure and showed off her large D-cup sized breasts and a matching skirt that showed off her smooth legs.

As Sora waited for Matt to respond to her message, wondering what the condition of her boyfriend was, she then let her mind drift, thinking about how their relationship hadn't gone as either of them had expected, before her mind drifted back to Tai, wondering how he was doing.

Despite what she kept telling herself, Sora really did care for the Digidestined of Courage, more than she realized, with her mind having to drift to him in order for her to get through some of her times with Matt, which was the reason Sora wanted to speak with the Digidestined of Friendship, she was hoping that she would not hurt his feelings with her decision of breaking up.

With Matt's absence, Sora continued to think, also hoping that Davis would be alright, as well as Kari.

And though Kari hid it well, Sora knew the brunette well enough to know that she was developing feelings for the young Digidestined of Miracles, after all, she was chosen to be the Digidestined of Love for a reason.

However, Sora was then brought out of her thoughts of romance and relationships when she heard something outside her room, causing her to ask curiously as she walked towards it. "Biyomon?"

Thinking that her Digimon partner was outside, Sora opened the door, only to find herself staring right into Davis' crimson, eerie, yet entrancing eyes.

"Davis...?" Sora began to say, surprised to see him up, as well as in her apartment, before she trailed off as her mind quickly became blank as his eyes remained looking deep into hers', which soon glazed over, while her body relaxed.

Seeing Sora quickly fall under his power made Davis smirk, before he leaned forwards and bit her neck, causing the orange haired girl to moan as she closed her eyes, before he backed away.

A moment later, Sora opened her eyes, showing them now glazed over, while a blank smile adorned her face.

"How may I please you, my Master?" Sora then asked, her tone matching the entranced expression on her face, making Davis smirk.

"I have a few ideas." Davis replied, before taking Sora's left hand and leading her into the living room, where his brides sat on the couch, lost in a threeway makeout session, while Biyomon, just as entranced as her partner, was on her knees, massaging Veemon's feet, with the corrupt Digimon of Courage, as well as Gatomon, who had her arms wrapped around her beloved, smiling.

"Biyomon, you're pretty good at this." Veemon commented as he continued to smile, namely from Gatomon's embrace and Biyomon's talons working their magic, part of his smile was from Biyomon's feathers, which tickled his feet a little, while a fair fraction of Veemon's smile was having both Gatomon and Biyomon under his command, to do with as he liked.

Kari, Rika, and Zoe stopped their kissing when they saw their Master bringing Sora, smirking at seeing their newest plaything, before Davis helped Sora onto the coffee table and sat between Kari and Rika, saying. "Now my sexy slave of love, be a good girl and put on a show for us. Do a striptease."

"I shall obey you, my Master..." Sora replied in a submissive voice, to which Davis responded as he waved his hand slightly, causing Sora's entranced mind to hear music that she began to sway her body to.

Placing her hands behind her head, Sora began to sway her hips in an enticing manner, before she slowly moved them down her body, over her breasts, before reaching the bottom of her tank top, pulled it over her head and let it drop to the floor, showing her Master and Mistresses her red silk bra, which caused the three brides to let out cheers.

"Keep going, Sora!" Kari then called, licking her lips at seeing the Digidestined of Love half naked.

Obeying, Sora moved her hands down her body again, moving them across her toned stomach, before turning around as she unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall to the ground and giving them a few of her tight ass and red silk thong, before standing back up as she danced like a harem girl.

After dancing for a little bit longer, Sora reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground, before gently gropping her tits, already aroused from obeying her Master as she moaned from the sensation while continuing her dance.

Continuing to obey, Sora then reached down and slipped her thong off, showing her owners how aroused she was, before stopping her dance in a pose, with her legs spread and both hands on her breasts, leaning forward to give Davis and his brides a nicer view of her breasts, while awaiting her next commands as she panted in excitement.

Licking her lips lustfully, Kari looked at her beloved Master and said. "Oh Master, she's so sexy, can I play with her please?!"

Davis chuckled at his queen's antics, before he leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss, causing Kari to moan in arousal.

"I think you can join in on the fun." Davis commented once be broke the kiss before he stood up and said to Sora. "Follow us, slave, it's time you pleasure your Master and Queen."

"Yes Master, I exist to please you, use my body as you desire." Sora replied obediently, before she got off the table and followed Davis and Kari back into the bedroom, while Rika and Zoe looked at each other, smirked, and followed them.

Once inside, Davis had Sora stand in the center of the room, while his brides waited around them for the show to begin.

As for Davis himself, he decided to examine his new slave as he first put his hand on Sora's cheek and kissed her passionately on the lips, causing the Digidestined of Love to moan as she allowed her Master's tongue to explore her mouth.

Sora's moaning increased when Davis moved his hands down her back, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under his hands, while Sora felt nothing but pleasure at her Master's touch, before he grabbed both her ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

But after a moment of enjoying the feel of her ass, Davis then broke the kiss and circled around the entranced orange haired girl, before reaching around with his left hand as he began to grope her left breast, while his right hand traveled down her body before he gently inserted two fingers into her snatch, making Sora moan and sigh in pleasure as she leaned back into her Master's chest, allowing him better access to her body.

"Good girl, I bet you love it when I play with your body, don't you?" Davis asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes Master... I love it when you play with me... My body is yours' to do with as you see fit..." Sora replied submissively through her moans.

Davis gained a wicked smile from her reply, before he removed his hands and gave Sora a slap on her ass, causing the entranced girl to moan in pure pleasure, before her Master commanded. "Lean against the wall, and spread your legs for me."

"As you command..." Sora said as she went to the nearby wall, placed her hands on it so that she was leaning forward with her ass sticking out and spread her legs slightly, while her blank smile continued to aborn her face as she stared mindlessly at the wall.

Davis smirked wickedly at Sora's submissiveness, before snapping his fingers, causing his outfit to disappear in a dark mist and leaving him standing naked, an action repeated by his brides, where Kari went to lie down on the bed so she could have a good show of her Davis and Sora, while Rika and Zoe moved closer to each other, looking forward to what was coming.

And with that, Davis then moved behind Sora and gently spread her ass cheeks, causing the entranced girl to moan from his touch, before her moans increased when Davis thrusted his cock into her tight ass and began to fuck her from behind, causing Sora to moan louder, before moaning loudly. "Oh, Master..."

"Master, you are so deep... Ah... so good...!" The Digidestined of Love then called, making Davis smirk from hearing Sora's moans and feeling surges of pleasure from the orange haired girl's tight ass.

And while Davis was pleasuring Sora, his brides each felt aroused, wanting to be in Sora's position, where in Kari moved her right hand down her body, to her snatch and began to finger herself, while Rika and Zoe, desiring not just pleasure, but the contact of another, embraced each other, pressing their bodies close as they engaged in a passionate and lustful kiss.

But after an hour of the combination of taking Sora's ass, as well as the arousal he felt at seeing Kari, Rika and Zoe all pleasuring themselves, Davis began to growl as his thrusts began to quicken.

"Cum with me, my slave!" He groaned, thrusting harder into Sora, which made her moan louder and nod in reply.

"Yes Master... Ah... I hear and I... I obey...!" Sora said through her moans, before Davis let out a groan as he came inside her ass, while the entranced Digidestined of Love screamed in pleasure as she came.

Taking a breather, Davis pulled his cock out of Sora's ass, just before he heard the moans of his brides, causing the corrupt Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to look in the girls' direction, loving the sight of Kari pleasuring herself, her eyes closed, fingers rubbing vigorously at her pussy, while the brunette moaned his name over and over.

And with Kari masturbating, and feeling his manhood erect again, looking back at his entranced sex slave, Davis smirked as an idea came to his mind.

"Sora, climb on top of your Queen and pleasure her." He commanded, making Sora nod.

"As you desire, my Master." She replied obediently and did as she was told, where in the Digidestined of Love then stood up and made her way to the bed, crawling onto it before leaning in and kissing Kari passionately, which Kari returned as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed the orange haired girl's body close to her's, moaning as their breasts pressed against each other.

Loving the sight of his queen and slave making out, Davis wanted more action as he moved towards the bed, spreading both Kari's and Sora's legs, giving him a view of their wet pussies, smirking with animalistic lust, before acting on it as he then pushed his cock deep into Kari's waiting pussy, causing the corrupt Digidestined of Light to moan loudly as she broke her kiss with Sora, who continued to follow her command as she kissed Kari's neck, while Kari moaned and screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, yes...! Oh, Master... right there... You're so good...!" Kari moaned as she felt her Master fuck her once again, never getting tired of it.

"So are you, my Queen..." Davis groaned in reply, enjoying the tightness of Kari's pussy clamping around his member, but had to say. "But I feel Sora should feel some of this..."

With that, Davis pulled his cock out of Kari, much to her disappointment, before pushing it into Sora's, causing the orange haired girl to moan as she thrusted her body against her Master's.

"Oh Master…" Sora moaned, causing Kari to smirk as she said. "I bet it's the best feeling you ever had. You just want more and more."

"Yes my Queen... I want more... I exist to serve you and Master..." Sora moaned while Davis continued to fuck her, before pulling out of her and moving back to Kari, making the brunette squeal in pleasure.

"Don't think I'd forget about you…" Davis told Kari, moving his body down, his chest pressing against Sora's back, while the maroon haired boy managed to get his head down to Kari's and kissed her.

But hearing some muffled moans, Davis broke from the kiss and looked over his shoulder, where he saw Rika and Zoe had moved to the ground, assisting each other in their release as they were in a sixty-nine position, licking the other's pussy.

Davis continued to pleasure both girls for another hour, switching between his Queen and their slave, his cock going deep into their pussies and filling both with great amounts of pleasure, with Kari moaning happily, while Sora, despite her state of mindlessness, seemed to be greatly enjoying herself as Davis and Kari both pleasured her.

But after several more thrusts, Davis felt his climax and began to move frantically, where in he stared at Kari, who smiled and nodded, wanting to feel her Master cum inside of her once again.

And with that, Kari then let out a scream of pleasure as she came all over his cock, before he continued to fuck Sora, who soon followed as she cried in pure bliss.

Catching his breath, Davis then heard a loud cry of pleasure, causing him to look to see both his other brides moaning as they came, before the continued to lick each other clean.

Smirking, Davis then helped Sora off of Kari, where she stood mindlessly at attention with a blank smile as she awaited her next command.

Kari purred from the blissful feeling she was experiencing, before crawling off the bed and standing before Sora, saying with a smirk. "She'll make a fine pet for us, but I wonder if she tastes as good as she looks."

Kari then leaned forward and bit into Sora' neck, causing the entranced Digidestined of Love to moan, before Kari removed her fangs, licking them as she said as a dark smile appeared on her face. "Oh, she does taste good."

"I want a try!" Rika suddenly called as she got up, also taking a bit into Sora's neck, moaning as she pulled her fangs out and said. "You're right, Mistress. Sora does taste good."

Zoe then mimicked Rika's actions, sinking her fangs into the same spot, before removing them and saying. "Yep, we're going to have so much fun with her!"

"Girls..." Davis simply said, getting his brides attention as they saw he had a serious look on his face.

"Let's not drain the well here." He told them.

Confused, the vampiric girls then looked at Sora, who, while still entranced, and an almost drunken smile on her face as she swayed from side to side, exhausted from both the pleasure she had experience, as well as the quick blood loss, causing the three brides to blush and say with submissive/apologetic voices. "Sorry Master."

"I guess we got a little carried away." Kari added, a little embarrassed by their actions, while Davis just shook his head at their antics, before he turned to Sora, put his arm around her, bringing her body close to him, with the pair staring into each other's eyes.

"Sleep." The corrupt Digidestined of Miracles then said as he waved his hand over Sora's eyes, causing them to closed, while her body went limp in his embrace.

Picking Sora up and holding her up bridal style, Davis then laid Sora on the bed, whispering commands into her ear, causing the Digidestined of Love to nod in reply, accepting each command.

"Ranamon." Davis then called as he stood up, causing the brainwashed Legendary Warrior of Water to appear in the room, revealing that all but her shell-like helmet, she was completely naked, where she knelt before the Motomiya.

"What is it you desire, Master?" Ranamon asked in a distant tone.

"When Sora awakens, I want you to bring her to me." Davis commanded.

"As you wish, my Master..." Ranamon replied obediently, before taking a spot beside Sora, waiting for her to awaken so she could follow their Master's orders.

With Sora taken care of, Davis then looked at his brides and said. "As much as I would like all three of you to be with me, I think we can speed things up if we split up. I will take the next targets with Veemon, you girls know who to get next."

Though sad that they would have to part with their beloved Master, even for only a little bit, the girls nodded their heads.

"Yes Master, we will do as you command." Kari, Rika and Zoe replied, making Davis smirk at their continued loyalty, before he then went out of the room to get his partner and have them move on to their next target.

-Later-

Inside the Tachikawa residence, within her shower, Mimi Tachikawa, the Digidestined of Sincerity, hummed happily as she washed her body, her flawless large D-cup sized breasts on display, along with her tight ass, smooth legs, and tone stomach as the warm water continued to pour down her body, washing her of all the day's impurities.

Having gotten back late from a party with some of her American friends, the pink haired girl had not yet checked her messages and had no clue as to what was transpiring with her friends, or what her fate would soon be.

With the water relaxing her, Mimi began talking with her eyes closed, unaware she was thinking aloud.

"What a day. Maybe I'll text Izzy when I'm done here and before I head to bed." The Digidestined of Sincerity said, before she then giggled as the thought about the Digidestined of Knowledge, not realizing herself that she had fallen for him not to long ago, but enjoyed seeing him fluster every now and then when she flirted with him.

Lost in her thoughts, Mimi didn't see the shadow form behind her and take shape, revealing a pair of red eyes and a dark smirk as it appeared behind her.

As Mimi went to turn off the shower with her right hand, a voice from behind then whispered. "You missed a spot."

And before Mimi could register what had just happened, she yelped when she felt a hand grab her ass cheek, giving it a squeeze.

Realizing she was not alone, Mimi turned, ready to confront the unknown individual face to face, a mistake, for Mimi then found herself locked with a pair of familiar crimson eyes, which stared deeply into hers' and caused them to glaze over, while her mind went blank, unable to speak, move or think.

All she could do was continue to stare into the crimson orbs, which made Davis, smirk at seeing his newest pet ready to be claimed, before he moved his head towards her neck, causing the pink haired girl to moan in bliss at the feeling as Davis' fangs sunk into her neck, taking her blood, but making her just as he had made Sora, leaving Mimi silent as she closed her eyes, opening them after Davis had removed his fangs, where in she then stared once again into her new Master's eyes, a blank smile appeared on her face as she said in a distant tone. "I exist to please you Master... use me as you see fit..."

Smirking at Mimi's submission, Davis, who was as naked as his new pet, commanded. "Get on your knees and use your breasts to please me."

"I hear and I will obey..." Mimi said in reply, falling to her knees as her blank eyes stared at her Master's erection, causing a small hue to appear on her cheeks at seeing just how big it was.

But focusing on the command, the newly enslaved Digidestined of Sincerity then wrapped her breasts around Davis' cock, before gently sliding them up and down on it, making Davis sigh with pleasure, especially when Mimi added to the pleasure and lick around the tip of his cock each time it came through her mounds.

"Good… Ah… good girl…!" Davis groaned, enjoying the sensations of Mimi's breasts and mouth working on his cock, managing to then say slyly. "You like this... you like sucking my cock, don't you...?"

"Yes Master..." Mimi replied as she kept up her actions. "I like sucking your cock..."

"That's a good girl..." Davis then said, patting Mimi's head as she continued to move her breasts around her Master's member.

After a half hour, however, Davis felt his climax coming, before he groaned. "Mimi, I'm about to cum... swallow all of it..."

Nodding her head, Mimi obeyed, where in she removed her breasts and continued to suck on Davis' cock, before he let out a loud groan as he came, filling Mimi's mouth, which caused Mimi to moan a little, but following her command, managed to swallow all of Davis' load.

And with his climax over, Mimi then removed her mouth off of her Master's cock, licked it clean, then sat on her knees, awaiting her next orders as the water continued to pour down her body, while some of Davis' cum dripped down her lips.

Smirking, aroused by the sight, Davis made a gesture with his hand for Mimi to stand, while the pink haired girl obeyed, before Davis pushed her back into the wall and spread her legs, thrusting his cock into her waiting pussy as Mimi moaned in bliss.

"Master…." Mimi moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck, while her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as Davis continued to fuck her, before she began to move her body in sync with him.

"That's it, Mimi… keep moaning, keep enjoying the pleasure only I can give you…!" Davis groaned, continuing the pace of his thrusts, before moving forward and claiming Mimi's lips in a deep and lustful kiss, making the entranced Digidestined moan in her Master's mouth, just before giving in and kissing him back.

However, Mimi suddenly broke from the kiss when she felt her Master's hands move down and grip her ass cheeks, giving him better leverage as he fucked her harder, causing her moans to increase, barely able to speak from the pleasure filling her.

But like the slaves before him, after another hour of having her Master's cock move in and out of her, Mimi began to move frantically, causing Davis to smirk.

"Mimi...!" He then groaned, cumming inside of her and causing Mimi to scream in pleasure as she came all over his cock, crying out for her Master from her release, turning her into another slave for the pleasure of the Motomiya and his brides.

After catching his breath, and letting his new slave clean both of their bodies, Davis then led the naked girl into the living room, where Veemon and Gatomon were both lounging on the couch before Palmon, just as entranced as her partner, came into the room from the kitchen with a bowl of fruit.

"Your food has arrived. I hope it is to your liking Master Veemon, Mistress Gatomon..." Palmon said in a distant tone, with a vacant smile on her face, while Veemon smiled back as he took the bowl from her.

"Thanks Palmon." Veemon said, just before he took a strawberry and took a bite.

"It's nice having slaves to cater to our every whim." Gatomon then commented with a purr as she put her head on Veemon's lap and rubbed it sensually, arousing the 'V marked Digimon as his manhood began to reveal itself from its sheath.

"You're right there, Gatomon, but I do think Palmon deserves a reward for being such a good slave." Veemon replied, causing Gatomon to eye Veemon's crotch and ask. "Plan on giving her a huge banana to snack on?"

"Or do you think Palmon is in the mood for melons?" The feline Digimon then asked slyly, cupping her breasts.

"I had something else in mind, something I'm sure you'll enjoy as well." Veemon replied, placing the bowl of food on the table before them as he stood up, grabbed Gatomon's paw and Palmon's vine-like fingers and lead both girls to Mimi's bedroom.

Once inside, Veemon let go of the girls' hands as he instructed. "Lie on the bed."

"Yes Master." Gatomon replied, while Palmon's reply, though lacking in some emotion, remained loyal, before the corrupt Digimon of Light and the mind controlled Digimon of Sincerity got onto Mimi's bed, on their backs and waited for what their Master had planned next.

However, they didn't have to wait long, for Veemon climbed onto the bed, placing his hands on Palmon's thighs, making her moan a little, while Veemon smiled at seeing both Palmon's pussy, as well as how wet it was getting, before he then spread Gatomon's legs, arousing her as she got the idea, knowing what her Master was going to do to her and their pet.

Sticking out his index and middle fingers, forming a small V shape, the corrupt Digimon of Miracles moved his fingers down to Gatomon and Palmon's vaginas, rubbing around them, feeling just how wet both were getting, before sticking his fingers inside, causing Gatomon to gasp and arch her back a little, while Palmon moaned as Veemon started fingering the pair.

Moving his fingers in and out, as well as around, Veemon smiled at seeing Gatomon and Palmon's pleasured faces, as well as hearing them both moaning.

"Seems you two are really getting into this." Veemon commented, heightening the pleasures of the female Digimon as he slid his ring finger inside them.

"Oh yes... Yes... Right there my love...!" Gatomon moaned as Veemon continued to fuck her with his fingers.

"You really know how to please a pussy…" She then commented, digging her claws into the bed sheets and tearing them a little.

"So good... It feels so good, Master..." Palmon moaned as her hips moved in sync with Veemon's fingers, her mind completely lost in the pleasure she felt, leaving her unable to do anything but continue to moan and comment on how good her Master was making her feel.

After a little while, however, Palmon began to moan loudly as her thrusting became more urgent.

"Master... I... I'm cuming...!" She let out in warning, which caused Veemon to nod and smile, before he just increased the speed of his thrusts and added further pleasure to Palmon as he moved his head down, to her chest and began to suck and gently bite her nipple, making Palmon moan louder and louder until she was unable to contain herself, cried out for her Master and came, releasing her sexual fluids, most coated Veemon's fingers, while the rest stained the plant Digimon's legs and the sheets beneath her.

"Looks like... she can't last long..." Gatomon said through her moans as she turned her head to Palmon, who had a dazed, but pleased look on her face.

"That just means I have more time for you, my sexy kitten." Veemon replied with a smirk as he removed his fingers from Gatomon, causing her to whine from the loss, before she screamed in pleasure when she felt her lover's tongue enter her pussy.

"Oh Veemon...!" Gatomon screamed as she placed her paws on the back of Veemon's head, while he continued to eat her out, filling the feline with pleasure.

And with the fingering, it didn't take much longer than that before the corrupt Digimon of Light then cried out in pleasure as she came, filling Veemon's mouth with her feline juices, which Veemon gladly licked her clean, before moving up Gatomon's body and giving her a passionate kiss, making Gatomon moan from the combination of her lover's kiss and the taste of herself on Veemon's lips.

-Meanwhile-

Back in the living room, Davis sat on the couch with Mimi in his lap, massaging her right breast with his right hand, while kissing her passionately, causing the brainwashed girl to moan in her Master's mouth.

But a second later, Davis broke the kiss and turned his head as Renamon, Biyomon, and Sora appeared in front of him and knelt, showing their continued loyalty and obedience.

"Master, I have brought them as you commanded..." Ranamon said.

"Good girl." Davis replied, while he looked at Sora, who now dawned a new outfit, one all his female slaves would wear, which looked similar to Jun's outfit, only the robes were not on Sora's arms, and her stomach and lower back were exposed.

And seeing he had a few moments to spar, as well as having dreamt of this before, Davis motioned for Sora to stand before him, to which the entranced Digidestined of Love obeyed, before he looked to Mimi.

"Stand next to Sora." He commanded.

"I hear and I obey..." Mimi said as she stood next to her fellow slave while Davis stared at the pair with a smirk, enjoying the sight of Mimi's naked body, standing next to Sora's nearly naked form.

"I want both of you to make out for my viewing pleasure." Davis then ordered.

"As you command, Master…" Sora and Mimi said in unison, before turning to each other and embraced in a heated kiss, while their hands roamed over the others body.

And as the pair continued to make out, Davis found himself smirking and surprised when Sora got a little bolder in her actions, holding the back of Mimi's head, forcing her tongue into the pink haired girl's mouth, while moving her right hand down and started to rub Mimi's ass.

And while Davis watched his two sex slaves make out, there was part of him that wondered how Jun was and how she was faring with following his orders.

-In the Digital World-

Jun, redressed in her vampiric outfit, walked down a dark trail with the brainwashed forms of Ranamon and Gabumon right next to her, while Matt walked beside her, now dressed in what looked like black coloured knight's armour.

And as much as Jun kept thinking how better Matt would look remaining naked or just wearing a pair of black boxers, the maroon haired girl knew the decision of clothing was up to her Master and respected it.

Though Jun had to admit Matt looked very handsome and dashing in the armour.

Breaking from her thoughts on Matt, the vampire and her slaves found themselves in front of a large, foreboding castle, which Davis told her once belonged to the now dead Digimon known as Myotismon.

When they got to the entrance, Jun smirked as she noticed a gathering at the large doors, IceDevimon, including the ones that Davis and his group fought before, as well as normal Devimon, LadyDevimon, NeoDevimon, and three DemiDevimon all waiting for her it seemed.

"This one doesn't look like the new Master." One of the DemiDevimon commented as it looked at the IceDevimon.

"I am merely a servant of our Master, here to bring replay his will and begin preparations for his plans." Jun replied, getting nods from the group as they followed Jun inside, those they looked wearily at her enslaved entourage.

Jun then proceeded through the castle, her eyes closed and her arm stretched out, following her Master's instructions as she searched for the power he spoke of.

Eventually, Jun led the group to a large domed room, one that those who had served under Myotismon knew that the vampire had left empty, before she pointed her hand to the ground with a dark smirk on her face, feeling the power at last.

"There." Jun said, before moving her other hand as a dark mist appeared off to the side, starting the non-entranced Digimon, as a pile of shovels appeared, before Jun looked at everyone and said with authority. "Start digging!"

At that second, Gabumon began to glow, confusing the dark digimon, before they saw him change into Garurumon, where the large entranced wolf moved to the center of the room and broke the floor with his paw as he started to dig, while Ranamon followed soon after, shovelling pawful after pawful of dirt.

Not wanting to get on their new Master's bad side when he arrived, the Dark Digimon also moved, with the DemiDevimon quickly getting shovels, which they handed to their higher level brethren, who joined Garurumon and Renamon, digging up the floor and pouring out fair quantities of dirt.

And watching from the sides, Jun, not wanting to dirty her outfit or her claws, smirked darkly as she felt the dark energy begin to grow, knowing her Master's plans would soon come to fruition, and a new age would begin in the Digital Worlds.


	4. Dark Revelations

After having his fun with Sora and Mimi, and, after Veemon had his own fun with the brainwashed forms of Biyomon and Palmon, the four were sent to help Jun with the excavation, while Davis materialized inside the Inoue residence, smirking as he saw Kari sitting on the couch, gently petting Hawkmon's head, who gazed forward with a blank look on his face.

Davis was about to say something before he saw Kari put her finger to her mouth, making him silent as she pointed to what he assumed was Yolei's bedroom.

"Her family?" Davis asked in a whisper.

"Out of town and her siblings are with friends so we won't be disturbed, my Love." Kari replied in her own whisper with a smirk.

Davis then smirked before saying. "Then let's have some fun with this one."

The two vampires smirked at each other before turning into black mists, which seeped into the bedroom, through the door, before reforming, where the pair gazed forward to see Yolei, fast sleep in her bed, wearing only a pink coloured bra, matching panties and a light purple shirt that covered her tits somewhat.

Looking at her, Davis commented. "Wow. When she isn't in my face and yelling, she is pretty hot."

"But not as hot as you, my fallen angel." He then added, making Kari blush and smile at her Master's compliment and flirting.

"Let's get to work then." Davis then said as he turned his attention forward, approached Yolei's sleeping form, where Davis then gently got onto the bed, taking a seat beside the sleeping girl, just before he moved his hand over Yolei's forehead, placing his middle and index fingers on it as they glowed with a dark aura, causing Yolei to sigh for a moment, before she opened her eyes, showing them glazed over and revealing the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity to be under Davis' influence.

Upon seeing Yolei staring at him with a distant look, Davis asked. "Yolei, can you hear me?"

"Yes... I hear you..." She replied, her tone matching the distant expression she held, causing Davis to smile as he prepared to remold Yolei's mind, turning her from the arguing Digidestined he had known for years and into another mindless pet for him and Kari to control.

With that, Davis then cupped Yolei's cheek as he told her. "My voice is what you shall now follow. You will no longer think for yourself because you love to be told what to do. You live to serve me."

"I will follow your voice... I will not think for myself... I live to serve you..." Yolei replied in an obedient tone, causing both Davis and Kari to continue smirking at hearing the lavender haired girl's droning word.

"I am your Master and you are my mindless sex slave. You will obey me and my brides, your Queen Kari, Rika, and Zoe. Obeying us and pleasing us is all that matters to you." Davis then added, his smirk grew as Yolei nodded and replied. "You are my Master... I am your mindless sex slave... I will obey you... Obeying is pleasure..."

From Yolei's obedient reply, Kari's own smirk grew as she moved to the bed, sat beside the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, where she tore her top and bra off, allowing both vampires to see Yolei's bare breasts, both finding it interesting to see Yolei's nipples were getting hard.

"I guess she is already into the idea of you fucking her." Kari commented slyly, moving her hand down and Yolei's into her panties, gently fingering her wet pussy, as she decided to join in and gave some commands of her own.

"Yolei, I want you to close your eyes, relax and sleep, then tell us what you see, what you're dreaming about. Got it?" The brunette asked, continuing to finger Yolei, who moaned softly, but did as she was told and closed her eyes, replying. "Yes Mistress..."

Giving Yolei a moment, Kari stopped fingering her, allowing Yolei to relax, before the corrupt Digidestined of Light asked. "So, what is happening?"

"I'm on my knees, naked, staring up at my Master and Mistresses, begging to serve and obey them…" Yolei started to say, causing the two vampiric Digidestined to smirk.

"Interesting." Kari commented, sticking her fingers back into Yolei's folds as she asked. "Do we make you feel hot and aroused?"

"Oh...Yes Mistress… you are divine beings I exist to serve...I can't help but feel horny around you…" Yolei replied as her body started to squirm from Kari's fingers.

"Very good." Kari replied, praising Yolei, but then went on and told her. "You feel a great need to serve and pleasure us, which gives you pleasure."

"But what gives you the most pleasure is our Master. Only he can satisfy us." The brunette then said, pushing her fingers deeper inside of Yolei, while grabbing a breast with her free hand and started to grope it.

Loving the sight of his queen playing with their new toy like it was the best thing on Earth, Davis then commanded. "Continue telling us about your dream Yolei."

"Yes Master..." Yolei moaned as Kari continued to play with her.

"Master is telling me to pleasure him as I crawl between his legs, seeing his divine manhood, before I take it in my mouth and start to suck on it, turning me on even more as I please him…" The entranced Digidestined then told the pair, causing Davis to ask with a smirk. "And do you pleasure yourself as you please me?"

"No, Master forbids me from pleasing myself, only good obedient sex slaves can please themselves..." Yolei moaned in reply, making Davis and Kari smirk at the submissive side Yolei was talking about.

"And you can feel good, you can feel good all the time." Davis said, looking at Kari who nodded and removed her fingers from Yolei's snatch, which made the lavender haired girl moan at the loss.

"So long as you submit to me and accept that I am your Master, superior to you in every way. Never forget that I am superior and you only exist to pleasure me." The maroon haired boy then said, sticking his fingers inside of Yolei, which made her moan loudly.

"Yes... you are my Master... You are superior to me... I exist to pleasure you..." Yolei moaned as Davis continued to finger her.

Sensing he had broken Yolei, Davis smirked darkly as he leaned down, moving his head to Yolei's ear, where he whispered. "When I bite you, you will climax and accept your new life. You will accept your position as mine and awaken to serve me."

"Yes Master… I will obey… take me…." Yolei moaned, already feeling she was close to climaxing.

And after Davis sunk his fangs into her neck, Yolei cried out in ecstasy as she came, arching her back as her fluids spread all over her new Master's fingers.

A moment later, after Davis removed his fingers from her snatch, Yolei opened her eyes, which were still glazed over, only now when they gazed upon Davis, they were filled with love, devotion and even worship as she looked up at her smiling Master and Mistress, her reasons for existing, and gained a dazed smile.

Sitting up on her knees, Yolei bowed her head as she asked in a distant, yet submissive tone. " Master, Mistress, how may this slave serve you?"

From Yolei's words, Kari decided to reward Yolei's new allegiance toward them as she claimed the brainwashed Digidestined in a heated kiss, forcing her tongue into Yolei's mouth, which made the lavender haired girl moan into the kiss and close her eyes, enjoying the feel of her Mistress' tongue in her mouth, before she felt Kari's hand go to the back of her head.

Knowing what her Mistress wanted, Yolei broke the kiss and tilted her head to the side, before moaning in ecstasy as Kari sunk her fangs into the brainwashed girl's neck, while Kari enjoyed a quick taste of her new pet, before removing her fangs, not wanting to upset her master again.

"Now be a good slave and kiss Master's feet while I spank you for all the times when you displeased and disrespected him." Kari said with a wicked smirk, wanting to punish the lavender haired girl for how she use to treat her beloved Master.

"Yes Mistress, I need to be punished for how I use to treat Master." Yolei replied submissively as she got on all fours and faced Davis, who had removed his clothing, before she added. "Please Master, allow this obedient slave to please you."

"Go right ahead." Davis said in reply, watching as Yolei crawled off of the bed and onto the floor, where she moved closer to the corrupt Digidestined of Miracles and began to kiss his feet, making Davis smirk.

"Master, please forgive me." Yolei said between kisses, suddenly gasping as she felt Kari's swift hand strike her buttocks.

"I was wrong to argue... I should've know better and listened to you... I... I will change... I will obey..." Yolei continued to say through her kisses and the spanks she was receiving.

"You are my Master… a divine being I exist to serve… I am nothing compared to you…" Yolei then added, getting aroused once again by her words and actions, along with Kari's continuous spanks.

Smirking as Yolei continued to humiliate herself, Davis then said with a dark smirk. "Prove it. Give me a loving blowjob."

"Yes Master. I shall obey…" Yolei replied eagerly as she moved her head up, blushing at sight of Davis' cock, before focusing as she gently wrapped her mouth around it and bobbed her head up and down.

From Yolei's actions, Davis began to groan, enjoying the combination of pleasure and loyalty Yolei was displaying.

"Good girl... very good..." Davis groaned, placing his left hand on the back of Yolei's head and applied a little pressure, telling the brainwashed Digidestined to go deeper on his cock, which she mindlessly obeyed, taking all nine-inches into her mouth and continued to suck Davis off.

"Kari..." Davis spoke up, getting his Queen's attention.

"I think Yolei has learnt her place. I want you to reward her." The corrupt Digidestined of Courage and Friendship instructed, causing Kari to cease hitting Yolei's backside and nod.

"As you wish, my love." Kari said obediently, before she moved her fingers around Yolei and inserted them once again into the her snatch, causing Yolei to moan as she continued to pleasure her Master.

"His cock is so big and tastes so good, doesn't it?" Kari teased as she continued to stimulate Yolei's pussy.

"You just want our Master to cum so you can drink his seed, isn't that right?" The brunette then asked, knowing her words wouldn't embarrass Yolei, but would make her crave for Davis and his cum.

The two vampires heard Yolei let out a muffled moan, sounding like she was agreeing with Kari's words as she continued to suck on Davis' cock, her warped mind wanting to taste her Master more than anything.

And after several minutes, Yolei would soon receive her desire.

Feeling his climax approaching Davis said with a groan. "Yolei, I'm gonna cum and when I do, you... you will cum with me... You will have the best orgasm you've ever had, and become addicted to the taste of me."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Yolei began to suck with more vigor, giving Davis more pleasure, before, he then let out a loud groan as he came inside of Yolei's mouth, causing the brainwashed girl to moan in pleasure, not just from her own orgasm, but from the taste of her Master's cum, becoming addicted to its taste and willing to do anything to taste it again.

After catching his breath, Davis pulled his cock out of Yolei's mouth, causing a remainder of it to spurt out of his dick and over her face, while Kari removed her fingers from their slave's snatch and licked them clean, before the pair looked down at Yolei and watched as she scooped up some of his cum that was dripping down her cheek and licked her fingers clean.

When finished, Yolei looked up at her master with a blank, obedient look, awaiting her next order, before Davis moved his hand in front of her as a dark mist surrounded her, before dissipating to reveal Yolei now wearing a slave outfit similar to Sora's, minus her bottoms, leaving her ass cheeks and pussy still exposed.

"Now turn around and present yourself to me so I can reward you for being a good sex slave." Davis said with a smirk, while Yolei gained a joyous smile.

"Yes Master, Thank you..." Yolei replied happily as she turned on all fours and presented her ass to her Master, waiting for him to use her body as he saw fit.

Responding to Yolei's submission, Davis got behind the entranced Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, placed his hands firmly on her ass and lined his cock to the entrance of her waiting pussy, seeing it wet with arousal.

"Ready?" He asked, teasing Yolei as he traced his member around her folds, making Yolei moan.

"Yes. Please take me, my Master...!" Yolei moaned in reply, wanting to have the wonderful sensation of her Master's cock back inside of her, getting what she now desired most in the world as Davis pushed forward and his manhood buried itself deep within the lavender haired girl's vagina.

"Oh, Master...!" Yolei gasped, feeling her pleasure increase drastically at the welcomed feeling of Davis' member starting to slide in and out of her.

And while Yolei wasn't a virgin, already have been with Ken, in her current state, her mind could only register the pleasure she felt as her Master continued to fuck her pussy.

"Master, you are so deep... Ah... Feels amazing... feels Perfect-o...!" The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity then moaned, making Davis smirk at Yolei's words, as well as groan from the feel of her pussy clamping around his member.

"And your pussy... Guess it just wasn't just that attitude that was so tight…" Davis groaned, his comment making Kari giggle, while Yolei just nodded and moaned, continuing to allow her Master to have her.

Davis continued to fuck Yolei for another hour, dominating her, before the brainwashed Digidestined began to moan and push her ass against her Master frantically, causing Davis to smirk as he knew her climax was near.

"Go ahead and come, Yolei... Let out your pleasure and tell us who is responsible for making you feel so good..." Davis groaned dominantly as he continued to thrust in and out of Yolei's pussy, slapping her ass with each thrust.

"It's you, Master... You are making me feel like this... Oh, Master...!" Yolei screamed not long after as she came, her pussy clamping around his cock as Davis groaned, letting her snatch milk his seed inside of her as he came.

With their orgasms over, and after catching his breath, Davis pulled his cock out of Yolei, making the brainwashed girl sigh in pleasure, before he waved his hand again, causing the bottoms of her outfit to appear over her ass and pussy.

"Stand slave." Davis commanded, to which Yolei obeyed without question, standing and turning as she smiled blankly at her Master.

"You will go into the Digital World with Hawkmon and help the work at my new castle." He instructed, while moving his right hand down to his cock and wiped the cum off of it.

"Serve me well tonight, and you will have many more nights like this one." Davis then said with a smirk as he brought up his cum coated fingers to Yolei, who gained a more eager smile and sucked them clean, getting another taste of Davis' cum.

"Yes Master... I live to please you..." Yolei replied, after removing her Master's fingers, and then exited the room to get her entranced partner.

With Yolei heading off, looking at Kari, Davis then continued. "I will check in with your slave sisters, then you'll meet up with them to help catch the last of our prizes for the evening."

"As you desire, my love." Kari said with a bow, before both vampires disappeared in dark mists, each heading to their next prey.

-Meanwhile-

Back within Myotismon's castle, Jun was moaning contently, for she had decided to take a break from serving her Master and was relaxing, sitting on an old throne as Matt was behind her, reduced to nothing but a pair of black boxers and was rubbing Jun's shoulders, while in front was Sora, who had a blank smile on her face while wearing her slave outfit, as she massaged Jun's feet.

"That's it Matt..." Jun moaned, enjoying not just the pleasant feeling of Matt massaging her, but seeing his girlfriend kneeling before her, bringing up an envious side to the maroon haired girl and causing her to say to Sora. "His hands feel so good on my body. I almost pity that you won't ever get to know that feeling again."

However, though taunted, Jun's words had no effect on Sora.

All the Digidestined of Love did was smile blankly as she continued to obey and massage Jun's feet and legs, which caused Jun to close her eyes and sigh, loving the position of power she had.

However, Jun snapped from her relaxation for a moment when she heard Matt's voice.

"Jun?" He asked, taking his hands off of her shoulders.

"What's up, my pet?" She asked back, failing to notice that the brainwashed Digidestined of Friendship had called her by name and had not addressed her as Mistress.

"What's up is my confusion. Why aren't these two working?" Matt questioned, making Jun realize though it was Matt's body behind her, he was no longer controlling it, which caused the maroon haired girl to open her eyes and face Matt with a nervous expression, noticing his eyes now glowing a bright red.

"Master!" Jun gasped, knowing the younger Motomiya could take possession of those they have bitten and was currently controlling the Digidestined of Friendship.

"What are you doing here?" Jun asked, trying to defuse the tension in the room. "I thought you and Kari were reeducating Yolei."

"Yolei has been properly treated and now knows her position. I was checking on your progress." Jun heard Sora say as she stood up, causing the maroon haired girl to see her eyes also glowing red as Sora's head looked to the side, seeing down the hole that was being dug to see Mimi, also dressed in an outfit similar to Sora's, along with Yolei, Hawkmon, Biyomon, Lillymon and Ranamon helping with the digging, which now included several dozen Devidramon helping Garurumon and Renamon, who had digivolved to Kyubimon, in the excavating.

"You can have your fun with Matt later, we are on a clock here and we cannot afford delays." Davis said through Matt, smirking as he saw a black metal tip coming out of the ground, emitting a dark energy that had even the dark Digimon around it a little nervous.

"They were helping in their own way... I... I just..." Jun tried to think of excuses as to why she had Matt and Sora serving her instead of helping.

But the next moment, a dark mist surrounded Matt as his armour returned to him before, speaking through Sora, Davis ordered. "Enough. Get them back to work."

"And I expect the girls to be cleaned before I arrive." He added, just before Sora's eyes dulled and her body slumped, showing Davis had released his hold over her, along with Matt, who stood at attention, awaiting for Jun's commands.

Sighing, but knowing that Davis was right and respecting his orders, Jun went over and gave Matt a quick kiss on the lips, enjoying what she could of him for now, before the maroon haired girl commanded the pair. "Both of you, go down and help with the digging."

"We shall obey..." Matt and Sora said in unison as they made their way over to the pit, where a DemiDevimon handed them each a shovel, before both joined the dark Digimon and enslaved forms of their friends and started to shovel dirt, revealing more of the black object that was buried beneath the castle.

And though glad she didn't have to do anymore work, just to keep an eye on progress, Jun sighed as she thought. 'I seriously hope Master gets the rest of his slaves soon, I want to have more fun."

-Back in the Real World-

Within the Katou household, Jeri Katou, the Tamer once partnered with Leomon, was in her room, dressed in a green bra with a veil and matching panties, was sound asleep, only for her rest to be disturbed when she heard several strange noises emit from out her bedroom door.

"Hello? Is somebody out there?" Jeri called with a little alarm and worry, for she was alone for the evening and didn't have any company over.

And though she was a little scared, summoning her courage, the brunette got out of her bed, where she approached the bedroom door, slid it open and saw nothing but darkness outside.

"Hello?" Jeri called a second time, looking through the darkness, but found nothing out of the ordinary, where in she sighed in relief.

"Guess it was nothing." She thought aloud, feeling a little better that no one was there, before closing the door and turning around, only for her eyes to lock on a familiar face and her entrancing red eyes.

"Rika...!?" Jeri let out in confusion as she found herself getting lost in the redhead's red eyes, not even noticing or caring that Rika was upside down, with her feet on the ceiling, also failing to take in Rika's new outfit.

"Shhh. Just relax for me Jeri, there's nothing to worry about." Rika assured as she reached her hand out and gently caressed Jeri's cheek, causing the girl to sigh softly and nod, while her eyes glazed over.

And seeing the brunette right where she wanted her, Rika used her other hand to tilt Jeri's head, before moving forward and sinking her fangs into Jeri's neck, making her moan a little as her eyes closed, but she remained in place as Rika, after a moment, pulled her fangs out, causing the blood on them to drip onto the floor.

With Jeri bitten and under a similar trance-like state like Sora, Mimi and the others ad been in, Rika then jumped down from the ceiling and stood in front of her prey just as Jeri opened her eyes, giving Rika a blank smile as she asked in a distant voice. "I am at your command, my Mistress, how may I serve you...?"

Rika smirked wickedly as she reached her hands up and gently massaged Jeri's breasts through her bra, making the newly entranced girl moan and sigh at Rika's touch.

"We've got time to kill before Master arrives, so I think we should have some fun." Rika commented, feeling her more commanding side take over as she ordered. "Strip and lie down on the bed my pet."

"As you desire Mistress Rika..." Jeri replied as she obeyed and reached behind her back, unclipping her bra and revealing her breasts, before letting her bra fall to the ground, followed by her panties, revealing her tight ass and her pussy, which had become wet with arousal, which Rika already sensed and felt her own arousal increase at the combination of command over Jeri and her brainwashed friend's naked form.

Moving to her bed and lying on her back as she stared blankly at the ceiling, Jeri awaited for her Mistress to join her.

Rika smirked as she waved her hand, causing her outfit to disappear in a dark mist and leave her naked, before she crawled on top of Jeri, making the enslaved girl moan at feeling her Mistress' body pressing against hers', just before Rika then kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy having you as my mindless puppet." Rika said after breaking the kiss as she caressed Jeri's hair with her hand, making the brunette sigh as she replied contently. "Yes Mistress... do with me as you please..."

Rika smirked as she said in reply. "Oh I will, my pet, I will."

With that said, Rika then kissed Jeri's neck, licking the area around the puncture wounds, lapping up what blood was left around the mark, causing Jeri to moan in bliss, before working her way down, kissing and licking the brunette's breasts.

"Oh Mistress..." Jeri moaned as she remained on her back, letting Rika suck and pinch her nipples, enjoying the blissful feeling she was receiving, with Jeri's pleasure increasing as Rika, while remaining focused on her breasts, moved her left hand down Jeri's body, to her pussy.

"Jeri, you are getting so wet. You must really want this." Rika teased, circling her fingers around Jeri's folds, making the brunette moan louder.

"Yes Mistress... my body feels hot... I want this, I want you..." Jeri replied in a more needing tone, while her face flushed red.

"Then let's change things up a bit." Rika said in reply, taking her fingers away from Jeri's vagina and positioned herself so she was sitting on Jeri's chest, making the brunette blush, for her face was mere inches away from her Mistress' wet pussy, before Rika leaned down and began to lick the entranced girl's pussy.

And knowing what was needed of her as she moaned, Jeri placed her hands on Rika's ass cheeks, moved her head forward and let her tongue out as she began to lick the red haired vampire's threshold.

Rika moaned, breaking from her task for a moment as she said. "That's a good girl, my sexy lioness, keep pleasing me."

Jeri moaned at the pet name but continued pleasing her Mistress, while Rika got lost in the pleasure as she resumed eating the brunette out.

Time seemed to last a while for Rika before she moaned loudly as her climax hit her, cumming all over Jeri's face, who also moaned as her orgasm hit her, with Rika licking her folds and enjoying the taste of her new pet's submission, while Jeri, wanting to keep her Mistress happy, licked her pussy clean.

Catching her breath, Rika rolled off of Jeri and got off the bed, looking down at her panting slave as she thought of what she could do with her next.

But before Rika could think of anything, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind, causing Rika to purr with delight, for these were hands she knew quite well.

"Master..." Rika moaned as Davis moved a hand to her chin and tilted her head, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, which made the Nonaka moan in her Master's mouth, before returning the kiss.

After breaking from the kiss a few moments later, Davis looked at Jeri's naked form as the entranced girl stared blankly at the ceiling.

"You chose a good pet for us, my sexy vixen." He said to Rika, making Rika cross her arms and smirk.

"Oh yes, Master. Jeri will serve us well." Rika said in reply, moaning slightly as she felt Davis' hand drift down to her pussy and start to circle around it.

"Well after we are done, she'll be all yours' to play with for eternity, I'll even let you have Takato as well." Davis replied with a smirk, noticing a shudder of arousal from his bride.

"I would like that. He is nothing compared to you Master, but I'll enjoy having him as a pet." Rika said with a dark smirk as she thought of Takato catering to her every whim alongside Jeri, Renamon and Guilmon.

But bringing herself back to the moment, Rika called out to Jeri and commanded. "Stand and present yourself to your Master, pet."

"Yes Mistress..." Jeri replied as she obeyed and got up from the bed, before she stood at attention before her Master and Mistress, awaiting further commands.

Giving his bride a kiss on the cheek, Davis moved around her and examined his newest slave, before sending a mental command to her, causing Jeri to tilt her head slightly, allowing Davis to sink his fangs into her neck, causing Jeri to moan, while allowing Davis to get a taste of her, before he removed his head from her neck, leaving Jeri to stand back at attention.

"I think I have time to enjoy this before we need to get moving." Davis commented as he looked over his shoulder to Rika, who smirked as she nodded her head in agreement, before she walked over to Jeri, placed her left hand on Jeri's shoulder and pushed down as both got down to their knees.

"Now my pets, pleasure me." Davis commanded with a smirk, dispelling his clothing in a dark mist and leaving him naked, making Rika and Jeri blush as he approached them.

"Yes Master." Both replied, with Rika's tone containing more emotion in it compared to Jeri's, but both girls gladly obeyed as they moved their heads forward and began to lick around the tip of the Motomiya's manhood.

"That's it... Good girls..." Davis groaned, loving the erotic actions Rika and Jeri were performing, where in Rika moved down and began to lick around his balls, while Jeri took Davis' full member in her mouth and began to give him a blowjob, surprising him a little at her boldness, but embraced it.

The girls then spent the next hour rotating their positions as each took a turn licking and sucking on their Master's cock, before Rika and Jeri then positioned themselves so their breasts were around Davis' cock and slid them up and down his length, while each girl took a turn of licking the tip, wiping the pre-cum dripping from Davis' member.

"I... I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer... get ready..." Davis, though loving the feeling of his slaves actions, then warned.

"Yes Master..." Rika and Jeri replied in between licks, with Rika smirking, for she was eager to taste her Master's cum and know she had satisfied him with her body.

And unable to hold back, Davis then groaned loudly as he had his climax and came, causing his cum to spurt across Rika and Jeri's chests and faces, not that either girl minded.

Rika sighed as she licked around her face, loving her Master's taste, before letting out a sudden moan when she felt pleasure, making the Nonaka look down and saw that Jeri was licking her breasts, cleaning their Master's cum off of them, which caused Rika to act as she then grabbed the sides of Jeri's head, pulled her up and engaged her in a deep and lustful kiss, allowing both the exchange of saliva and cum in both girls' mouths.

Davis smirked as he watched his bride and their pet make out, feeling his manhood harden as Rika and Jeri continued to increase their actions, with Jeri rubbing Rika's breasts, while Rika lowered her right hand and inserted her fingers inside of Jeri's waiting pussy, making the brunette moan in Rika's mouth, unable to move her head back, for Rika had her left hand firmly on the back of it.

But wanting some more action, to feel the pleasures of his girls, Davis let out a feral growl before, quicker than even Rika could see, he moved, grabbing Jeri and throwing her on the bed, where he spread her legs out and rammed his cock inside of her, causing Jeri to arch her back and moan in pure ecstasy.

"Master...!" Jeri gasped loudly, her mind barely able to comprehend the sudden pleasure she felt.

And Jeri's moans then got louder when Rika got on the bed, taking a spot next to Jeri, where the red haired vampire licked and sucked on her breasts.

As Davis continued to ram his cock in and out of Jeri, leaving her unable to do anything but moan, Rika removed her mouth off Jeri's breasts, moved to her head and whispered into Jeri's ear, giving it a little lick as she spoke.

"Our Master is wonderful and he'll make us all feel wonderful. So long as you obey, you will be rewarded." Rika told Jeri, who nodded and moaned. "Yes... I will... I will obey…"

For another hour, Jeri's room was filled with her moans at the pleasures of her Master and Mistress, before Davis began to thrust his cock faster, feeling his release.

"Jeri, I'm gonna cum... cum with me...!" Davis yelled as he felt his climax, groaning loudly as he came inside the brunette, causing Jeri to cry in pleasure as she came all over his cock, her tight pussy milking his cock for all it's worth.

-A few minutes later-

Jeri was kneeling in front of her bed, dressed in her new slave outfit, as Davis and Rika sat on the bed, with Rika massaging her Master's shoulders.

"You will now go to the Digital World and help with the excavation." The corrupt Digidestined of Miracles then commanded.

"Yes Master, I will obey..." Jeri said obediently, before Davis waved his hand and the brunette disappeared in a dark mist, appearing in the Digital World as Jun quickly put her to work, not wanting to get on her Master's bad side again.

Davis, meanwhile, gave Rika a passionate kiss, before he suggested with a sly smile. "Now it's time to visit Zoe, she should be getting everything ready for us to acquire our final slaves."

"I'm looking forward to it." Rika replied with a matching smirk as both vampires disappeared from the room.

-Back in the Digital World-

"Seriously Gennai, do you know what hour it is?" Centarumon groaned in annoyance as he followed his longtime friend through some ancient ruins, using his Solar Flare attack as a torch to light the way.

"I do apologize, but this is important, the Digital World could be at stake." Gennai said in reply, continuing to head forward until the duo had arrived at a mural, one Gennai had seen before, depicting the Digidestined defeating Myotismon all those years ago.

The mural was made as part of the prophecy to stop the vampiric Digimon, but Gennai wondered if there was more to the foretold prophecy than he expected.

As Gennai looked the painting over, rereading the old text written, Centarumon had a bored and tired expression on his face, before his lone eyes looked at the upper edge of the mural, causing him to ask. "Gennai? What's that symbol up there for?"

Having gotten his attention, Gennai looked up at the spot his friend was looking at, noticing a strange bat symbol he had never seen before.

"I have no idea." Gennai admitted, before he reached up and moved his hand over the symbol, where in, much to his surprise and Centarumon's, the symbol pushed down, like it was a button, before a hissing sound filled the room, leaving Gennai and Centarumon in awe as the mural opened up like a door, revealing another mural behind it, one that filled the two to look with surprise and shock, for the new mural depicted the Royal Knights, the thirteen powerful warriors of eons, who were said to have been lost long ago, battling back to back against a horde of large monsters that looked like crosses between bats and humans, as well as other impure forms.

Continuing to examine it, both noticed Myotismon depicted in the mural as well, but he was dressed in a less regal outfit than they were use to seeing him in.

Above the battle was what appeared to be Myotismon's old castle, but there were swarms of bats flying around it, including several large red ones, all flying around a black object that looked like four spiraling spikes around a black orb.

Gennai was confused as the ancient text began to appear on the mural, describing the events that had long since been forgotten, before he saw something on the mural that caught his eye, the images of Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon changing, with Magnamon's gold armour turning back, along with UlforceVeedramon's blue armour changing to a darker shade.

'But there is only one Veemon left in this Digital World and... Oh no!' Gennai thought in despair as he quickly got back to reading the text, trying to learn as much as he could before reporting his findings, hoping he was not too late.

And unknown to Gennai or Centarumon, the two were being watched, as a bat was hanging upside down from the ceiling, it's eyes glowing bright red, to which its new Master saw and heard everything.

-Meanwhile-

Within her apartment in Hong Kong, a loud noise outside her room disturbed Nene Amano from her deep sleep, startling her somewhat.

"Angie?" The young idol called quietly, wondering if her friend/guest for the evening, Angie Hinomoto, was the one causing the noise.

But getting no reply from the redhead made Nene worry even further.

Getting out of her bed, revealing that the brunette was wearing a purple bra and a pair of purple panties with a white t-shirt over it, she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Angie?" Nene called again, her voice a little louder, but only silence followed.

Starting to worry, Nene walked into the living room, only to stop when she noticed Angie, wearing her night clothing, which consisted of a red bra and panties with a pink shirt on over it, standing in place with a blank smile on her face.

"Angie, is everything alright?" Nene asked, still wondering what noise she heard, not noticing the that the redhead's amber eyes were glazed over, nor did Nene noticing the fang marks on Angie's neck.

"Everything is fine, Nene..." Angie informed in a distant voice, her blank smile remaining on her face, confusing Nene for a moment, puzzling the brunette as to why Angie was just smiling and standing around.

But before she could ask, Nene heard something behind her, causing her to turn quickly but not see anything.

"Angie I think something is..." Nene started to say, feeling her worries return, before she let out a surprised yelp as she felt someone grab her from behind, restraining her arms, where in the brunette looked over her shoulder, stunned, for it was Angie who was holding her.

"What are you doing!?" Nene questioned, trying to escape Angie's hold, but found her grasp was quite tight.

"What my Mistress ordered me to do..." Angie replied in the same distant tone, confusing Nene before she felt a slim hand on her cheek, causing the brunette to turn forward and stare into a pair of entrancing crimson eyes.

"Relax Nene, you don't have to worry about anything ever again, you only need to obey." Zoe said with a smirk, watching as Nene ceased her struggling and fell under Zoe's power.

And once she saw Nene's eyes glaze over slightly, the vampiric blonde moved her head towards her neck and sank her fangs into them, making Nene sigh and close her eyes as she became another mindless slave for Davis and his brides, to use as they desired.

After removing her fangs a second later, loving the taste of the young idol's blood, Zoe moved back, watching as Nene opened her now glazed over eyes and looked at her new Mistress with a blank smile.

"I live to obey, Mistress... Command me as you desire..." Nene said, making Zoe smirk wickedly at having fulfilled her Master's will, before she turned her attention upon her and Angie, where the blonde commanded. "Strip naked and kneel before me."

"Yes Mistress... We obey..." Angie and Nene replied as the redhead let her enslaved friend go, before the two removed their outfits, exposing their firm, naked bodies to Zoe and knelt next to each other, looking up at Zoe with distant smiles as they awaited their next commands.

"Well done my sexy Bride of the Wind." Said the voice that Zoe longed to hear, making her turn and smile to see her Master, standing with a smirk, while in his hand, he held Nene's Fusion Loader.

"Time to add Nene's Digimon to our team." Davis said as his hand glowed with a dark aura, causing Nene's Fusion Loader to glow with the same aura for a moment, before the darkness seeped within the device, infecting the Digimon stored inside and binding them to his will.

And though Zoe was impressed at Davis' continued show of power, what caught Zoe's eyes the most was her Master's new outfit.

Resembling an ancient vampire lord, Davis was dressed from the neck down in black armour, with gold shoulder pads that looked like skulls with fangs on them, while a large skull adorned the front of his chest plate.

Two large spikes came out of his back, while a long black cape connected to the back of his shoulders, but left the upper back of his armour exposed, showing a skull similar to the one in front of his chest.

"Oh, Master. You look amazing." Zoe commented, approaching Davis with a sway of her hips, where the blonde then traced her fingers up and down his chest plate and added. "Very sexy."

"As do you." Davis replied, his words making Zoe blush.

"Keep this up and after our plan is completed, I'll let you keep Ranamon and Takuya, as well as the other Legendary Warriors, as your personal servants." The corrupt Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then added, turning Zoe's blush to a wicked smirk.

"I'd like that." Zoe replied, her thoughts turning to Ranamon when she was her enemy, serving Cherubimon, wanting to make the Legendary Warrior of Water to pay for her past actions, while also smirking at the idea of the boys, especially Takuya, at her feet, waiting to serve her.

Looking back at her captures, curious about them, Zoe asked. "Want to have some fun with them?"

"Not now, Gennai is catching on to what I am doing. And from past experience, it won't be long before he informs the others. We need to get moving." Davis replied with a growl, part of him now understanding the annoyance of the Digidestined.

Gently stroking his cheek and sensing her Master's frustration, Zoe then suggested. "Well since we need them any to take our last targets, how about they at least put on a show for you?"

Thinking for a moment, Davis then gave his answer as he smirked and nodded, before moving to the couch, allowing Zoe to sit on his lap.

And with the pair comfortable, the vampiric blonde said to the two entranced girls. "Pleasure each other for our amusement. Also, you cannot cum until Master says otherwise."

"As you command..." Angie and Nene replied, obeying Zoe's commands as the pair faced each other and locked lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

With Angie and Nene continuing to make out, starting to get into more erotic actions as both girls began pressing their breasts and pussies against each other, increasing both their moans and arousal, Zoe smiled from the combination of their actions, as well as being so close to her Master once again, making her desire they got out of their clothing, before Davis would take her, right there, on the couch.

However, before Zoe could act on her desires, she was interrupted.

"I see you've been having fun." Zoe heard Kari say, causing Zoe to look over and saw the brunette, as well as Rika, enter the room, via the balcony and approach her and their Master.

"You can say that again." Rika commented slyly as she watched Angie and Nene, causing Zoe to look over and saw Angie had laid Nene on her back, spread her legs out and was rubbing the brunette's pussy with her right hand, while rubbing Nene's right breast with her other hand.

But not to be outdone and still sure to obey Zoe's commands, Nene managed to pleasure Angie as well, using her foot to rub Angie's vagina.

Their actions not only filling each other with pleasure, but also arousing their spectators, with Rika taking a seat on the left side of Davis, while Zoe, knowing that their Master did love them all, knew that Davis had loved Kari the longest and allowed her Master to be with the corrupt Digidestined of Light as she moved to Davis' right side, looked over at Kari and smiled, making the brunette smile back, before taking her rightful spot on their Master's lap.

With Kari, Rika and Zoe, the three not only enjoyed being close to Davis, all embracing him, there was still the erotic show of Angie and Nene to enjoy, where in the girls changed positions several minutes later, with Angie on her back and Nene on top of her, both facing the other's vagina and both licking with mindless enthusiasm.

And though neither were saying it, from their movements and muffled moans, both wanted to climax.

"You girls want to cum, don't you?" Davis asked with a knowing smirk.

"We do... Master... oh Master, please let us...!" Nene moaned as she moved her mouth away from Angie's pussy, while the redhead continued to lick hers', but showed equal signs of desiring for her own release.

"When I say so, you will, and you will be bound to me for as long as I desire." Davis replied with a wicked smirk, causing the two entranced girls to nod their heads in reply, just as Nene returned to pleasure Angie.

And after a few more minutes, Davis decided it was time and commanded with a smirk. "Cum now!"

Obeying their Master, both Angie and Nene cried out as they simultaneously climaxed, their sexual fluids spilling out of their pussies and over the other's face, not that either cared.

And after giving his new slaves a moment to catch their breaths, as well as lick each other clean, Davis stood up, moving Kari off his lap and onto the seat he was just sitting in, before approaching the entranced girls, who stood up at attention as their Master approached.

Davis then gently caressed Angie and Nene's cheeks, making the girls sigh, before Davis then leaned in, biting Nene's neck and making her moan as her Master got a taste of her, before he repeated the action on Angie, earning a similar moan from the red haired girl.

And once he was done, Davis moved his head back and smirked, knowing the two would be the perfect bait for his last targets, as he started to command. "Now my mindless pets, here's what I want you to do..."


	5. Recruiting the Fusion Fighters

Running as quickly as he could down the hallway was Mikey Kudo, the General of the Fusion Fighters, who currently had a concerned and worried look on his face.

It was only a few minutes ago, but he had received a message from Angie, telling him that she and Nene were in trouble, and, after using his Fusion Loader to traverse from Koto to the Digital World, then back to the Real World again, he arrived in Hong Kong, where he quickly made his way up to the floor of Nene's apartment.

'I hope they're alright.' Mikey thought, knowing that while Nene had her Digimon, he couldn't help but worry about the pair, certain it was dire if he needed to be called in as possible back up.

When he arrived at the apartment, Mikey quickly knocked on the door, only to look surprised, and even more worried, when the door just opened, as though it was left that way.

Making certain his Fusion Loader was in hand if needed, Mikey entered the apartment, closing the door behind him, where he then called out. "Angie, Nene, are you two alright?"

"They're fine Mikey, we're the ones who need your help." Said a voice behind him, causing Mikey to quickly turn, readying to call upon his Digimon, but stopped when he saw Kari standing before him with a smirk.

And while Mikey noticed Kari was dressed quite differently than she normally dressed, he found himself himself focusing on her eerie red eyes.

"You need my help...?" Mikey started to say, shaking his head as he started to feel dizzy, before he felt a slender hand on his cheek, where he then turned to see Rika, as well as her eyes, the same eyes Kari had.

"Yes, we do need your help. Just relax and we'll explain everything." The vampiric redhead said with a smirk, knowing that soon not only the General, but most of the Fusion Fighters would be under the command of their Master.

And while Mikey could barely process what was going on, feeling himself getting even more light headed, another hand moved his head to the other side, where Zoe stared into his eyes and told him in a soothing and hypnotic tone. "Just relax for us, everything will become clear soon."

His mind unable to process anything as he continued to remain staring in Zoe's eyes, making the three girls smirk, before Kari helped herself as she leaned over Mikey's shoulder and sank her fangs into his neck, causing Mikey to groan for a bit before his eyes closed.

"Well done my sexy temptresses." Davis said as he appeared behind Mikey and took possession of his Fusion Loader.

"Davis? Is that you?" Cutemon's voice asked within the device, before he had to say. "Something is different about you, and I don't like it."

"Cutemon's right. You reek of darkness." Dorulumon added, thinking it was a smart move to emerge from the Fusion Loader and confront Davis face to face.

However, Davis smirked at their words and told them. "Don't worry about it. In fact, none of you have to worry about anything ever again."

With that said, Davis' hand then began to glow with a dark aura before it entered the Fusion Loader, causing all within to groan and cry out as they felt their Data infected, quickly enslaving the Digimon inside and making them mindless slaves for Davis and his brides to command.

But once he finished, Davis' smirk quickly turned into a frown as he realized the main Digimon he wanted was not in the Fusion Loader, causing him to ask. "Where is Shoutmon?"

"He's still in the Digital World…" Mikey, who now stood at attention with a blank look on his face, then answered, causing Davis to gain an annoyed and frustrated look on his face, one that worried his brides slightly, before he called out. "Gatomon!"

"Yes Master?" The vampiric feline asked as she appeared next to Davis and knelt in respect.

"I need you to go to this Earth's Digital World and get Shoutmon from his castle." The Motomiya ordered, before saying. "However, Shoutmon might be a single Digimon, but don't underestimate him. I'm even giving you an army to make sure you succeed."

"You can count on me." Gatomon replied, her tone remaining loyal as she rose to her feet, taking the Fusion Loader from Davis' hand, before disappearing in a dark wisp.

With Gatomon's departure, Rika faced Mikey's entranced form and asked. "Do we really need him?"

"Shoutmon and the Code Crown will help us tremendously." Davis simply said, ending the debate as the the four vampires and their latest catch disappeared, heading for Davis' new castle and to get preparations ready to begin his grand design.

-A little while later-

As dawn approached in the Digital World, Shoutmon grew anxious as he paced around in his throne room.

"What is taking Mikey? He should be back with the others by now." He wondered with concern.

For a while now, the Digimon King had felt a dark presence growing in the multiple Digital Worlds and he had sent a message to Mikey, for them to all meet up in the event that something terrible was going to go down and might need to call upon the full power of the Fusion Fighters.

However, Shoutmon was broken from his thoughts when he heard someone approach him, causing him to look up and smile at seeing the rabbit-like Digimon, Lunamon, approach him with a concerned look on her face.

"Shoutmon, what is wrong, my King?" She asked, her tone matching the concern on her face.

Not wanting to worry her too much, Shoutmon smiled as he took her hands in his and told her. "Nothing, just an issue Mikey and I need to take care of."

"If anybody can do it, I know it's you." Lunamon replied with a confident voice, smiling at the red dragon Digimon, before letting out a small yawn, making Shoutmon smile as he caressed her head.

"It seems like I've kept you up, why don't you go get some sleep, there is nothing to worry about." Shoutmon said with a reassuring smile, causing Lunamon to smile back.

"Alright." Lunamon replied, turning and taking her leave, before facing Shoutmon and saying. "But please come to bed soon. I do get lonely when you aren't around."

Shoutmon just smiled and nodded his head reassuringly before the rabbit-like Digimon left the room, leaving Shoutmon to his thoughts once more as he waited.

A few minutes later, however, Shoutmon heard footsteps once again, thinking that Mikey had finally arrived.

Turning to the castle's entrance and expecting to see the brunette and their friends, both human and Digimon, but was a little confused to see Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Knightmon, the PawnChessmon, Beelzemon and Mervamon, who looked like she was fused with Sparrowmon, while Kari's Gatomon was standing in front of them.

"Guys where's...?" Shoutmon started to say, before he noticed the changes in his friends, their eyes were glazed over, all had a blank expression of their faces and stood in place like statues.

But what surprised him the most was Gatomon. Shoutmon could feel the dark energy coming off of her, as well as noticing her red eyes staring at him as she smirked wickedly.

"So nice to see you too, your Majesty." Gatomon said with an almost mocking bow, before adding with a sinister grin. "But our time is short and my Master has need of you, so you can come with us the easy way, or we can do this the fun way."

From Gatomon's words, Shoutmon snarled, knowing she was connected to the dark presence he had felt, causing him to summon his mic, get into a fighting stance and say. "Sorry Gatomon, but I am going nowhere."

Gatomon almost purred with delight as she said. "The fun way it is then. Get him!"

Instantly and without any hesitation, Shoutmon's former companions moved as one to attack him, shocking the red dragon Digimon.

But knowing if he let his guard down, then the darkness Gatomon now served would win and caused him to grasp his mic tightly as the Digimon charged at him.

"Seismic Speaker!"

"Drill Bit Blitz!"

"HeartBreak Shot!"

From the combined attacks of Ballistamon, Dorulumon and JetMervamon, Shoutmon acted fast, managing to avoid the attacks of Ballistamon and JetMervamon as he leapt into the air, before landing and twirling his mic around as fast as he could, deflecting Dorulumon's drills.

But the Digimon King had no time for rest, for Knightmon and JetMervamon charged at him, each drawing up their blades, which clashed with Shoutmon's mic.

Groaning as he managed to hold back the twin blades, Shoutmon could see the emptiness in Knightmon and JetMervamon's eyes.

"Listen to me... I don't know what exactly happened, but you are being controlled...!" The Digimon King groaned, feeling both warrior Digimon push harder against his mic.

But neither Digimon listened to him, before pressing harder and forcing Shoutmon onto his knees.

"Really, you think something as cliche as that will work? They serve our Master now, and you will soon serve him as well." Gatomon said as she sat in Shoutmon's throne, watching the fight as if it were a fighting match and they were her entertainment.

But refusing to allow another to control him, Shoutmon moved his head toward the speaker of his mic.

"Forgive me guys." He said, before yelling into the mic. "Bellow Blaster!"

With his call, from his mic emitted a burst of energy, throwing Knightmon and JetMervamon onto their backs, allowing Shoutmon to pull himself back up and resume fighting.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon called, summoning a sphere of flame in his hand and threw it at Knightmon, before summoning several more.

And hating to do it, but figured if he could knock his friends out, then he'd have a better chance of remaining free from any evil's hold, Shoutmon threw each fireball at Knightmon, only for the PawnChessmon to stand before Knightmon, taking the hit with several falling in defeat.

Backing away as the remaining Digimon began to approach him, with JetMervamon slowly rising, almost zombie-like, Shoutmon held his mic forward, trying to decide which he should target.

However, he dropped his mic when he felt a hand grab him by his scarf and lift him off the ground, where he was then face to face with Beelzemon, who stared back at him with a blank look on his face.

"C'mon Beelzemon, let me go... You have to resist whatever Gatomon did to you...!" Shoutmon yelled as he struggled to get out of the demon Digimon's grip.

"I didn't do anything to him, that was all our Master's work." Gatomon said as she got off the throne and approached them, adding with a dark smirk. "Well that was fun to watch, but we really need to get things going here."

With Gatomon's words, Beelzemon lowered his right arm, allowing the corrupt feline to climb onto it, before raising it so that she was eye leveled with Shoutmon.

"Now just relax, this won't hurt... much." Gatomon said with a dark smirk and wicked giggle, while Shoutmon snarled and struggled to get out of his entranced friend's grip, his eyes widening as he finally got a glimpse of Gatomon's fangs, before looking up and found that he could not move his eyes away from hers'.

Shaking his head, Shoutmon stated. "I won't let you get into my head..."

"And I have another way to make you do what we desire." Gatomon said in reply, the smirk never leaving her face as she opened her mouth, revealing her fangs a second time and leaned towards his neck, ready to give her Master another loyal slave.

-Sometime later-

Davis smirked as he looked down the pit, seeing his newest servants.

"Nice work, Gatomon." He said to the corrupt feline, who was standing beside her Master, arms crossed and smirking at her work.

"Thank you. I am glad you like my work, Master." Gatomon replied, staring down at Mikey, who was now wearing armour like Matt as he, Matt, Garurumon, Shoutmon, Lunamon, and the rest of Mikey's male Digimon digging, almost fully unearthing the rest of the black object from the ground.

And though more of the black object had been recovered, now revealing a black base with four spiral spikes coming out of it, wrapping around a large, black sphere, both knew that it's still be a fair amount of time before it was fully extracted, causing Davis to look down at Gatomon and say to her. "I think Veemon is waiting for you in his room, go enjoy yourself for now."

"You as well my Master." Gatomon replied with both a sly smirk and a respectful bow, before she darted down the hallway to her lover's room, looking forward to having Veemon both ravish her, as well as her and her beloved enjoy the pleasures of the female Digimon they had enslaved.

Davis just laughed a little at her eagerness, before he teleported in a dark mist and appeared back in his room, smirking at the sight in front of him, for Kari, Rika, and Zoe, all three completely naked, were in the middle of a passionate make out session as Rika's and Zoe's hands roamed over their Mistress' body.

"Rika, Zoe... that's it..." Kari then moaned, enjoying the sensations that the other girls were providing to her, adding to her pleasure as both moved a hand to Kari's crotch and began to gently rub it.

However, sensing their Master's arrival, the three brides broke from their kissing and other sensual actions, before gazing up at their beloved with love, loyalty, and lust in their eyes, before asking in unison with seductive purrs. "Care to join us Master?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Davis asked in reply with his own smirk as his armour disappeared in wisps of darkness, making the three vampiric girls swoon with lust at seeing his muscular body and erect member once again.

Davis then moved towards the bed as Kari scooted back, allowing the maroon haired boy to sit between the girls, where they then moved their hands over his chest and shoulders, while kissing his body as they worked to get him in the mood.

But seeing Davis' cock already getting quite hard, the three knew it wouldn't be long before they'd be enjoying the pleasures of their Master, where in Kari, feeling her desires taking over then acted on them, wanting not only to please Davis, but to also make herself feel good as the brunette moved her head down, to Davis' manhood and started to drag her tongue around the tip, lapping at the pre-cum that dripped from it.

"No fair." Zoe pouted. "I wanted Master first."

From Zoe's complaining, Kari stopped for a moment to face the blonde and told her. "Don't get all worked up. There's plenty of Master for all of us."

"And I mean plenty." The brunette then purred as she grasped Davis' member and rubbed her hand up and down it, smirking at the size, as well as noticing the aroused looks both Zoe and Rika were giving.

From her actions, Davis groaned as Kari then resumed licking his cock, before he noticed Zoe get down with her and join in, causing the two to kiss every now and again as they kept their mouths close to his penis as they pleasured him.

However, Davis couldn't say much, for Rika then tilted his head towards hers' and kissed him hard on the lips.

With Davis' distracted with Rika, kissing her back and stimulating her as he placed his right hand on her chest, rubbing her breasts, Kari and Zoe continued to work their mouths and tongues over his cock, loving the taste and feel of it.

But after several more minutes, Davis let out a groan as he came from the girl's actions, with Kari's mouth completely over his cock as she moaned in delight, loving her Master's taste as she drank most of it, but let some remain, before facing Zoe and pulling her into a heated kiss, forcing both her tongue and the cum into the blonde's waiting mouth, which caused Zoe to moan in the kiss.

Aroused by the sight of Kari and Zoe not only making out, but also wanting to taste and experience her Master as well, Rika pushed Davis down on the bed and said with a lustful smile. "My turn!"

With that, Rika then positioned herself above his cock, before slowly sliding down on it, moaning loudly and lustfully as she felt the maroon haired boy's erection enter her once again.

"Oh yes... Oh yes, Master... Master...!" Rika moaned blissfully as she rode Davis, before screaming in pleasure as Zoe came up behind her and began to grope her breasts, while kissing the red head's neck lovingly and passionately.

"Master's pleasure is our pleasure, it's only fair to share." Kari said with a sweet smile, before the smile turned seductive as she sat on Davis' chest and she faced him, causing Davis to smirk as he knew what she wanted.

"How right you are, my Dark Angel." The Motomiya replied, letting his tongue out and started to lick around Kari's pussy, filling his ears with Kari's moans as he then slid his tongue inside of her.

"Master!" Kari cried out, moaning as she continued to feel Davis' tongue move in and out of her womanhood.

"You are wonderful... You are amazing...!" The brunette called, adding to the pleasure as she started to rub her left breast with her left hand, causing Kari to continue to moan, loving both the pleasure she was experiencing and loving her new lifestyle, not wanting to go back to being the helpless Digidestined of Light she believed she was.

Time seemed to fly before Rika began to move frantically, her release close as her mouth was silenced by Zoe, who was still kissing her, causing the redhead to moan louder in the kiss, just before her climax hit her as she came all over Davis' cock, while the maroon haired body groaned at feeling of Rika's pussy clamp around his dick, causing him to cum, releasing his seed deep inside of her.

And though Davis had just came, remaining focused on Kari, he continued to let his tongue move around inside her folds, hitting the most pleasurable spots inside the brunette, who then cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh Master...!" Kari let out, arching her back a little as she climaxed, releasing a large quantity of her love juices into her Master's mouth, which he managed to swallow.

As both brides caught their breaths, Kari and Rika looked to their side, smirking as they got off of their Master, while Davis looked to the side to see Zoe on all fours, her ass in the air, which she wiggled enticingly before him as she looked back with a seductive smirk.

"Come. Take me, my Master." Zoe said with lust and desire in her voice.

Davis smirked as she got up and placed his hands on her hips, aligning his cock so that it was right at her folds, teasing her a bit as he commanded. "Beg for it, my Dark Warrior of the Wind. Beg for my cock."

"Oh Master, take me, ravage me, fill me with pleasure!" Zoe cried lustfully, where in Davis obliged as he then thrust into her, pushing his member deep inside of the blonde's wet vagina, making Zoe scream in pleasure as her Master began to fuck her hard.

"Master, you are so deep... Ah... so deep in my pussy... Feels... feels fantastico..!" Zoe moaned, letting a little of her Italian side slip as she got lost in pleasure, before looking up to see Kari and Rika kissing each other in front of her.

And seeing Zoe getting hotter and hornier at watching them making out, Rika decided to add to it as she moved her hand down and fingered the brunette gently, stimulating her Mistress so she was ready for her turn with their Master, as well as trying to fill Zoe's body with greater spikes of arousal.

And Zoe then moaned loudly when she felt Davis reach his left hand around her body and began to grope her left breast, adding to the considerable pleasure the blonde already felt.

The pair resumed in their position for another forty minutes, with Davis keeping his thrusts strong and at a hard pace, while Zoe continued to moan blissfully, her arms giving out and caused her to upper body to collapse as she just lay on the bed and allowed her Master to continue to take her pussy.

"Oh... Oh Master..." Zoe moaned as she tilted her head to the side, a dazed look on her face as she got lost in the pleasure.

But soon after, Davis said with a groan. "Get ready... it's coming...!"

"So... so am I...!" Zoe moaned back, feeling she was about to reach her limit.

And after another few thrusts, Davis groaned loudly as he finally came, cumming deep inside of Zoe, which not only filled her physically, but also mentally as she then cried out for her Master and climaxed, her cum covering Davis' member, while also staining the sheets beneath her legs.

Catching his breath, Davis pulled out of his blonde bride and sat back, before smirking as he knew he had energy for another round, and who better to finish things than his Queen, to which he looked over to see Kari off on the side of the bed on her back, her legs spread as she gently stroked her fingers around her pussy as she stared lustfully at him, while Rika sat next to her, moving her hand sensually up and down her Mistress' leg.

"Master, my pussy, it hungers for your cock." Kari moaned, continuing to rub around it, while Rika backed away, allowing her Mistress more room for when their Master would take her.

Desiring his final bride, Davis crawled until he was right on top of Kari, their crimson eyes looking deep into one another, reflecting their love they held for each other, before Davis then leaned down and kissed her, with Kari wrapped her arms around the corrupt Digidestined of Miracles' neck as their kiss went from loving to lustful.

After kissing her for a bit, Davis broke from Kari's lips, smiling at her with slyness and desire, before placing his hands on her hips and thrusted his cock into her wet folds, making the brunette vampire sigh in bliss and pleasure as her love began to fuck her.

"Master, you really know how to treat a girl..." Kari moaned, loving the feel of being so close and intimate with the Motomiya. "I'll never get tired of this..."

"Good... because I plan on having nights like this for all eternity..." Davis replied as he continued to slide his cock in and out of Kari's pussy.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that." Rika moaned as she moved to Kari's side and gently began to grope her left breast, while Zoe mimicked her fellow bride and did the same for Kari's right breast, increasing their pleasure and arousal.

"I can't wait for it." Zoe then added with a lustful smile, looking forward to an eternity with her Master and fellow brides experiencing nothing but pleasure with one another.

Kari, meanwhile, closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the pleasure, her mind giving her images of her and her beloved Master, as well as Rika and Zoe, all naked and having many more nights like this until the end of time itself.

However, Kari was broken from her thoughts of lust when she felt great pleasure coarse through her when Davis leaned forward and sank his fangs into her neck, making her moan in ecstasy. "Oh Master...!"

Davis removed his fangs from Kari's neck a second later, loving the taste of his Queen as he licked his fangs, before he focused back on their lovemaking as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, making Kari moan frantically as she felt her climax approach.

And after the pair continued, with Davis thrusting into Kari's pussy for another hour, both then let out loud cries of pleasure as they climaxed together, feeling not only their bodies, but their very souls close to each other with such release.

Davis breathed heavily as he caught his breath, rolling to his side as he laid on the bed, while Kari, Rika, and Zoe snuggled close to their Master, with Davis caressing Rika's and Zoe's heads while Kari nestled close to his body, kissing his chest lightly.

"That was perfect, Master..." Kari said with a sigh, followed soon after by sighs from Rika and Zoe, both agreeing with the brunette, which made Davis smirked at their replies, before he looked at the time, via a moondial that rested closeby one of the bedroom's windows.

And knowing they'd still have a while before they could continue with his plans, the Motomiya suggested. "Since we have time, how about we have some entertainment while we relax?"

Clapping his hands, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Jeri, Nene, and Angie appeared in the room through dark mists, each dressed in their slave outfits, before the entranced girls followed their new mental commands placed within their minds and began to dance seductively for their Master and Mistresses, while Davis sat up with his brides, enjoying the show.

-Meanwhile-

Within a secondary bedroom of the castle, Veemon and Gatomon were lying on the bed together, both enjoying the sight before them, watching as the naked forms of Renamon and Beastmon, as well as Ranamon and Mervamon were making out and pleasuring each other.

Renamon and Beastmon had their arms wrapped around each other as they shared a passionate kiss, while moaning as they used their tails to rub and stimulate the other's pussies.

Ranamon, meanwhile, was on her knees with her hands around Mervamon's waist as she licked the taller Digimon's snatch, making Mervamon moan as she groped her own breasts with her right hand.

Veemon, while enjoying the show his slaves were putting on for him, couldn't help but look down at his beloved, seeing Gatomon get aroused from the sight as she moved her body closer to him, wanting to feel the 'V' marked Digimon's touch.

And sensing her desire, Veemon placed his hand under Gatomon's head, lifted it up so she was facing him, before claiming her lips in a loving kiss, causing the corrupted feline to moan before she purred with delight.

Continuing to kiss her, and wanting to continue making Gatomon feel good, Veemon placed his hands on Gatomon's shoulders, moving the pair so the feline was on her back and he was on top of her, getting into a more dominant position, where in Veemon then broke from the kiss and started to kiss and lick Gatomon's neck, sending a shiver of pleasure as he paid close attention to the spot he had bitten.

"Oh Master..." Gatomon moaned in bliss, knowing that when they were alone, Veemon was the only other one she could call her Master besides Davis.

But as time went on, with Veemon continuing to kiss her, Gatomon became more excited to the point that, much to Veemon's surprise, she quickly flipped him over so that he was on his back and she was straddling his waist, looking into his eyes with lust.

Gatomon then positioned herself before slowly lowering her body onto his, moaning as she felt his erection slide into her snatch.

"Oh Master... so good... so amazing...!" Gatomon moaned as she began to moved her body up and down on his cock.

"Took the words right... right out of my mouth..." Veemon groaned in reply, finding Gatomon's pussy as tight as before, causing him to place his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down his member.

The two vampiric Digimon continued to fuck each other, with Gatomon's moans turning louder as she rode Veemon.

However, feeling both lust and a more primal side to him, Veemon let out a small growl as his grasp on Gatomon's hips tightened, before pulling her down, forcing the feline back on the bed, where she was positioned on all fours, while Veemon got behind her and began to ram his member as hard and as deeply as he could.

"So tight... I love it... I love having you, Gatomon... You are mine..." Veemon let out, continuing to show his more dominant side to the feline Digimon.

"Yes, I am yours', forever... I'm close... so close...!" Gatomon moaned, feeling her climax approach her as she moved her hips in sync with Veemon's thrusts.

"Then cum for me… my Sexy Kitten… cum for your Master..!" Veemon groaned as he gave one last thrust, causing Gatomon to cry out in pleasure as she came all over his cock, her tight folds pressing against him and causing Veemon to groan as he came inside of her, filling her with great pleasure as she moaned in pure ecstasy.

Catching his breath, Veemon then pulled his dick out of Gatomon and sat back, letting out a great sigh as his chest heaved up and down, while the feline turned around and crawled on all fours to him, before rubbing her head against his chest affectionately as she purred, sounding quite satisfied.

"That was wonderful, Master..." Gatomon said with love and devotion, before she looked over at the other Digimon in the room, who were still lost in their love making, causing her to smirk as a little idea came to her.

"Slaves." The corrupt Digimon of Light called, getting the undivided attention of the brainwashed forms of Renamon, Beastmon, Ranamon and Mervamon.

"Ranamon and Mervamon, see Master's cock?" Gatomon asked, looking at it herself and seeing it was still hard.

"Get to work. Pleasure our Master, make him feel good by using those huge tits you have and don't stop until he cums." She ordered, smirking as the pair nodded, while smiling vacantly at her.

"As you command, Mistress..." Ranamon and Mervamon replied, obeying Gatomon as they joined their Master and Mistress on the bed, took a spot before Veemon and followed Gatomon's orders as both lowered their bodies and pushed their breasts around Veemon's manhood, earning a little groan from Veemon, before the pair started to slide their breasts up and down their Master's length, increasing Veemon's groaning and his pleasure.

While Ranamon and Mervamon pleasured their Master, Gatomon looked at Renamon and Beastmon, who stood at attention with vacant smiles as they awaited their orders.

"Renamon, Beastmon, come here and lick my pussy, worship your Mistress." Gatomon then said.

"We will obey you, Mistress Gatomon..." The two enslaved beast Digimon said in loyal replies as they crawled on all fours, to the bed, while Gatomon moved closer, her feet dangling off the end of the bed, before spreading her legs and then moaning as she felt her pets' tongues start to lick and explore her snatch.

Hearing Gatomon's moans only sprued Veemon on, loving the feeling of Ranamon and Mervamon pleasuring him with their breasts as he felt like he was going to explode any minute.

"So good... so soft..." Veemon groaned, commenting on the feel of the tits around his cock, before calling. "Thank... thank you for this, Gatomon... You are the greatest servant a mon could ask for..!"

"Anything… for you... my love..." Gatomon replied through her moans, feeling warmth in her at knowing her Master was happy, before focusing back on her pleasure, moving her paws to the back of Renamon's and Beastmon's heads, keeping them in place as the two continued to eat her out.

And while he felt great pleasure from the breasts around his member, with Ranamon and Mervamon licking the tip each time it rose to their heads, it wasn't long after that with a loud groan Veemon came, releasing his cum all over the two Digimons' breasts, while Ranamon and Mervamon sat back and stared blankly at each other, awaiting their next orders, neither saying or caring they had Veemon's cum all over them.

Even more turned on by the sight of the two female Digimon sitting there with his cum all over their faces and chests, Veemon sat up, feeling ready for more pleasure.

"Ranamon, Mervamon, get on all fours and present yourselves to me." He ordered.

"Yes Master Veemon..." The entranced Digimon replied, moving into position and allowing Veemon to see their tight asses and pussies in front of him.

Smirking, both at the pair of sexy Digimon in position, as well as seeing that their actions had aroused them as well, Veemon moved and positioned himself behind Mervamon, where he placed his right hand on her hip and began to rub it slowly.

"I'm going to enjoy you." The corrupt Digimon of Miracles said, grasping the green haired Digimon's right ass cheek as he pushed forward, groaning as he managed to get all of his cock into Mervamon's tight womanhood.

"Master... Oh, Master..." Mervamon moaned as Veemon began to move his cock in and out of her pussy, making the entranced Digimon feel great pleasure in her empty mind.

And once he got into a rhythm, Veemon looked to his left, where he then reached out with his left hand and inserted his middle and index fingers into Ranamon's pussy, causing the enslaved Warrior of Water to begin moaning and sighing in pleasure.

"Oh, my Master..." Ranamon moaned, feeling Veemon's fingers continue to slide in and out of her. "You are just somethin' else... somethin' wonderful.."

"Glad to hear it…" Veemon groaned as he continued to fuck both his pets, before looking over when he heard Gatomon cry out for him, looking over to see the feline arch in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Renamon's and Beastmon's faces, which the entranced beast Digimon responded to by licking their Mistress clean.

"Good girls, you learn quickly..." Gatomon said, a little surprised, but glad to see she didn't have to command them to clean up, before Gatomon then looked down at the pair with a wicked smirk and ordered. "Now cum for me!"

From Gatomon's words, both Renamon and Beastmon then moaned lustfully as they arched their backs and came, their empty minds filled with bliss at obeying their commands.

Seeing the erotic sight spurred Veemon on, causing him to thrust his cock and fingers faster into Mervamon and Ranamon respectively, causing their moans to turn to screams as both of them were filled with pleasure.

And feeling his orgasm coming closer, his thrusts increasing and movements turning a little frantic, Veemon managed to say. "Mervamon, I want you... I want you to listen to me... when I cum, you will cum with me... you will climax, the best you've ever had..."

"Yes...Master... I... I will obey... I will cum..." Mervamon moaned in response.

Veemon then turned his head to Ranamon and continued.

"And Ranamon, you... you will cum with us... Our pleasure is your pleasure..." The 'V' marked vampiric Digimon then instructed, causing Ranamon to moan and nod her head in reply.

"As you command... Your pleasure will make me cum..." The Legendary Warrior of Water moaned in a distant reply, her mind fogged through mind control and pleasure.

And not long after that, Veemon let out a loud groan as he felt his climax, releasing his seed into Mervamon's vagina, which made the green haired Digimon scream in pleasure as she came, her pussy clamping tightly around Veemon's cock, while she had a powerful release, cumming hard.

And like Mervamon and her Master, Ranamon then cried out in pleasure as she felt her release, her fluids coating Veemon's fingers as she came, which continued to pour out of her a little after Veemon took them out, moved them to his lips and licked them clean.

"Not bad." Veemon commented at the taste of Ranamon's juices, before removing his erection from Mervamon and sat back, smiling when Gatomon crawled towards him, with Renamon and Beastmon sitting behind her, waiting their next commands, making the vampiric Digimon smirk as the pair thought of what fun to have with each other and their servants next.

-meanwhile-

Davis and his brides continued to watch their pets dance for them, with Kari, Rika, and Zoe discussing amongst themselves which of the entranced girls would be next to receive their gift, as well as wondering if any were worthy enough to enjoy the pleasure of having Davis' cock back inside of them again.

But before they could discuss it any further, all heard their Digivices beep, where in Davis got up, arousing Kari, Rika and Zoe as they gazed at their naked Master, who cloaked himself in darkness, appearing back in his armour and holding his D-Terminal.

However, upon seeing the message upon it, Davis growled, finding it was sent out by DATS, where it read.

There is an emergency, we need everyone at DATS now! No delays. It's concerning Davis and his condition. This is no drill.

-Gennai.

Finished reading the message, Davis looked up at his brides with a serious expression and told them. "Our time is up, we need to get started now!"

The three brides groaned, wanting more time with their Master, wanting to have some fun with the other girls and to continue to make love, but the three nodded loyally as they got out of the bed, allowed their beings to wrap in dark wisps, which formed as their clothing.

"It might be a tough fight on our hands." Zoe then commented.

"We can even it out a bit." Davis said as he extended his hand towards her.

As if knowing what he wanted, Zoe summoned her D-Tector and handed it to him, before the hand that held it started to gain a dark aura, while Davis extended his other hand out as another aura formed around it.

While Zoe's D-Tector took to a darker shade of purple, showing its corruption, and no doubt the corruptive effect it would have on Kazemon and Zephyrmon, shadows began to form around the room before moving in front of Davis and taking shape, forming a Digimon Zoe knew quite well, causing her to gain a wicked smirk and admit. "I never thought I'd see, let alone, team with you."

-A moment later-

Davis and his brides were heading down the hallway, their slaves and new friend behind them, while Davis sent out mental commands to Veemon, Gatomon, Jun, and their slaves to meet in the main chamber.

"Boss!"A voice called, causing Davis to look as one of the DemiDevimon flew towards him as it added. "The thing... the..."

"Obelisk." Davis finished for the tiny bat Digimon, who nodded at having its sentence finished.

"Right, the Obelisk, It's fully excavated." DemiDevimon said, before asking nervously. "Just one thing, is it suppose to sound like it's whispering non stop?"

"Yes, but try not to listen to it, it'll drive you insane." Davis answered as they continued on, before he heard a female's voice scream, which the old Davis would worry about.

However, Davis just felt annoyance as he entered the chamber, to see the rest of the dark Digimon were far away from the Obelisk, scared of what it was, while a lone LadyDevimon was next to it, caressing the black metal.

Approaching her, Davis kept a neutral face as she turned to him, a maddening look in her eyes, before she said in a deranged voice. "I hungers... It needs to feed...!"

The other LadyDevimon looked at their sister like she had lost it, while Davis just smirked and caressed her cheek as he replied. "I know."

In a blink of an eye, however, Davis summoned a black blade in his hand, before cutting the LadyDevimon in half, not even giving her time to scream as she turned into Data particles, while the dark Digimon were shocked to see that.

And instead of dispersing, the Data entered the Obelisk, which glowed with a red in certain areas.

"Now then." Davis started to say, getting everyone's attention as he held a dark and wicked smile and called. "It's time to bring a new order to the Digital Worlds!"

-Back in one of the Human Worlds-

Within the DATS headquarters, most of the Digidestined, which consisted at the moment of Tai and his Agumon, Izzy, tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Ken, Wormmon, Cody and Armadillomon sat in a few chairs on one side of the briefing room, with Tai looking like he'd rather be asleep than here, but pulled himself together when he remembered Gennai's message mentioning Davis.

Next to them were the Digimon Tamers, who too were lacking in numbers, only showing Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Suzie sat, with Lopmon on Suzie's lap, while Ryo, Cyberdramon and Guardromon, who were behind them and leaning against the wall.

Next to the three, stood the Legendary Warriors, minus one, consisting of Takuya, Koji, Koichi, JP and Tommy, each wondering what was going on, while in front, sat a few of the Fusion Fighters; Tagiru and Gumdramon, Yuu and Damemon, as well as Airu and Opossumon, who joined the Fusion Fighters after the events of Quartzmon and after she and Yuu finally got into a relationship, with the blonde finally giving up on making Yuu her subordinate and admitting she wanted him to be close to her because she liked him, feelings which he returned.

And lastly in front of the teams, standing before a monitor, was Gennai, Chief Sampson and Kudamon, who was curled around his partner's shoulders, while the DATS team stood to the side, consisting of Marcus and his Agumon, Thomas and Gaomon, Keenan and Falcomon, and Yoshi and Lalamon, who all looked just as confused as to what was going on.

Even though they were waiting for the others to come, Gennai felt that time was not on their side, so he began to speak.

"We'll have to update the others when they get here, but this is of the utmost importance. It's about the incident yesterday with Davis." Gennai began to say.

"What did you find?" Izzy asked, not used to seeing Gennai look so worked up.

Gennai, in response, turned to the monitor, which turned on, showing the mural he had found, which caught the gathering interest.

"Apparently long ago in our Digital World, before even the first Digidestined came, the Digital World was threatened by a race of vampiric Digimon, the last of which was supposed to be our old acquaintance, Myotismon." Gennai began to explain, while the Digidestined each got chills remembering the vampire Digimon, as well as the evils he was capable of.

"So Myotismon had more minions in the past?" Tai asked, not sure why this was being brought up.

"Actually, he was one of the weaker ones." Gennai said, causing Tai to almost pale at the idea that there were creatures worst than Myotismon.

Continuing, Gennai then told the heroes and heroines. "Like Myotismon, they attempted to bring both worlds into darkness, using an artifact they created call the Obelisk, a device so powerful it could cover the worlds in eternal darkness. But then were stopped and fell at the hands of our Digital World's Royal Knights. However, while the Royal Knights managed stop this evil from awakening, two of the Royal Knights were attacked and infected by the virus the vampiric Digimon used to make more of themselves, causing them to turn on their comrades, which ended with most of the knights destroyed, while Myotismon slipped away and hid until he knew he was out of danger. Returning to the castle where the Obelisk was kept, Myotismon found that he could not power the device by himself, and supposably got rid of it so that he would not be reminded of his cowardness."

After hearing all of this, Tai had to ask. "Alright, but what does that have to do with Davis?"

Takuya seemed to answer for him, as he noticed the red bats in the mural.

"Hey, one of those large red bats was in the cave when we were attacked, and I think Kari mentioned that it bit Davis." The Wielder of the Spirits of Flame pointed out.

"Yes. Those bats are the carries of the Virus, and I believe it had intended for Davis to be bitten." Gennai said as he changed the image of the mural, causing everyone's eyes to widen at seeing the changes to Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon.

"Wait, aren't those Veemon's forms? Are you saying...?" Ken started to ask, his eyes widening at what Gennai was implying.

"Yes, I think Davis has been infected and is turning into a vampire." Gennai finished, shocking them all.

Worried, Tai quickly took out his phone, dialing Kari's number as the phone rang.

"Come on, come one, pick up Kari!" He said with great worry.

"I am sorry. I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave your message after the beep." The prerecorded message on her device said, ending with silence.

"Kari please, call and let us know if Davis is awake, and get out of there, i'll explain later." Tai said as he hung up the phone, concerned that he might be too late.

"Man, where are the others, everyone needs to know this." Tagiru said, getting concerned looks from everyone as Tai tried to reach Sora, then Matt.

"Not getting anything from them." Tai informed.

"Matt's not picking up for me either." TK said with concern.

"I can't get through to Mimi." Izzy said, calling the Digidestined of Sincerity, home and cellphone, but both were unresponsive

"Rika and Jeri are also not answering their phones." Takato said in a worried tone.

"And Yolei isn't picking up either." Ken said as he tried to reach his girlfriend.

"Zoe isn't picking up her phone, I even tried her home phone to see if Ranamon would pick up." Takuya said, concerned for both Legendary Warriors.

"And we haven't heard from Mikey, Nene, or Angie." Yuu said, worried as to why he hadn't heard from his sister or their friends yet.

With the lack of responses, Thomas grew concerned, causing him to called out. "Miki, Megumi, see if you can pick up their Digivices in the Digital Worlds."

"On it." Megumi said, speaking for her and Miki, while their PawnChessmon nodded, doing what they could to help.

And after typing for a moment, Megumi and Miki had worked their technological magic as the monitor then changed, showing the five Digital Worlds, before it zoned in on the Digidestined's Digital World and zoned in on one location in particular, one they knew well.

"That's Myotismon's old castle." Izzy said, surprised it was still standing, before they saw the flashing lights, indicating the Digivices of the missing people, all gathered together in one area.

"There's some strange energy readings coming from that area." Miki said, before turning the screen to one of their reconnaissance drones, placed in each Digital World to help them monitor activities.

As the drone approached the castle, everyone was surprised to see the sky was pitch black, since it was just breaking past dawn, while a dark aura emitted around the castle.

And before the drone could get any closer, however, it stopped and jerked, showing everyone that someone had grabbed it, before their eyes widened in shock as the assailant brought it to their face, allowing them to see Magnamon, only his armour was black instead of gold, while on his shoulder was Gatomon, who was smirking, showing off her fangs and crimson eyes.

"Sorry..." Magnamon started to say, with Gatomon finishing.

"...but this is invite only." She said with a dark laugh, before the feed died as Magnamon crushed the drone, leaving everyone scared as to what was going on and what could happen if they didn't act on it.


	6. The Start of the Final Battle

Knowing that even though he was their enemy now, the Digimon heroes of the alternate eras set off to defeat Davis, where in each Digidestined team used their various forms of traversing to the Digidestined's Digital World, arriving a fair distance from the castle, due to the dark energy that circled it.  
But that didn't stop any from rushing to the castle to confront the Motomiya and his corrupt servants.

"We need to keep moving!" Marcus yelled from the back of ShineGreymon Burst Mode as he flew a little faster than the others.

"No argument here, Boss." ShineGreymon replied, determined not to let any Digital World fall into darkness, even if it were at the hands of one who was once a hero.

"I don't like this, these are our friends and we might have to fight them." Henry, as MegaGargomon said, flying after the two with Tai and WarGreymon next to him, with Tai on his partner's' back, his expression serious and concerned.

"Gennai, is there anything we can do to help Davis and the others?" Takuya, his form just as Aldamon, then asked on the comm system the teams had set up as form to communicate with each other.

"I don't know if there is, there was no mention of how to reverse the virus or it's effects." Gennai informed as he watched the screen from DATS headquarters.

"Well this Digital World might not have one, but you've got us now, try contacting Hypnos and see if they can contact Henry's dad." Gallantmon said, wanting to end the threat of evil without taking his friend's life.

"We'll see what we can do." Sampson replied, he too not desiring to have to resort to ending the Motomiya's existence, just before he tried to contact the other Earth for help.

"Sheesh, why did Davis have to be the one to become a vampire and take all the hot girls?" Kazu asked from the back of Guardromon, before he heard the rather angry and annoyed voice of Airu yell. "What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that too." Yoshi said, feeling a little annoyed, despite being in a relationship with Marcus, she was slightly jealous that Davis didn't go for her.

The two girls glared at the brunette, making Kazu feel a cold sweat run down his back.

"We'd like to know that too." Miki then said through the comms, speaking for Megumi as well, while Kazu felt like he was going to die in a moment.

But as the castle came into view, the tension was broken when Cody, Ankylomon, Korikakumon, Kenta and Keenan all yelled. "Guys!"

The group then turned their heads to where they were looking, seeing just above the castle as the dark sky parted, showed four rifts opening up, leaving all bewildered.

But what freaked them out the most was the sight of familiar places in the rifts.

For the Legendary Warriors, the sight of Ophanimon's Castle was not what they were expecting, nor did the Fusion Fighters feel comfortable about seeing the Forest Zone, location of Shoutmon's Castle, which was viewed in another rift.

Confused and worried, Beetlemon questioned. "What's going on? Why can we see our Digital World here?"

Opening his computer as he sat on the back of MegaKabuterimon, Izzy looked at the data, getting an answer and saying with concern. "They're opening rifts of the other Digital Worlds. If they activate the Obelisk, it won't just be this Digital World covered in darkness..."

"It will be all of them." Thomas finished from the back of MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, shocking many of the heroes and heroines.

"Close them!" Sampson ordered Miki and Megumi, seeing the system that they made to try and help the Digital Worlds being used against them.

"I'm afraid we cannot, sir. The system's not responding." Miki said, both girls doing all they could, but found no way to shut the system down.

"We need to move now!" Tai, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Marcus and Tagiru all yelled in unison, all determined not to let their or any Digital World suffer, causing everyone to pick up the pace as they headed faster towards the castle.

-Meanwhile-

Inside the room with the Obelisk, Davis and his brides, along with their brainwashed slaves, stood around the black device with their various Digivices in hand, pointing them towards the machine.

Their devices reacting to the obelisk, causing the screens to all glow with a dark aura, while red coloured digital writing began to glow on the spikes of the obelisk, while the orb at the center held a dark aura to it.

Ranamon even held her hand out as it glowed, using the power of her Spirits to help power the black device, while Shoutmon did likewise as he stood beside her, using the Code Crown's power to give energy to the Obelisk.

However, Davis and his brides broke their concentration when Magnamon, with Gatomon still atop on his shoulder, came down from an opening in the ceiling, landed and knelt in front of his Master.

"Master, they're almost here." The corrupted Digimon of Miracles informed.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting." Davis said in reply with a dark smile, one shared by his brides, as the rest of the enslaved humans, as well as Ranamon and Shoutmon, put their hands down and started to walk towards the exit.

All but Jeri that is, who still kept her D-Power pointed at the Obelisk, while Davis moved next to her and caressed her cheek as he said. "You might not have a Digimon, but you have a very important job to do."

"I know you'll make your Master happy, won't you?" The corrupt Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then asked, making Jeri smile absentmindedly and nod.

"I will obey you, Master..." Jeri replied obediently, continuing to hold her D-Power out and feed the Obelisk its power.

Davis then looked to his side, his attention on Jun, who bowed slightly and awaited what Davis had to say.

"Don't let anyone near her." He commanded.

"As you wish, Master." Jun said loyally, before she melded into the shadows around the room, while Davis smiled wickedly as he went to greet his new guests.

-Outside-

Once the heroes and heroines had arrived near the castle, they all stopped when they saw most of their friends waiting for them, with MetalGarurumon in front of the door along side Shoutmon X5B and Ranamon, while Lillymon, Garudamon and Aquilamon were in the air, while Renamon and Mervamon were on one of the high pillars, staring down at them.

The group was shocked and surprised at the blank looks on their faces, before they saw their human friends behind MetalGarurumon, with the guys slightly blushing and the entranced girls' attire, before getting nervous when they saw not only the armoured forms of Matt and Mikey, but also the swords they wielded, as well as seeing the girls had short blades in each of their hands.

"They're being controlled." Gennai said through the comms, slightly relieved that the one he could see weren't infected by the virus.

But things went from bad to worse when the group then heard several wicked female laughs, causing them to look up on the balcony over the castle gates as they were in awe to see Kari, Rika, and Zoe staring down at them.

Takato was grateful he was in Gallantmon's form as he felt his nose start to bleed as he stared at Rika in her vampire outfit, while Takuya and JP felt the same with Zoe in her new look.

But they quickly came to their senses when they noticed the girls' paled skin and red eyes, before each girl smirked slightly, showing their fangs.

"They're vampires." Tagiru called, a little freaked out, not expecting such a thing to actually exist.

"No kidding, idiot." Airu replied, getting slightly nervous as Magnamon landed near the girls, where Gatomon jumped off his shoulders and stood before him with crossed arms and a smirk.

A second later Kari and Zoe parted, allowing Davis to walk past them, as the heroes and heroines started wide eyed at their friend, looking like some vampire lord from a movie, before Takuya, Takato, and TK tried not to get angry as the three vampiric girls wrapped their arms around the Motomiya lovingly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Davis asked, as thought nothing was different or wrong.

"Davis...What are you trying to do here?" Tai questioned, shocked not just to see his friends turned against him, but also at the way Kari was dressed and all over Davis.

"Protecting the Digital Worlds, isn't that what we are all trying to do here?" Davis replied.

"How is unleashing eternal darkness going to protect anything?" Ken yelled, not believing he just heard Davis say that with all that was going on.

"Well I had a revelation of sorts, you can say. We keep fighting the Darkness, no offence Koichi, but it keeps coming back in one new form or another. So, I figured we should use it instead. We can use that power to stop any and all evils from troubling us, as well as keep the Digital Worlds in peace." Davis replied.

"He's flipped his lid." Tagiru said, thinking the maroon haired boy had lost his mind.

"No. The Virus has warped his mind, making him think his actions are just." Gennai said as he listened in on the conversation.

"Davis..." Tai started to say, before calling out. "You're not well, let us help you."

But from Tai's words, Davis just laughed as he replied. "You couldn't be more wrong if you tried to be. I have never felt better in my entire life, more than better."

"I have gained new power, a new dream as well as a newfound respect." The Motomiya told the others, smiling at Kari for a moment, who smiled back, before Davis focused and said. "But don't worry, I have no intention of harming you guys, join with me and we'll finally be able to end the conflicts in the Digital Worlds once and for all."

"Davis, this is wrong, you know it is, fight it!" Gallantmon yelled, pleading with the one he saw as a hero and a friend.

But shaking his head, Davis just replied with a dark smirk as he started to say. "Either you guys are will me..."

The group then jumped back a little when the entranced humans brought up their weapons and took fighting stances, while most of the enslaved Digimon got ready to fight.

"Or I'll make you join me." Davis finished, before he looked at his brides and said. "If you will ladies."

"Gladly Master." Kari said as she took out her D-3 and look down at Gatomon, who smirked back at her partner.

"Ready when you are, my Queen." Gatomon said with a smirk, before the D-3 glowed with a dark light, affecting Gatomon as she turned into a cloud of dark energy, before it shot to the corrupt Digidestined of Light and wrapped around her.

"Are they Biomerging!?" Justimon questioned, shocking the rest of the group as all watched on as the sphere then shoot into the air, where they heard Gatomon announce. "Gatomon, Warp Digivolve to..."

Unleashing her power, the sphere then disappeared as the heroes and heroines were shocked to see the new figure that replaced Kari and Gatomon, who then finished with a wicked voice. "Ophanimon Falldown Mode!"

Smirking at seeing her Mistress' new form, Rika took out her D-Power and called. "My turn. Renamon, it's time to Biomerge!"

The entranced fox Digimon jumped next to her Mistress and stood in place as Rika took out her D-Power and unleashed the dark energies that filled it, holding it high as the red haired vampire then announced. "Biomerge activate!"

"Renamon Digivolve to..." Renamon began to say, her tone lacking emotion as her form was consumed in darkness, which then enveloped Rika and took to a familiar shape, only when the darkness faded, though the figure standing looked like Sakuyamon, the Tamers saw the physical signs of corruption upon her form.

Her gold coloured armour had been replaced and was now black, while the black markings on her helmet had turned red.

Though her gloves and boots remained the same purple, the symbols of yin and yang had been replaced, dorning the Mark of Evil.

The spear she wielded was now a metallic black, her hair had changed from silver to black and, from her now black coloured lips, came a pair of fangs.

But what scared the Tamers more was the large pair of bat-like wings that sprouted from her back as she smiled wickedly at them.

"Sakuyamon!" The corrupt Digimon finished as she hovered near Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who smirked at Sakuyamon's changes.

And not wanting to be left out, Zoe drew her D-Tector, where she called. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Watching Zoe, Takuya, Koji, JP, Kochi and Tommy were taken aback, shocked when Zoe's form was wrapped in a cocoon of black, and obviously, corrupted Data, which grew as she harnessed the power of her Spirits.

And when the transformation finished, the Data dispersing, it revealed Zoe had gone with her Beast Spirit, Zephyrmon.

But like Ophanimon and Sakuyamon, she too had allowed her form to fall to the darkness.

Her once pink armour was now a dark purple, while her hair was pitch black.

The wings on her back had become bat-like, just like Sakuyamon, while a black cape came down her back, allowing her wings to pop out of it, while just pooling near her feet.

Finally, her face mask was gone, showing both the black markings on her cheeks as well as a wicked smirk and her fangs, while she stared at the remaining Legendary Warriors with her now red eyes.

"Zephyrmon!" She called, sounding like her usual self, but everyone knew she was not the same Legendary Warrior of Wind.

With the three brides transformed, all then floated down towards their Master, laughing wickedly as they hovered just off the ground around him as they looked at their enemies.

But not finished, Davis then took out his D-3 and looked at Magnamon with a smirk as he asked. "Ready partner?"

Magnamon then turned back into Veemon, confusing the heroes and heroines as he smirked.

"You know it." Veemon replied with a dark grin and a thumbs up, to which Davis' D-3 then began to glow with a dark aura, before Veemon was enveloped in dark energy.

The Digidestined then heard the corrupt digimon yell, much to their shock. "Veemon, warp Digivolve to..."

"UlforceVeedramon!" He finished as he took on the form of the large Royal Knight, only his armour was now jet black instead of blue.

Not one to stand down from a challenge, Arresterdramon called out. "So what, we've still got you outnumbered!"

Davis just smirked at Arresterdramon's foolish words as he replied. "Better count again."

As soon as he said that, the group saw hundreds of red eyes open behind Davis, surprising them before they say the various dark Digimon that came to serve Davis take to the sky, all of them feeling empowered, and slightly crazed from the Obelisk's power.

"We're not intimidated easily Davis, you know that. Just give up and we won't have to hurt you." ShineGreymon said, ready for a fight but not wanting to hurt his friend if he didn't have to.

Davis' smirk grew when, to the surprise of all the heroes and heroines, he appeared in the air, right in front of ShineGreymon, slamming his fist into the large Digimon's chest, before shocking everyone even more when ShineGreymon went flying back, skidding across the ground before crashing into a nearby mountain, causing it to crack from the impact.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus called from the ground, shocked to see his partner receive such a blow from Davis, making them all realize just how much the virus has changed him, not only mentally, but physically as well.

Everyone then slowly turned their heads in fear as Davis seemed to land on the ground like it was nothing, before he held his hands out as dark mists covered them, forming two black swords in his hands.

"Now then, who's next?" Davis asked with a feral smirk, one that unnerved a few of them.

But whether it was determination, wanting some payback or just his usual style, Marcus charged at Davis, drawing his right arm back and clenching his fist.

"Alright Davis, it's Fighting Time!" Marcus yelled, jumping at the maroon haired boy and bringing his fist forward, going in for a punch.

However, to Marcus' shock, as well as Thomas, MirageGaoGamon, Yoshi and Rosemon, knowing Marcus' strength, Davis just grabbed his fist and threw him back.

"Marcus!" Yoshi called, concerned and rushed to check on the brunette, while Rosemon stood by Yoshi's side, making sure to keep both protected.

"Pathetic." Davis simply said, before quickly moving his head to the side as Gallantmon tried to use his lance on him, before the knight Digimon quickly moved out of the way of Davis' swords, using his shield to block them, before being pushed back.

Davis then turned just to see Aldamon attack, charging in on him.

But like the others, Aldamon found Davis' power to be mighty when the corrupt Digidestined of Courage and Friendship vanished in a quick wisp before the Legendary Warrior of Flame could hit him, before feeling a sudden pain as Davis appeared behind him, slamming his foot into Aldamon's back and smashing him right into the ground.

Remaining on his back, Davis then brought his blades up as he prepared to strike the downed Warrior of Fire, only to quickly turn and dodge WarGreymon's claws as the dragon warrior Digimon tried to strike at him, causing Davis to counter by dispelling one sword, clenched his fist and hit the Digimon of Courage in the stomach, sending him flying into the air before WarGreymon got himself together and managed to stabilize himself in the air.

With his power, it made the heroes and heroines wonder who Davis was going to attack next, only to then hear a loud bat-like screech, confusing everyone before they realized that it was Ophanimon Falldown Mode making the sound, as all the brainwashed Digimon and humans charged at their friends.

"Oh..." Kazu started to say as MetalGarurumon made a beeline for Wargreymon, while Lillymon, Garudamon, and Aquilamon went for the other Chosen Digimon as Ophanimon Falldown Mode followed them, drawing the scythe from her back.

As their enslaved Digimon friends came towards them, Tai, Izzy, Joe, TK, Ken, and Cody looked a little worried as Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Matt walked towards them slowly, their weapons in hand.

"Guys... It's us, snap out of it!" Tai yelled, before ducking as Matt swung at him, frustrating Tai and knowing that the hold Davis had on them was too powerful to break with mere words.

"Yolei..." Ken started to say, he too trying to get through to his girlfriend.

"Don't do this. Can't you see you've been brainwashed?" He then asked, only for Yolei to ignore Ken's words and say as she tried to hit him. "I must obey... I must make my Master happy..."

Sora and Mimi approached Izzy, Joe, and Cody, making the three back up, where Izzy then called. "Mimi, please fight it!"

But like Matt and Yolei, the Digidestined of Sincerity ignored his pleas as she charged at him, while Izzy quickly moved out of the way as Joe was moving back, dodging Sora's attacks.

Above them, Stingmon was doing his best to dodge Aquilamon's talons.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon yelled as he unleashed several ring-like rays out of his mouth, which Stingmon managed to avoid, followed by Ankylomon, who moved out of the way as the attack hit the ground he was just standing on.

"Sorry Aquilamon." Stingmon said, hating having to attack his friends, but knew it was all he could do at the moment.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon then yelled, his energy blades extending from his wrists as he charged at the bird Digimon, who moved down and out of the way.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon called upon seeing his advantage as he jumped into the air and quickly hit Aquilamon when he was low enough, sending the bird Digimon crashing into the ground below as Ankylomon landed.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I sure hope that knocked some sense into ya." Ankylomon said.

Unfortunately he got the opposite answer when the enslaved bird merely got up and took to the air, before shooting down as Aquilamon grabbed the dinosaur Digimon by one of his spikes, picking him up, much to the surprise of the Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability, before being spun and thrown at Stingmon, knocking him out of the sky as both crashed into the ground.

Meanwhile, Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon were facing off with Garudamon and Lillymon, trying their best not to hurt their female friends.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon called as she shot the bird shaped flame at the two, who barely dodged the attack as they parted.

"Sorry Garudamon, but this is for your own good. Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled as he slammed his hammer into the ground, sending a blast of electricity towards the entranced Digimon of Love, before Garudamon moved out of the way and charged at him, forcing Zudomon to use his hammer to block her claws.

"Electro Shocker!" MegaKabuterimon yelled as he fired the blast of lightning at Lillymon, but due to her size and speed, the flowery Digimon easily dodged the blast before shooting at him, while the Digimon of Knowledge tried to grab her with his claws.

But Lillymon was too quick and easily dodged his hands, before getting close to his face as she put her arms together and yelled. "Flower Cannon!"

With the attack, MegaKabuterimon had no way of dodging the blast, making him groan loudly as he was hit dead on, causing him to fall to the side in pain.

And while the Digimon of Reliability and the Digimon of Knowledge were finding it hard to fare against their new enemies, Not that far from them there were flashes of light, where WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon clashed with each other.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon yelled as the mind controlled Digimon fired a blast of frost at his former friend, which WarGreymon barely dodged.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon called back as he rushed forward, his Dramon Destroyer Gauntlet pointed right at MetalGarurumon, planning to strike MetalGarurumon down and hopefully knock him out.

However, the enslaved Digimon of Friendship moved out of the way.

"Fight his control, MetalGarurumon! I know you're stronger than this!" WarGreymon yelled as he turned to face his friend, where he saw MetalGarurumon, looking at him with an motionless expression, while the various missile ports on his body opened.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon then let out as dozens of missiles fired at WarGreymon, which forced the Digimon of Courage to go on the defensive, avoiding the missiles as best he could, while using his Brave Shield to block those that got too close to him.

But while WarGreymon managed to hold back the missiles, MetalGarurumon caught him off guard, lunging at the Digimon of Courage, where he knocked him to the ground, earning frustrated groans as WarGreymon quickly brought up his arms and found himself staring into MetalGarurumon's maw, with the brainwashed Digimon trying to tear WarGreymon apart with his razor sharp fangs.

All the while Ophanimon Falldown Mode watched as she floated above the fighting, her laughter sounding like a mix of Kari's and Gatomon's voices as she watched her former friends and slaves fight each other.

But sensing a familiar presence approach her from behind, Ophanimon Falldown Mode quickly turned as swing her Flame Hellscythe, blocking the blow from MagnaAngemon's Excalibur, easily holding her own as the angel Digimon tried hard to push her back.

"Kari, Gatomon, fight this, don't let this darkness win!" MagnaAngemon called, his blade clashing with Ophanimon's as he groaned out. "This isn't like either of you two. You were both chosen to fight for good, now you both are being used as tools of evil. Can't you see you've been deceived?"

"T... TK...?" Ophanimon Falldown Mode asked, sounding confused, before she set her weapon aside.

"Kari! I'm here, fight it! I know you can!" TK called from below as he watched his partner and his corrupted friends, a smile spreading across his face as it seemed like they were getting through to them, while MagnaAngemon relaxed but kept his sword to his side as well.

"TK, MagnaAngemon, please... please help… I don't want this... You have to help me... help us... I..." Ophanimon Falldown Mode started to say as her body shook, concerning TK and MagnaAngemon, but knew Kari and Gatomon were doing their best to break from the dark hold Davis held on them.

However, much to the surprise and horror of the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope, Ophanimon started to chuckle, before raising her head as she laughed loudly.

"What!?" MagnaAngemon let out, before Ophanimon Falldown Mode grabbed him by the throat and threw him down, where he crashed into the ground.

"MagnaAngemon!" TK called in concern for his partner, before looking back at Ophanimon, who stared at TK with amused eyes.

"Oh you two are so easy to mess with. You are so pathetic!" Ophanimon said with a hint of amusement in her voice, shocking TK as he thought that his connection to Kari would help him reach her.

"Did you really expect me to turn my back on Master Davis with a few pleas? That I would choose you over him?" Ophanimon Falldown Mode questioned, before she said. "Your constant babbling about Light and Dark is getting old and boring."

"We are tired of being weak, of being afraid to have what... who we desire." She continued as her head turned slightly, where TK's head, as well as Tai's, who was listening in as he dodged Matt's attacks, turned, where both saw Davis standing on a ridge, overlooking the battles, alongside UlforceVeedramon, before the corrupt Digimon of Miracles flickered away, going to his fight.

"But now..." Ophanimon then said, raising her Hellscythe as the flames on it came to life.

"Now we finally have everything we've ever desired, and nothing can hold us back, not even you." She finished as she looked down at TK, looking to see his expression change from confusion to anger.

"So long old friend... Flame Hellscythe!" Ophanimon Falldown Mode, yelled as she swung her scythe, sending a wave of fire down and towards the Digidestined of Hope.

However, MagnaAngemon quickly moved in front of his partner, shielding him from the blast as he cried in pain.

"MagnaAngemon!" TK yelled as the angel Digimon took the hit, but despite such damage to his being, remained standing.

And seeing both suffering, Ophanimon laughed wickedly.

-Meanwhile-

Down below, Tai dodged another strike from Matt's sword.

And knowing there was no reasoning with the blonde, his frustration hit it's max as Tai then grabbed Matt's hand that was holding the sword.

"Enough of this!" Tai yelled as he then clenched his free hand into a fist and slammed it into the side of Matt's face, knocking the entranced Digidestined of Friendship out cold as he collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry Matt, but I know if the roles were reversed, you'd do the same for me." Tai said as he shook his hand in pain.

But focusing, Tai withdrew his Digivice and contacted Gennai.

"Please tell me that snapped him out of it." He said, only for Gennai's voice to say on the receiving end. "Most likely not. Davis' hold on them is strong."

"As long as he's infected with the virus he has total control over them." Gennai then added, making Tai growl with frustration again.

"And how are you guys doing on finding a cure?" Tai then questioned.

"We're working on it, just hold on as long as you can." Said a voice that Tai had only heard briefly in the past, knowing it was Henry's father, where in the Digidestined of Courage put his trust in him, Gennai and the others back in the Real World, before he looked around at the battles around them, hoping that they could put a stop to it soon.

-On another side of the battle ground-

Sakuyamon smirked as she floated in the air, surrounded by LadyDevimon, while staring down Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Antylamon, and Justimon, who faced her with determination, while Guardromon stood in front of Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Suzie on the ground to help protect them.

"Sakuyamon... Rika... Renamon... snap out of it, you're both stronger than this!" Takato yelled through Gallantmon.

"Sorry Gogglehead, but I don't take orders from you anymore." Sakuyamon said back, with Rika speaking through her Mega form.

"As for Renamon, she only exists to serve us and be used as our Master desires." She then added with a dark smirk.

"Right, my pet?" Rika then asked.

"Yes Mistress..." Renamon's voice was then heard through Sakuyamon, devoid of emotions or free will, causing Guilmon to growl through Gallantmon, angered to learn that Renamon was being used like a puppet.

"Easy, boy. Rika's not herself and you know it." Takato said as he felt his partner's anger.

"He's right." MegaGargomon said, taking a stand beside Gallantmon as he stated. "And we'll stop at nothing to get them back."

"Ah, why would you want the old me back?" Sakuyamon questioned with a smirk.

"She was dull and boring, I like the new me. It's a lot more fun!" She then continued, before she shot at Gallantmon, quicker than anyone could see, slamming into him and knocking him back into a nearby rock wall, cracking it in the process.

Gallantmon groaned for a bit before he felt a hand on his chest, keeping him pinned to the wall, where his gaze fell upon Sakuyamon, who was smirking at him, moving her head closer to his as she leaned in and whispered with a seductive purr. "Takato, why fight me when you can join us instead? I can promise you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

"And I'm sure Renamon would be most 'enjoyable' for Guilmon." Rika then added, trying her luck to persuade Guilmon if Takato declined.

Takato could not help but blush at Rika's words and how she spoke, never once having heard Rika talk that way to him before.

And so distracted by her words, Takato didn't even notice her fangs as she got closer to his neck.

"Gallantmon!" Justimon yelled as he swung his energy blade towards Sakuyamon, causing the corrupt Digimon to stop what she was doing and jump back, allowing Justimon to move in front of his friend.

"You alright?" Justimon asked as he looked behind him.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." Takato said, focusing as he broke from Rika's little spell and as Gallantmon, got up and got ready to fight.

Justimon then looked at Sakuyamon and asked. "How about we skip the games and get to the fight, Pumpkin?"

However, unlike the other time he called Rika by that nickname, Ryo felt a cold sweat as Sakuyamon gave him a glare of rage.

"Never call me that! Spirit Strike!" She then yelled as four black flaming fox spirits shot out of her spear and towards Justimon.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon quickly countered, unleashing a powerful blast of lightning from his lance and at the spirits, destroying them, while Sakuyamon moved out of the way of the last as it scorched the rock face where she had been standing.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon yelled as she launched herself at Sakuyamon, who blocked the attack with her spear and pushed the massive rabbit Digimon away.

"Ah Antylamon. If you're here then..." Sakuyamon started to say, realizing the likelyness of the battle and gained a wicked smirk as she looked down and saw Suzie standing behind Kazu and Kenta, looking up at her with a fearful look.

"Suzie." Rika then said as she shot towards the non Biomerged Tamers.

"No!" Henry yelled, his desire to protect his little sister taking over, as he quickly grabbed Sakuyamon by the leg as she went by and slammed her into a nearby rock, before, without even thinking, or Terriermon being able to stop him, smashed his other fist into the corrupt Digimon, making a crater.

"Henry!" Terriermon and Gallantmon yelled in disbelief, while Henry came to his senses as he realized what he did.

"I... I didn't mean..." Henry started to say, before everyone noticed a shadow move up MegaGargomon's arm and shoot out into the air above them, reforming as Sakuyamon, who smirked at him.

"Well looks like I struck a nerve." Rika said with a dark grin, before she looked at the LadyDevimon and yelled. "Bring her to me!"

The LadyDevimon obeyed as they acted as one, rushing towards Guardromon and MarineAngemon as he looked ready to fight, while Kazu and Kenta looked scared, and Suzie screamed in fear.

"Corona Blaster!" A voice yelled, before a blast of energy hit two of the LadyDevimon, disintegrating them, while the others backed off as the Tamers sighed with relief as Beelzemon Blast Mode landed in front of Guardromon, his Blaster pointed at some of the LadyDevimon and his shotgun drawn, aimed and ready.

"Beelzemon!" Suzie called happily, feeling her fears lessen upon seeing the Digimon and couldn't help herself as she pushed past Kazu and Kenta, where she hugged Beelzemon from behind.

"I'm glad you're here." The girl then said, continuing to embrace Beelzemon, who felt a little embarrassed by her affection.

"I'm glad to see you too, but now isn't the best time to get all emotional." Beelzemon said in reply, convincing Suzie to let him go.

"Sorry I'm late, got here as soon as I heard what was going on." He then replied as he looked around, especially at Sakuyamon, before he gained a confused look.

"Where's Jeri?" Beelzemon then asked, causing the others to widen their eyes in surprise as they realized she wasn't on the battlefield.

Hearing the conversation from DATS, Gennai told the Tamers through their D-Powers. "That's why he enslaved so many of them. Myotismon couldn't power the Obelisk on his own, it required a great source of power. The power of twelve Digivices, as well as the Code Crown and the spirits from Zoe and Ranamon are more than enough to give it the energy it needs to activate."

"However, it needs someone to keep the energy going until it's up and running. That must be where Jeri is." Kudamon finished.

Knowing they needed to stop Jeri in order to keep the Obelisk from activating, Gallantmon whispered so Rika wouldn't hear. "Kazu, Kenta, you guys get into the castle and stop Jeri. Ryo go with them."

"Are you serious? You might need my help here." Ryo pointed out, not liking the idea of abandoning them after seeing how strong Rika had become.

"We'll be fine, but I can promise you Davis did not leave Jeri unprotected, they need you more. Now go!" Takato ordered, while Justimon just groaned as he landed next to Kazu, Kenta and their partners before the five ran towards the castle.

"Where do you five think you're going? Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon yelled a she swung her spear in their direction, sending several blue flames towards the five.

However, Gallantmon got in front of the flames, blocking the attacks with his shield, groaning as he was knocked down to the ground.

"Do you really think they can change anything?" Davis asked as he appeared on top of the ridge Rika had Gallantmon pinned to, where he looked down at the Tamers with a smirk.

Getting annoyed himself, Terriermon took over MegaGargomon and yelled. "I'm getting fed up with you already Davis!"

"Mega Barrage!" He let out as he fired every weapon he had at the corrupt Digidestined.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled, worried that they would hurt, maybe even kill Davis.

However, much to their shock, Davis merely held out his hand, causing all the missiles to stop and disintegrate.

Tai, who saw this from where he was standing, felt a cold chill run down his spine, for the scene reminded him of their battle with Myotismon.

"Flaming Fox!" Sakuyamon then yelled as fire enveloped her leg, before she flew close to MegaGargomon and kicked him in the face, sending the large Digimon flying into a wall, making both Henry and Terriermon groan in pain.

"Henry!" Suzie called in concern, wanting to rush over and check on her brother, but was kept back by Beelzemon.

"Stay behind me!" Beelzemon yelled as he began to fire at the LadyDevimon, who were dodging and moving away from his attacks as they tried to get to the girl for their Mistress, while Antylamon landed next to the Mega Digimon to help protect her Tamer.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon yelled as he fired another lightning bolt at Sakuyamon, who laughed as she dodged the blast.

Takato was getting frustrated by the fight, not wanting to hurt Rika but wanting to end it quickly, before he heard a voice call out. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Hearing the familiar voice, Gallantmon then turned and looked up, happy to see Grani flying towards them.

"Grani!" He called, glad to see their ally and leapt up, certain that his Crimson Mode would help them even the fight.

But seeing Grani, Davis just smirked as he said. "I don't think so."

He then held out his hand before a dark aura formed in his palm and unleashed it towards Gallantmon.

"Look out!" MegaGargomon yelled as he got up.

Gallantmon turned his head and saw the blast before quickly moving out of it's way, while Grani wasn't so lucky as the blast hit is wing, causing him to cry in pain before crashing into the ground.

"No!" Gallantmon cried in great concern, having no time to grieve as he had to move out of the way of Sakuyamon's spear, before the corrupt Digimon looked at Davis and blew her Master a loving kiss as she went back into battle, while Davis smirked as he disappeared in a dark mist to see how the other battles were going.

-At the nearby lake-

Aldamon, BeoWolfmon, Loweemon, Kumamon and Beetlemon were facing against their former friend, knowing that words wouldn't reach her, the group had resorted to action, taking aim at Zephyrmon with each of their respective weapons and attacks.

And as much as they hated having to attack her, the five knew it was the only way to save Zoe from herself.

Seeing the boys all braced, but a little hesitant to attack her, Zephyrmon crossed her arms as she stared down at them.

"Well boys, what are you waiting for?" She mocked. "Give me your best shot."

"Alright, but you asked for it." Beetlemon said back, starting off the fight as his fist sparked with electricity.

"Thunder Fist!" He called, releasing the lightning at Zephyrmon, who just smirked and swept under the attack.

"Is that all you can do?" She mocked, remaining with her arms crossed and the arrogant smirk on her face.

"Far from it Z." Aldamon said back, his Rudri Tarpana gauntlets readied as he and the others joined Beetlemon.

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Blizzard Blaster!

From the combination of attacks launched at her, though Zephyrmon uncrossed her arms, her smirk remained.

"Now we're talking." She said, gracefully swooping around the combination of fire, light, darkness, lightning and snow, avoiding every attack that the boys launched at her.

Seeing none of their attacks had hit, the boys were all shocked, before Zephyrmon landed in front of them as her smirk grew, turning a little feral.

"But five on one isn't that much fun, let's even it out a bit." The corrupt Warrior of Wind then said, before flapping her bat-like wings hard, sending a large gust of wind rushing towards the boys.

And while Aldamon and Beowolfmon were able to hold their ground, Loweemon, Kumamon and Beetlemon weren't so lucky as they were thrown backwards.

"Guys!" Aldamon yelled as he felt the wind die down, before he looked forwards just in time to see Zephyrmon rush at him, grab him by the throat, where she dragged him deep into the woods and pinned him down.

"C'mon Zoe, fight this!" Aldamon groaned beneath Zephyrmon, who just smirked as she lowered her body, caressed his cheek and said in reply. "Why fight me when you can join me? I know we are enemies right now, but if you were to surrender, Master might be willing to let you keep your mind and ability to think for yourself as you and the others serve me."

"I'll even let you have fun with Ranamon as well." Zephyrmon offered in an enticing tone, before she moved her hand away from Aldamon's cheek, to his hand and brought it up to her breast, making the Warrior of Flame blush, where she then asked with a seductive smile. "Don't you want this?"

"Zoe!" Aldamon yelped, not used to her acting in such a way, and felt more discomfort when Zephyrmon placed her hand on his chest, surprising him as Zephyrmon began to trace her clawed fingers up and down it, sending a shiver down the Warrior of Flame's spine.

As she continued, the corrupt Warrior of Wind started to lean forwards, her smirk growing as she fangs came into view, about to sink her neck into the Wielder of Flame.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowolfmon suddenly yelled as he fired the rockets from his arm towards Zephyrmon, bothering the corrupt Digimon, who broke away from Aldamon and took to the air, dodging the missiles.

"You alright?" Beowolfmon asked as he helped Aldamon back onto his feet, who nodded his head in reply.

The two then got back to back as they heard sounds moving fast through the forest, followed by Zoe's wicked laughter.

"We need to keep our guard up, Zoe's a lot stronger now." Beowolfmon said.

"No kidding." Aldamon said in reply, before his eyes widened as he saw Zephyrmon rush towards him, her clawed hand ready to strike.

"Plasma Paws!" Zephyrmon yelled as her claws glowed with a dark aura.

"Beo Saber!" BeoWolfmon quickly called back, defending Aldamon as Zephyrmon's claws clashed with his blade.

However, just as Beowolfmon saw her smirk, Zephyrmon disappeared in a dark mist, before reappearing right behind Aldamon and slashing his back with her claw, causing him to cry out in pain, before both turned to face her, only for the vampiric Digimon to teleport once again and attack Beowolfmon, forcing the him and Aldamon to go back to back as Zephyrmon kept disappearing and reappearing around them, attacking them, while they did their best to block her claws.

As both Warriors tried to fight back, their armours cracked and covered in claw marks, Aldamon thought with concern. 'I hope the others are alright.'

-Meanwhile-

Loweemon, Kumamon and Beetlemon soon landed just on the bank of the lake, groaning as they got up.

"Ok that hurt." Beetlemon said, before the three turned their heads towards the lake as they heard the water move, seeing the entranced Ranamon standing in the water as she looked at them with a blank smile on her face.

Getting into fighting stances, Loweemon said. "Ranamon, please we don't want to fight you."

"Not that you could beat the three of us on your own anyways." Beetlemon then added, as Loweemon and Kumamon rolled their eyes.

But Ranamon just kept staring at them before the water next to her shot up, forming a water spout as the entranced Warrior of Water reached her right hand into it and pulled out a black trident, made of a metal that reminded them of Davis' swords, before she spun it a bit and got into a fighting stance with it.

"That's new." Kumamon commented, before the three looked in shock as six large water spouts shot up behind Ranamon, before revealing the smirking faces of six MarineDevimon behind her.

"Ok, I was not expecting that!" Beetlemon said with concern as the six dark sea Digimon charged at them.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon then called as the clouds above them began to rain down on them, making the three Warriors feel slightly weaker, while the MarineDevimon felt strengthened.

"Dark Deluge!" The MarineDevimon yelled spitting out black ink at the Legendary Warriors, which caused the three to do their best in avoiding the attacks.

However, while Kumamon and Loweemon were safe from harm, Beetlemon learnt just how powerful Ranamon had become as she not only showed an increase in her speed, charging at the Legendary Warrior of Thunder, but showed her strength as the entranced Wielder of Water gathered water around her arm and slammed it into Beetlemon's chest, sending him flying backwards a bit.

"Ow!" Beetlemon groaned as he got up, before widening his eyes as he quickly got out of the way of Ranamon's new trident, which struck right where he was standing, before the entranced Warrior of Water spun around on the handle and kicked Beetlemon in the face, sending him staggering back.

Continuing to fight, Ranamon then removed the trident from the ground and resumed to strike at the Warrior of Lightning, while Beetlemon did his best to dodge or block her attacks.

Stunned by Ranamon's power, he questioned. "When did you learn to fight!"

"You could say serving me has its benefits." Davis, who appeared next to a tree by the lake, answered as he watched his slave fight the three Legendary Warriors with his minions, while also enjoying watching Zephyrmon thrashing Aldamon and Beowolfmon.

"You!" Kumamon called upon seeing the maroon haired boy, causing him to aim his snowball launcher at Davis, which just made him smirk.

"Do you think a little toy like that will stop me?" He mocked, smirking to see Kumamon losing his nerve.

"Yeah, by freezing you where you stand! Blizzard Blaster!" The Warrior of Ice yelled as the barrage of snowballs fired out towards the vampiric Digidestined.

But Davis just laughed as he held out his hand, which glowed with his dark aura, causing the snowballs to melt before they could reach him, while Kumamon was soon knocked to the side by one of the tentacles of the MarineDevimon.

Davis just laughed wickedly as he watched the three Legendary Warriors start to lose their ground in their fight, before he decided to check on Jeri to see how things were going as he disappeared once again.

Reappearing in the Obelisk pit, Davis smirked wickedly as a dark energy swirled around the black device, dark whispering coming from it as it was nearly ready to activate.

Looking over at Jeri, Davis smirked at seeing her still standing there, while he noticed a dark aura surrounding her, a backwash of the Obelisk's energy that would probably have driven her mad, had she not been entranced by Davis' power.

"Very good. Keep up the good work, my pet." He commented as he walked behind her, causing Jeri to smile and slowly nod in reply, before she gasped lightly when she felt her Master's fangs sink into her neck, draining her blood and some of the dark energies now within her body, causing the aura around her to dissipate.

Davis then removed his fangs and smirked, feeling the rush of energy run through him, before he looked at the Obelisk with a dark feral smile.

"Soon they will all see, soon there will be peace at last in the Digital Worlds!" Davis said with a dark laugh, before disappearing to see how his other servants were faring in their fights.


	7. Dark Turns

Groaning as he opened his eyes, ShineGreymon slowly lifted himself off the ground after having crashed into the mountain by Davis' punch.

"Ok that hurt." the large Digimon groaned as he finally stood up, just as he saw the other mega Digimon of DATS, as well as Marcus and the others, run towards him.

"You alright?" MirageGaogamon asked as he, Rosemon, and Ravemon surrounded him.

"Yeah I'm..." ShineGreymon started to say before he looked up as his eyes widened for a second before narrowing, causing the DATS team to look up and see UlforceVeedramon hovering with his arms crossed across his chest as he stared down at them.

"You lot are all mine." The corrupt Digimon of Miracles said with an amused tone.

"We've beaten Royal Knights before." Ravemon then retorted as the four Digimon get into fighting stances, re-entering Burst Mode as they did.

"None of them had the power I have." UlforceVeedramon merely said as he charged at them, faster than any of them could see, as he kicked MirageGaogamon in the chest, sending him flying backwards, before spinning mid-air and doing the same to Ravemon.

But as he was about to kick ShineGreymon, ShineGreymon brought up his arms and crossed them over his chest, reducing the damage inflicted upon him.

"Enough of this!" ShineGreymon yelled as he pushed UlforceVeedramon back, before combining his flaming sword and shield together.

"Corona Blaze Sword!" He yelled as he swung the large fiery sword at his opponent, only, to his shock and the shock of the rest of DATS team, for UlforceVeedramon to merely block it with his blade like it was nothing, even pushing it back.

"Impossible!" Marcus called, finding it hard to believe ShineGreymon's attack to be ineffective.

"What can I say, I tend to make the impossible possible, I am the Digimon of Miracles after all." UlforceVeedramon said with a dark chuckle.

"Ulforce Saber!" The corrupt Digimon then yelled as he charged at ShineGreymon, who used his shield to try and block the attack.

But when they saw the blade start to cut through it with easy, Rosemon quickly used her whip to grab ShineGreymon and pulled him out of the way before he was cut in half.

Though she had saved him from a possible demise, Rosemon was still a little concerned and had to ask. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." ShineGreymon replied, only to stare at UlforceVeedramon and question. "But how can we beat this guy when none of our attacks can even leave a dent in his armour?"

"Boss?" He then asked, looking at Marcus. "Any ideas?"

"We need to work together against him, it's still four on one." Marcus replied with a smirk, his words filling ShineGreymon with confidence and making him nod in reply.

"Alright guys..." ShineGreymon began to say, before he and Marcus called. "It's Fighting Time!"

But even with the numbers against him, UlforceVeedramon just smirked as he said. "Show me what you've got."

"Torrent White!" ShineGreymon roared as he unleashed several blasts of fire at the corrupt knight.

"Jewel of Heart!" Rosemon followed up, releasing energy from the Tifaret she wore around her neck.

"Meteor Shackle!" MirageGaogamon then shouted, calling out his crescent blade and sent the ball that was attached to the end at towards UlforceVeedramon.

"Crimson Formation!" Ravemon finished as he unleashed a dark aura from his wings.

Seeing UlforceVeedramon standing still as the attacks approached him, Marcus smirked, while Keenan said with confidence. "We got him!"

"Tense-great Shield." UlforceVeedramon merely said as a dark aura spread from his shield, completely surrounding him as the attacks hit, enveloping the corrupt Digimon in a powerful explosion and causing a massive burst of dust to erupt from the attacks.

When the dust cleared, the DATS team went from confident to shocked when they saw their enemy still standing, unscratched, as the aura still surrounded him, before it started to grow and took shape.

"Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon then exclaimed as the aura took the shape of a large, black dragon, with bat-like wings and a bat-like head, which rushed forwards, striking at the Burst mode Digimon at once, causing them all to cry out in pain as they were sent flying back, crashing into the same mountainside ShineGreymon crashed into not too long ago.

"Guys!" Yoshi cried out, worried for her partner and friends, before she saw a shadow over her, causing her to turn as she and the rest of the DATS Team looked up to see UlforceVeedramon staring down at them.

"This is one fight you won't win. Just give up and I won't need to hurt you." The corrupt knight Digimon said.

"There's no way we'd ever side with you, not after what you've become. Even if we have to sacrifice ourselves, we will keep our world protected from your evil." Thomas replied, determined, with the others sharing the same determination in their eyes as they looked at UlforceVeedramon.

"You idiots, we're trying to end Evil in the Digital Worlds. I guess we'll have to show you the hard way then!" the corrupt knight replied in annoyance as he brought up his foot the crush the human members of DATS.

However, before he could act, the corrupt Digimon of Miracles was then knocked back when ShineGreymon crashed into his side with his elbow, making him stagger back as he looked up to see the DATS Digimon, though hurt, still ready to fight.

"So you're still around?" UlforceVeedramon asked, a little annoyed to see the Digimon had recovered from his attack faster than he expected.

"That's right. You can't get rid of us that easily." ShineGreymon said in reply, while Rosemon faced Yoshi and the others and asked. "Yoshi, are you alright?"

"Better that you're here." Yoshi replied with a smile, making Rosemon smile back, before she turned her focus back on UlforceVeedramon.

"Have it your way. If you won't accept defeat, I'll just drag your broken bodies back to my Master then!" UlforceVeedramon said as he got ready to resume fighting, while DATS prepared for what they knew would be a tough fight.

-With the Fusion Fighters-

Like the other heroes and heroines, those not under the influence of Davis and his brides, were confronting Mikey, Nene, Angie, Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword and Shoutmon X5B.

"Mikey, you're stronger than this. I know that the real you is in there somewhere." Tagiru called, narrowly being struck by the blade Mikey now wielded, while Arresterdramon was doing his best in holding back both brainwashed Digimon.

"Listen to Tagiru and stop allowing some fanged freak control you." Arresterdramon groaned, jumping back as Shoutmon X5B and Mervamon tried to slash him to bits, where the Superstar Digimon then yelled. "Shoutmon, you're the Digimon King, fight it!"

But Shoutmon X5B did not reply as the large fused Digimon pushed Arresterdramon back, before Tuwarmon and Cho-Hakkaimon jumped in front of him as the two brainwashed slowly marched towards them.

"Sis, snap out of it please!" Yuu called as he ducked from Nene's attack, the brunette having no emotion at all on her face, freaking Yuu out, not just from her expression and attacks, but her movements were almost puppet-like.

"Will you just stop already!?" Airu cried out as she dodged Angie's strike, the redhead also not responding as she mindlessly carried out her Master and Mistresses' command.

As Tuwarmon and Cho-Hakkaimon got ready to fight, Airu's Digimon smirked, before commenting. "There's only the two of them, this should be easy."

But the second she said that, Mikey held up his Fusion Loader, which began to glow, getting everyone's attention.

"Digi-Fuse." He commanded in a distant tone, causing the light to intensify, before a beam of light shot out and took shape next to Shoutmon X5B, revealing the large form of GreatestCutemon, whose eyes were just as entranced as the two Digimon next to him.

"You just had to say something didn't you?" Tuwarmon asked in annoyance, while Cho-Hakkaimon just chuckled nervously.

And though they were in the midst of saving their friends, Airu couldn't help being Airu as she commented upon seeing GreatestCutemon. "It's so cute. I want it!"

"Airu, focus. We need a way to break them from Davis' control." Yuu called, which caused Airu to smirk as she drew out her Fusion Loader and said. "Leave that to me."

"Reload!" Airu then called, her Fusion Loader emitting its own light, before Parasimon emerged and appeared before the blonde.

"Alright, Parasimon. Force some sense back into Shoutmon X5B." Airu commanded, with Parasimon following the command of its partner, opening the moth on its back and let out a tentacle, which shot around Shoutmon X5B and attached itself to the brainwashed Digimon's neck.

"That's it!" Airu called with confidence, thinking that the odds were soon to be back in their favour, however, she found she was wrong when Parasimon then let out a scream of pain, detaching the tentacle from Shoutmon X5B and retreated back into her Fusion Loader.

"Not good. It seems Davis' hold on Shoutmon and the others is stronger than we anticipated." Tuwarmon said, hating to do so, but found no other option as he withdrew his Mantis Arm blades and stated. "Looks like we'll have to fight them after all."

"Chaos Flare Cannon!" Shoutmon X5B then shouted, using Beelzemon's Blaster that was mounted to his chest to fire a large blast of energy at the group.

But before the attack could make contact with them, a massive gold figure appeared before them and blocked the attack, countering with their own.

"Plasma Railgun!" The figure let out, releasing their own blast of energy, clashing with Shoutmon X5B's and caused both to explode.

"ZekeGreymon!" Tuwarmon called out happily, glad to see the large Digimon there to help them, as well as knowing his partner was close by.

While the Digimon of the Fusion Fighters gained another ally, so too did their humans.

As Mikey was just about to swing his sword for another strike at Tagiru, the brunette was grabbed from behind, causing him to struggle against the new assailant, while Tagiru smiled at the newcomer.

"Good to see you Christopher!" He said, as the blonde did his best to hold back his entranced friend.

"Sorry for being late." Christopher replied in a calm and collected manner, before looking down at Mikey, who continued to struggle against his grip.

"Let me guess, another evil has come to bother us, only this time it's using Mikey and Shoutmon to do their dirty work?" The blonde asked.

Tagiru took a moment to think, before replying. "Not exactly."

"Evil is just a point of view after all." Came a voice that made Tagiru shiver slightly as he, Christopher, Yuu and Airu all looked up to see Davis staring down at them from a hillside, which surprised the blond, not only to see him, but seeing the changes to the maroon haired boy.

"What? You?" Christopher questioned, finding it hard to believe the same hero that had fought alongside him, Mikey and the others during Quartzmon's invasion was now the threat of their world.

"All I am doing is trying to make the Digital Worlds safer for everyone, it's not my fault if they think I'm evil for trying to help." Davis said as he gestured to the other Fusion Fighters.

"He's not himself." Yuu said, getting Christopher's attention as he continued. "It's a long story and we'll explain later, but right now, we need to stop him."

"On it!" Christopher replied, just as his Fusion Loader glowed within his jacket, releasing light as Cyberdramon emerged, appearing beside his partner.

"Cyberdramon, help them with Mervamon!" Christopher instructed, before letting out a groan of pain when Mikey elbowed his chest, causing him to break his grip, before quickly ducking as the enslaved Fusion Fighter turned his sword on him, causing the blond to then say. "You leave Mikey to me."

The silent Digimon nodded his head, obeying Christopher's order, before charging at Mervamon where their blades clashed, while Tagiru went with Arresterdramon to deal with Shoutmon X5B.

Facing him, Tagiru grasped his Fusion Loader tightly as he called. "Shoutmon, we'll give you one final chance to come back to your senses. Otherwise you'll have to handle all we've got."

But as expected, the enslaved Digimon did not reply, merely held his sword up and attacked.

"Burning Star Crusher!" Shoutmon X5B yelled as he brought his sword down to strike Arresterdramon, who managed to hold back the attack with his tail, the blade clashing with the anchor-like tip and left both Digimon staring at one another.

Seeing Shoutmon X5B not backing down, as well as Arresterdramon having trouble against the mind controlled Digimon, Tagiru readied his Fusion Loader and said. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

"DigiFuse!" The Superstar then called, combining Arresterdramon with his Digimon within the Fusion Loader.

"Arresterdramon!"

"MetalTyrannomon!"

"DigiFuse!" Both Digimon called, combining their strength and causing Shoutmon X5B to back away as Arresterdramon's head, arms, chest and legs were fitted with MetalTyrannomon's metal platings, causing the new form of Arresterdramon to announce. "MetalArresterdramon!"

And with the DigiFuse complete, MetalArresterdramon braced himself as he prepared to face the now corrupt Digimon King, while Tagiru looked back to where Davis was standing, ready to unleash his other Digimon on him, only to look surprised to see the maroon haired boy had vanished, leaving Tagiru to think. 'Now where did he go?'

-Meanwhile-

Tai panted as he ran and met up with TK, Ken, Cody, Joe, and Izzy, who managed to lose Sora, Mimi and Yolei during the fighting, before the remaining Digidestined looked around at all the fighting, especially against their friends as they watched Ophanimon Falldown Mode continue to decimate MagnaAngemon.

"This is insane!" Ken said as they watched their friends battling one another, with TK, who was still torn after Kari's words, replied. "Tell me about it."

But as they were looking at the fighting, Izzy began to look around frantically, before noticing and asking. "Uh... guys... where is Davis?"

"So glad to know at least one of you worries about me." Said a familiar voice behind them, causing all six boys to widen their eyes in shock and fear as they slowly turned around, only to be greeted by Davis' smirk, his fangs glistening from the fires of the various attacks nearby.

"Scatter!" Tai yelled, getting no arguments from the group as they ran in separate directions, knowing that they could not take on their corrupted friend on their own, also knowing if they stayed, they would either wind up beaten or brainwashed.

Davis, just chuckled, loving the how he could cause such fear in them, before looking in the direction TK ran in and disappeared in a dark mist, deciding him to be his first victim.

-With TK-

Though wanting to remain, to be by MagnaAngemon's side for support, knowing he had to retreat for the greater good, the Digidestined of Hope took cover, sheltering behind a massive rock, his breathing heavy as he felt such fear in his heart.

Looking around the rock, TK was unsure to feel relief or worry, for he couldn't see Davis anywhere, but got his answer when he heard Davis' voice behind him.

"What's wrong TC, scared of me now? I thought we were friends." Davis mocked, causing TK to look ahead and saw the vampiric Digidestined.

"We are friends, and that's why I know there is still good in you. I know that the real Davis is in there somewhere. He would never let Darkness win like this." TK replied, trying his best not to shake with fear seeing himself alone after seeing what Davis was now capable of.

"I am still who I have always been TL. I just see things clearer, unlike you, who's still so afraid of the Darkness, it's kind of pathetic really." Davis just said with a laugh, while TK grit his teeth and clenched his fist in anger.

"But don't worry, our new world will fix that problem." Davis then added, before his Digivice began to beep, indicating that Tai had entered the main hallway of the castle.

"Well looks like I'm needed else where it seems. But don't worry, I have some friends that want to keep you company." Davis finished with a dark smirk, disappearing in a dark mist and confusing TK as to what he meant by friends.

However, when the mist cleared, TK saw that while Davis had gone, in his place were several Devimon, all glaring wickedly at the Digidestined of Hope.

"This is the one that took out our brother on File Island? Doesn't look like much." One of them said as TK was now visibly shaking, the memories of his fight with that Devimon coming back as the ones in front of him slowly approached him.

"Well we still need to teach him a lesson." Another Devimon said as they brought up their clawed fingers, about to strike at TK, who closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"Shadow Meteor!" Came a loud shout as a beam of energy incinerated the Devimon, reducing them all to particles of Data that faded into nothingness, which caused TK, after hearing the call and cries of the Devimon, to open his eyes and see Loweemon, who looked a little banged up, standing in front of him with his spear.

"You ok, TK?" Koichi asked as he turned to see if the blonde was all right.

"Yeah... Thanks Koichi." TK said in reply as he tried to steady his breathing as the fear and panic left his body, before he was somewhat confused and had to ask. "But what about the others?"

"They are facing Ranamon. And while she seems to gained some power from Davis' control on her, I have faith in my friends and know they can handle things." Loweemon replied as both looked towards the lake, where Beetlemon and Kumamon had slide evolved into their Beast forms.

"Ultimate Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon yelled as he fired blasts from his hand cannons, causing the MarineDevimon to cry out as they were deleted.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakumon let out as his hair braids shot out towards Ranamon, who easily dodged the attacks, but moved to a defensive stance when it became clear she was out matched.

After seeing the other Legendary Warriors able to fight back, TK looked back at Loweemon and thought for a moment.

When they first met the Legendary Warriors, and TK learned that Koichi was the Warrior of Darkness, he immediately distrusted the boy, finding it hard to believe that someone who harnessed Darkness could ever be good, and that he would betray them at a moments notice.

However, Davis, after a long and argues talk, managed to convince TK that just because someone used darkness, didn't mean that they're always evil, reminding him of Ken when they first met him, and convinced TK to give Koichi a chance.

It was because of this that TK, more than anything, knew the real Davis could still be reached and he would do all he could to save his friends.

However, before TK could get a chance to thank Loweemon for the save, he saw something rushing towards them, causing the blond to quickly call in warning. "Behind you!"

Sensing the presence even before TK yelled, Loweemon quickly turned and used his spear to block the incoming red blade.

But as soon as he saw his opponent, Koichi's eyes widened in surprise, shock, and fear.

"No... it can't be!" He could only say, staring with shock at his opponent's face.

"It's been far too long, Koichi." The figure replied, the voice Koichi knew quite well, for he had once used it himself, the voice of Duskmon.

"How are you even here?" Koichi questioned with a grunt as he kept the corrupt Warrior of Darkness' blade from pushing close to him.

"The Dark One revived me. I am stronger than ever, and now I do not have you to hold me back. I can at long last fulfil my destiny and shroud the world in darkness." Duskmon replied, before pushing Koichi back as he dodged the blades.

Looking back at TK, Loweemon yelled. "TK run, get out of here."

"I've got this." He then finished as he clashed his spear with Duskmon's blades, while TK, wanting to help in some way, and after having heard the stories of Duskmon before, gave in as he followed Koichi's warning and ran to find his friends and see what he could do to help them.

While Koichi was taking on his own corrupt Warrior, Aldamon and BeoWolfmon continued to give it their all against their enemy.

Zephyrmon was standing still with a smirk as she held her hands out, easily holding back BeoWolfmon's blade and Aldamon's claws as the two struggled, looked over her shoulder and laughed, before she commented. "Looks like Koichi ran into an old friend."

Both boys were confused until they looked in the direction Zoe was looking in, shocked to see Duskmon again, locked in combat with Loweemon, but found there was little they could do as Zephyrmon pushed them both back and resumed fighting them.

-Meanwhile-

Hiding behind a column inside the main hallway of the castle, Tai caught his breath, hearing the sounds of battle outside, as well as inside, making him hope that Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and their Digimon were alright and able to get to Jeri in time.

"Oh Tai, where are you?" Tai then heard Davis call out, making him brace himself against the column as he heard the heavy footsteps of Davis' boots walking down the hallway before stopping.

"Tai..." The brunette heard Davis start to say with an almost arrogant tone as he continued. "I know where you are, I can hear your heartbeat."

Tai's eyes widened before he quickly moved, just as Davis' fist came right through the stone column, right where the Digidestined of Courage's head just was, before be bolted down the hallway, finding another place to hide as Davis continued to walk down slowly.

'Man, Davis isn't pulling any punches.' Tai thought as he continued to run, knowing he was no match for what power Davis now wielded.

"Lets just end this point fight already, Tai. I promise not to hurt you or the others... more than I already are." Davis said as his eyes scanned the hallway.

"Davis..." Tai started, hiding behind a few close together pillars so that he could see Davis, and hoping the corrupt Digidestined couldn't see him.

"This isn't you, this isn't what you stand for. Everything you're doing, it's the coward's way of trying to make peace." Tai said, hoping to reach the boy he viewed as a little brother.

However, he was confused when Davis just laughed.

"This from the biggest coward I know." Davis then said.

'What? What did I do that makes him think I'm a coward?' Tai thought confused as he looked through the slits as Davis held his right hand out to his side.

At the next moment there was a dark mist before Sora appeared next to her Master from where she was on the battlefield, standing at attention before her hand slowly took his, while Tai fought every instinct in his body not to go run out and save her, realizing what Davis was trying to do.

Davis then put his other hand around Sora's waist as he and his mind-controlled servant began to waltz as he talked. "You never could work up the courage to tell her how you felt, you didn't even stand up to Matt when he asked her out. Now you are alone because of your fears, I almost pity you."

"Not that I agree with Matt, mind you, for the Digidestined of Friendship really knows how to backstab someone." Davis added, continuing to mock Tai, knowing his words would make him snap sooner or later.

"And the funny part..." He then said as he lifted Sora's hand and spun her around like a ballerina, before pulling her back into his embrace and telling Tai. "She's not even happy with him, she longs to be with you, but she convinced herself you don't care about her."

"But don't worry, I promise to make Sora happy." Davis finished as he stopped dancing with Sora, showing his fangs as Sora unconsciously tilted her neck, before her Master moved closer to her, to her neck and was about to feast.

"No!" Tai yelled as he dashed towards Davis, forgetting what Davis had become for a moment, before the next thing he knew, he was lifted off the ground as Davis' hand grasped his throat, while Tai tried to pull Davis' hold off of him, which just made the vampiric Digidestined smirk.

"You're so predictable." Davis commented, before saying. "But don't worry, I promise to have both of you together in my new world."

However, they then heard a loud crash coming from another part of the castle, causing Davis to smirk.

"Looks like Ryo and his team ran into a little trouble." Davis said as Tai's eyes widened in fear from his current status as well as the unknown fate of the Tamers.

-Obelisk Room-

At first Ryo was a little annoyed that Takato had him join Kazu and Kenta to stop Jeri, thinking that he was more needed in the battles outside.

But once they got into the castle he was grateful he was there, as they ran into a legion of NeoDevimon that blocked their path.

Eventually, and after managing to take down the Ultimate Level Digimon, they reached the room with the large crater in it, Biomerging to Justimon just in case, where he and the two Tamers looked down, feeling chills as they saw the Obelisk, feeling the negative energy coming off of it.

But looking closer, they all saw Jeri standing beside it, her D-Power pointing at it and glowing with the same darkness as the Obelisk.

"Alright we need to be careful, I doubt that was all Davis left to guard her." Justimon said as he took a step forward.

The next moment, however, the cyborg Digimon felt something hit him hard in the face, sending him flying back and through several columns before crashing into the wall, cracking it in the process as he slumped down.

Kazu, Kenta, and their Digimon, who looked in shock at seeing the Justimon go flying, slowly turned their heads to see Jun, wearing her vampire outfit, only she wielded a black scythe in hand and had a pair of spectral bat-like wings coming out of her back as she floating in front of them with a dark smirk and revealed her fangs.

"You're who they sent? Really? I was expecting so much more." The maroon haired girl said with amusement.

Acting fast, Kazu quickly took out his D-Power and yelled through the comms. "Guys! Jun's here, she's one of them!"

Hearing this through their comms shocked all the heroes and heroines, before Gallantmon shot towards the castle.

"Get back here, Takato!" Sakuyamon yelled as she tried to go after him, only to move out of the way as Beelzemon fired several shots near her, making her face him.

"You'll have to deal with us before you get to them." The demon Digimon said as Antylamon and MegaGargomon got into fighting positions, the LadyDevimon having been defeated, which caused Sakuyamon to scowl at the failure of her Master's followers.

"I guess if you want things done right." She said, drawing her spear and readying herself against her former friends.

-Back inside the Obelisk room-

Jun rose her scythe, ready to strike down the two boys as she said with a dark tone. "Well time for both of to just disappear!"

"Justice Burst!" Justimon suddenly called out as he fired several blasts of lightning at Jun, who quickly dodged each blast, before the cyborg Digimon charged at her, clashing his blade with her's.

"I've got her... Go!" Justimon yelled as Jun pushed him back and into a column, while Kazu and Kenta, as well as MarineAngemon and Guardromon, turned to see a large group of NeoDevimon fly in from the ceiling towards them.

Recovering from the attack, Justimon, having just got to his feet, quickly brought up his blade, which then clashed with Jun's, for the maroon haired girl was not wasting anytime and wanted to rid the castle of the Tamers as fast as she could.

Jumping back, Justimon went with long-range weaponry and attacks as his arm charged with energy.

"Justice Burst!" He called, once again unleashing several lightning blasts, only for Jun to dodge each attack, while twirling her scythe around and cutting through those that almost hit her.

"Is that all you can do?" Jun asked arrogantly. "You really are..."

"Justice Kick!" Justimon interrupted as he charged at Jun and slammed his foot into her chest, throwing her across the room before she seemed to stop mid-air in front of the wall as she looked back at him with rage in her eyes.

"That's it! No more games!" The vampire yelled, before she seemed to flicker away, causing Justimon to go on the defensive as he looked around, before he felt something kick him hard in the stomach, followed by his back, making him realize it was Jun, only her speed had increased to the point she was almost impossible to detect, leaving Justimon with pain all over.

Justimon then felt a hand grab his scarf as Jun swung him around and threw him across the room, colliding into several columns before hitting the wall.

"How are we getting thrashed by this... this... Weakling!?" Cyberdramon yelled through Justimon as the Mega Digimon tried to get up, feeling pain as he did, before he saw a shadow over him as he looked up to see Jun looking down at him with a dark smirk.

"What's wrong? Tired already? The fun is just about to begin." Jun said with a mocking tone as she held her scythe tightly, ready to finish them off.

-Back in the Main Hall-

"And now, it's time for you to see things my way." Davis said as he brought Tai closer to him, while the brunette struggled in Davis' grip, while starting to feel lightheaded as he looked into the corrupt Digidestined's eyes, unable to look away and felt that not only what Davis was doing was actually making sense, but felt his thoughts fading, making Davis smile at knowing that Tai would soon be like Sora, another obedient ally.

However, much to Tai's relief, Davis stopped when he held out his other hand, catching a rock that was thrown at him and crushing it, before turning his head, where Davis saw Cody staring definitely at him with a sword he took from a suit of armour nearby.

"Really?" Davis questioned, before gently throwing Tai to the side, causing the Digidestined of Courage to let out a yelp as he went flying to a nearby wall and crashed into it, where he slumped to the ground and groaned.

"That hurt..." Tai admitted, his head clearing, before he felt a foot on his chest, causing him to open his eyes and saw Sora staring down at him with a blank expression and a sword in hand, while Cody remained confronting the corrupt Digidestined.

"All alone, against me? Is that really wise Cody? When did you become the reckless one?" Davis asked mockingly as he slowly walked towards the younger boy.

"Davis, what you're doing is insane. You must stop this madness." Cody replied, shaking slightly with fear as Davis got closer.

"This can stop, you guys just need to surrender and submit to me." Davis then said as he stopped a few feet from Cody as he looked down at the younger Digidestined.

"Don't you realize who you sound like?" A voice questioned from behind Davis, causing him to look over his shoulder to see Ken standing there with his own defiant look on his face.

"You sound like me, back when I was the Digimon Emperor! You helped me realize what I was doing was wrong and you were the only one to forgive me when I tired to change my ways. I know there is a part of you that knows this is wrong, please, let us help you!" Ken continued, trying desperately to reach his best friend.

Davis just kept quiet for a moment, making Tai, Ken, and Cody thing that just maybe they were getting through to him.

But their hopes were quickly dashed when Davis gained a dark smile as he looked up and said. "It's too late, it's already begun."

Back with the Obelisk, the aura around the black machine began to spiral rapidly before tendrils of Darkness slowly made their way up and out of the opening in the ceiling.

Outside the battle stopped as the darkness around the castle began to spread, while the three Brides stopping their battles and floated in the air, laughing wickedly as they saw the tendrils slowly make their way towards the open rifts in the sky.

-Back Inside-

Jeri kept her blank smile on her face, her mind devoid of any thought, save for how happy she was at obeying her Master.

She paid no attention to the fighting going on around her, nor when, much to the surprise of his Tamer, MarineAngemon used Kahuna Waves to destroy all the NeoDevimon in one attack.

Jeri didn't even notice when she heard two people charge at her, but found her focus on her task interrupted when Kazu and Kenta tackled her to the ground, causing her to drop her D-Power and making the Obelisk lose power as the tendrils retracted, much to the delight of the heroes watching outside and the anger of the vampires, before Guardromon quickly grabbed Jeri and held her up in his hands, making sure his hold on her was tight, but not to the point he would harm her.

"We've done our part, now it's up to the others." Kenta said, looking over at Justimon and Jun, watching as their weapons clashed.

And while it seemed Jun continued to have the advantage, she stopped when she felt the Obelisk lose power as she turned, seeing Jeri detained.

"No!" The vampiric maroon haired girl yelled and was about to charge at Guardromon, only for Justimon to grab her from behind, causing her to struggle as the cyborg Digimon did his best to hold her in place.

Quickly getting up, Kazu grabbed Jeri's D-Power as he looked at Kenta and gave him the thumbs up, saying. "Alright!"

However, both boys were then startled when Jeri let out a scream of rage and frustration as she struggled in Guardromon's grip, her entranced mind reeling at the fact that she could not follow her Master's command.

"Let me go! Let me go! I must obey Master! I'll kill you for stopping his plans! I'll..." Jeri began ranting, while Kazu, Kenta and Guardromon all started to get scared, with MarineAngemon too afraid to stay around, slipping back into Kenta's pocket.

None ever expected the normally sweet and friendly girl to go into such rage and go as far as mentioning murdering them.

Picking up his own D-Power, Kenta said into the comms with a shaky voice. "Guys... we've got Jeri..."

Though glad to hear the good news, everyone listening, meanwhile, had disturbed looks on their faces as they heard Jeri's violent rants in the background, while Davis growled in anger, annoyed his plans were being interfered, before disappearing in a dark mist, startling Cody, Tai, and Ken.

"He's heading for you guys!" Tai yelled, before bringing his leg back and tripping Sora, causing the entranced Digidestined of Love to fall over and drop the sword, while Tai quickly got up.

"Sorry Sora." Tai said, staring at the brainwashed Digidestined of Love for a moment, before he grabbed the sword and headed off, alongside Cody and Ken as the three ran for the exit.

But continuing to obey, Sora then got up and chased after them, her mind following Davis' commands to dispose of those who she now saw as an enemy.

-Meanwhile-

As soon as they heard Tai's warning, Kazu and Kenta turned, just in time to see Davis appear as he lunged towards them, both of his sword in hand, ready to end their lives.

Thankfully, for both Kazu and Kenta, the wall above them broke open, just as Gallantmon came charging in, straight for Davis, who crossed his swords, with the knight Digimon crashing into Davis and pushing him back.

For a moment, Davis was able to realize that Gallantmon was using the side of his lance to push him back, not his shield.

'Why would he...?' Davis started to think, before his eyes widened as he saw Gallantmon's shield pointed at the Obelisk, glowing with energy.

"No!" Davis yelled as he was pushed into the side of the crater.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then called in might as he released the energy as a large beam of that shot out of his shield and hit the black orb on the Obelisk, causing the black machine to explode, while Guardromon, with Jeri still in his hands, moved forward, using his heavy and durable frame to block Kazu, Kenta and MarineAngemon from the blast.

Outside, everyone saw the roof of the Obelisk's room burst open as it exploded, causing the three brides and UlforceVeedramon to scream in rage, which sounded to the others like screeching bats, an action mirrored by Jun inside the room as she saw the black machine destroyed and continued to struggle in Justimon's grasp.

With the Obelisk destroyed, the threat to their Digital Worlds no more, Gallantmon let out a sigh of relief, before turning his head towards his pinned opponent.

However, as soon as he looked at Davis' face, Gallantmon felt an overwhelming sense of fear and danger as he saw Davis' eyes glowing red while his face was morphed with rage.

The next moment Davis pushed back, sending both the vampiric Digidestined and Gallantmon flying back through the hole that the knight Digimon came through and all the way out of the castle, causing everyone to look in their direction as they crashed into the ground, causing a shockwave of dust and leaving a massive crater with Gallantmon on his back.

"That hurt, Takato..." Guilmon whined within Gallantmon.

"I know, boy." Takato replied, feeling the pain as well, before both saw there was something far worse to worry about as they focused as Gallantmon and looked up at their opponent where his eyes widened in shock.

Davis stood over him as a dark aura surrounded his being, turning into a cocoon of black Data, not dissimilar from how the Legendary Warriors Spirit Evolved, before it began to grow at a rapid pace, much to the shock of the heroes and heroines.

And after a moment, the cocoon disappeared, the Data that made it up faded away and a dark creature stood in the Motomiya's place, one that sent fear throughout those in the surrounding area.

In place of the maroon haired boy was what looked like a dragon, slightly larger than ShineGreymon, with a skeletal exoskin, bat-like wings, two large spikes coming out of its back, and a bat like head, which then rose its head and let out a loud dread filling cry that sounded like a roar and a bat screech combined.

And first to respond was Airu.

While she had faced many freakish monsters in the past, including Quartzmon, just finding his form disgusting, she was unable to do anything but let out a scream at seeing the terrifying creature, while the others were left in shock, wondering what was going to happen next.


	8. Final Confrontation

Upon seeing what the darkness had done to Davis, all against him were left in shock.

"Did... did he just turn into a monster?" Suzie asked with a panic stricken voice as she looked at the dark creature Davis had turned into.

"It... it looks like it..." MegaGargomon said in reply, shocked and scared at seeing the large vampiric creature.

"Change him back! Change him back! He was cute before!" Suzie cried, begging to see the real Davis Motomiya and not what he had become.

"Suzie calm down we'll... Wait what?" Henry asked in surprise as MegaGargomon looked down at the young Tamer, which made Henry question. 'When did she start thinking boys were cute? I'm not ready for Suzie to be at that stage yet.'

"Henry focus! We'll interrogate Suzie about her crush later!" Terriermon called, getting his Tamer's attention to focus on the matter at had, while Suzie's cheeks were bright pink at having said what she did outloud.

"It's a manifestation of the Virus." Gennai explained as everyone at DATS looked in shock at the screen, to see Davis horrid form, which then flapped its wings, before grabbing Gallantmon in its claw-like feet, causing the knight Digimon to gasp in pain, before Davis slammed him repeatedly into the ground as he flew low, eventually throwing Gallantmon into the nearby mountain.

"This is bad." Tai said as he, Ken and Cody met up with TK, Joe, Izzy, the remaining Fusion Fighters and the DATS team as they watched the new creature thrash Gallantmon.

And while the heroes and heroines were about to help Gallantmon, they stopped, for their entranced friends were walking towards them, except now their eyes were glowing red and their faces were showing great rage.

"Easy guys." Joe said nervously as they all slowly backed away from their brainwashed friends.

"I tried to make you see things my way, I tried to show you a better world..." All the entranced humans and Digimon said in unison, shocking heroes as they quickly realized Davis was talking through them.

Even back inside the castle, Kenta and Kazu looked at Jeri in fear as, while she remained in Guardromon's grasp, her struggling stopped as she also spoke at the same time the others did.

"But now you have ruined everything! Now I will have to bring peace the hard way, taking the Digital Worlds by force! And anyone who stands in my way will be crushed by my power!" Davis finished as his monster form let out a loud roar, followed by his slaves all letting out their own cries of rage as they charged as their enemies, causing them all to scatter as they dodged their attacks.

"His rage has spread to them." Gennai said through the comms.

"You think?" Christopher replied sarcastically as he dodged a swing from Mikey's sword as the Red General began to attack more aggressively than he had before, which Tagiru and the others noticed as Shoutmon X5B and Mervamon's attacks became more relentless.

-Meanwhile-

Like their Master, the three brides began to attack more aggressively.

Ophanimon Falldown Mode clashed her Hellscythe with MagnaAngemon's Excalibur, yelling in rage. "You've ruined everything!"

Sakuyamon unleashed darkened fox spirits at Beelzemon, Antylamon and MegaGargomon, bombarding them as she screamed. "Idiots! All of you are idiots!"

And like her fellow brides, Zephyrmon let out her rage upon Aldamon and Beowolfmon, slashing at them over and over with her claws, causing both to fall to their knees in pain, before being sent backwards as Zephyrmon kicked them both in the chest as hard as she could.

"We could have worked together on this!" The corrupt Warrior of Wind yelled in anger, no longer wishing to ally herself with Takuya or the others, now she wanted to rid her Master of their existence.

-Back inside the castle-

Enraged that she had failed her Master, Jun kicked Justimon in the leg, causing the cyborg Digimon to cry out when he felt his leg break and let Jun go, before the maroon haired girl turned and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back into the wall and dealing further damage to Justimon's being.

Just as Justimon was about to then get back to fighting, the cyborg Digimon cried out in pain once more when Jun slammed her foot into his robotic hand, smashing right through it, which made Justimon cry out in agony, with Ryo and Cyberdramon feeling the intense pain within.

With his Trinity Arm beyond repair, Jun smirked darkly, scythe drawn as she said. "Now you will know pain and suffering before I end you."

-Back outside-

UlforceVeedramon was wrecking MirageGaogamon, swinging his sword as he cut part of the blue knight Digimon's shoulderpad off, which made MirageGaogamon groan a little, both from UlforceVeedramon's speed and power, as well as the slight pain he felt with just the blade lashing past him.

"You have no place in our world!" The corrupt Digimon of Miracles declared as he then swung his blade at Rosemon, who quickly ducked to avoid the attack.

"Hey!" Ravemon called, getting UlforceVeedramon's attention.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady?" He then questioned as he shot at the corrupt Digimon and attacked.

"Mourning Dance!" Ravemon announced, bombarding UlforceVeedramon with punch after punch, only for UlforceVeedramon to block each attack and smack Ravemon away.

"Annoying pest." UlforceVeedramon commented, sounding annoyed, before resuming to attack the DATS team.

All the while the other Digimon were doing their best against their enslaved friends, who were now attacking them with more aggression.

Ranamon had Slide Evolved into Calmaramon, using her Acid Ink attack on MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon, who did their best to move out of the way of the acidic attack, only the Warrior of Thunder was too slow and part of his being was covered by the ink, making him groan as he felt it burning away his armour.

And though Korikakumon had avoided the attack, Calmaramon continued to show no mercy as she attacked the Legendary Warrior mid air with her Tempest Twister, dealing a tremendous amount of damage to his chest.

Meanwhile, as WarGreymon dodged MetalGarurumon, the enraged Digimon of Friendship tried to claw at him, before the Digimon of Courage finally snapped.

"Enough!" WarGreymon yelled, before bringing his gauntlets together and slamming them into MetalGarurumon's head as hard as he could, sending the cyborg Digimon plummeting to the ground and causing a shockwave of dust.

And when the dust cleared, WarGreymon saw Gabumon inside the newly formed crater, knocked out, just like his partner.

"Sorry Gabumon, but we need to end this." WarGreymon said apologetically, before turning toward the castle and shot towards Davis, gathering energy in his hands.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon announced as he threw the ball of energy at the monster, causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, however, much to WarGreymon's shock, Davis was still standing, without a scratch on him, as the bat creature turned his head towards him and opened its mouth, before a dark red beam of energy shot out of it, causing the Digimon of Courage to quickly move out of the way, though he could feel the heat of the attack even as it missed him.

Nearby, Gallantmon groaned as he slowly got to his feet, looking up in shock at seeing WarGreymon's attack having no effect on Davis.

Knowing that they were going to need more power to fight the corrupt Digidestined, Gallantmon looked to where Grani had fallen, and slowly limped his way over to him.

-With the Warriors of Darkness-

While most had their hands full with their own ordeals, Loweemon continued to deal with Duskmon, his spear clashing powerfully against Duskmon's blades over and over until both found themselves locked in a stalemate, with Duskmon crossing his arms, holding back Loweemon's spear as they stared at each other, reflecting the negative emotions the other held.

"How did you come back?" Loweemon questioned, before saying. "I thought you were gone when I managed to purify my Spirits."

"As I said, I have the Dark One to thank for my revival." Duskmon replied, continuing his clash with Loweemon as he added. "However, I also have to thank the Warrior of Wind for her part."

Confused, Loweemon then demanded an answer. "What are you talking about?"

"You may wield the power of Darkness, but due to the weakness you and your friends share, relying on each other for power, the Data of each Spirit was uploaded into each of you. And with Zoe seeing that Darkness will shape the future, I was revived from her."

Angered to hear Davis had used Zoe for his dark purposes, Loweemon let out a loud yell as he applied more pressure and pushed his spear down upon Duskmon's blades, managing to force Duskmon's arms down and left him open to attacks.

However, before Loweemon could attack, Duskmon struck first, releasing a blast of red coloured energy from the eye on his chest and hit Loweemon, making the true Warrior of Darkness cry out from the pain and collapse to his knees.

With Loweemon down, Duskmon rose his left arm, ready to finish their battle.

"Farewell Koichi." Duskmon said as he brought his arm down and slashed.

However, to Duskmon's surprise, Loweemon managed to bring up his spear with his right hand, holding back the blade.

"It's not over yet." Loweemon stated, continuing to hold Duskmon back.

"Shadow Meteor!" He then called, unleashing the energy within his armour, through the lion head on his chestplate and struck Duskmon, blasting him back a few feet.

Groaning as he held his chest, Duskmon looked on as Loweemon stood, quickly regaining his focus as he drew his blades out once again.

"Lunar Plasma!" Duskmon then called, bringing his arms around in a circular motion and covered his form in a red orb, only to slashes through and strike at Loweemon with great speed.

But as fast as Duskmon was, Loweemon anticipated Duskmon's movements and countered, acting fast as his form was enveloped in a cocoon of Data.

"Slide Evolution!" Loweemon called, switching to his Beast Spirit and, as the cocoon burst, revealing his form, he let out a mighty roar. "JagerLoweemon!"

"Dark Master!" JagerLoweemon then let out, causing the gems on his body to glow, before releasing the energy, which took the form of a massive black lion and shot at Duskmon, who tried to push through the attack.

But try as he might, Duskmon was overpowered when JagerLoweemon pushed himself harder, releasing more energy, tearing right through Duskmon and throwing the corrupt Warrior of Darkness back several feet.

And after recovering, pulling himself up, Duskmon didn't have a moment to rest, for JagerLoweemon then lunged at him, causing the corrupt Warrior of Darkness to try and block with his blades, but was taken by shock when JagerLoweemon sunk his fangs into the weapons and actually crunched right through them.

"Ebony Blast!" JagerLoweemon then called, firing quick bursts of dark energy from his pistons at Duskmon, who was forced to go on the defensive side, using quick bursts of speed to teleport from each attack.

"Don't think you've won yet." Duskmon called, appearing in the air, where he then yelled. "I am the true Master of Darkness. I will show you my power!"

With Duskmon's call, his being was enveloped in Data, growing in size as he too switched to his Beast Spirit, to which the corrupt Warrior of Darkness then took to the sky as he called out his name. "Velgemon!"

Seeing Velgemon, JagerLoweemon was a little worried, for he knew he could combat Duskmon, but with his Beast form, Velgemon had the advantage of flight over him.

However, JagerLoweemon remained determined to rid the Digital World of the corrupt Warrior of Darkness, no matter what it took.

-Meanwhile-

Seeing the rest of his team fighting UlforceVeedramon, ShineGreymon was about to help in, when MirageGaogamon got in front of him.

"We'll keep him busy, go help WarGreymon with Davis." The blue knight Digimon said, knowing that while UlforceVeedramon was a challenge, Davis was the main objective to defeat.

"He's right, if we stop Davis we might be able to end this." Thomas said to Marcus, who didn't like the idea of abandoning the others.

"Both of you go! We can handle this." Yoshi said as she gave the two a thumbs up and a reassuring smile, causing Marcus and ShineGreymon to look at one another, before Marcus smirked with determination in his eyes as he nodded to his partner, before the large Digimon shot towards Davis, who was focused on WarGreymon as the Digimon of Courage dodged his attacks.

"Torrid White!" ShineGreymon yelled as he fired blasts of fire at the corrupt Digidestined, who merely shrugged it off as he turned his head towards the new comer, charging at him as he used the claw part of his wings to push back at him, pinning ShineGreymon into a nearby hill.

Like the DATS team, while they were struggling against their manipulated friends, the Fusion Fighters knew what had to be done.

"Tagiru. You and Arresterdramon go and help stop Davis." Christopher said, just as Mikey tried to attack him again, grabbing Mikey's wrists and holding him back.

Though they knew Christopher was right, MetalArresterdramon, just avoiding Shoutmon X5B's blade, had to ask. "Are you sure?"

"You heard Christopher. We can handle this." ZekeGreymon stated, his claws clashing against Shoutmon X5B's sword as he then yelled. "Now go!"

"Oh yeah, we've got this." Airu said sarcastically as she dodged an attack from Angie, while Cho-Hakkaimon and Tuwarmon continued to fare against GreatestCutemon.

"Tagiru, you're the only one who can do this." Yuu said, hating to fight his sister, but knew that until Davis was stopped, Nene would not back down.

"You saved the world from Quartzmon and now you have to save it again." The blond then added with a seriousness in his tone, but knew it would encourage Tagiru and Arresterdramon to do what had to be done.

Before Tagiru could respond, Mervamon appeared close to him, and was ready to strike the brunette.

"Olympia Kai!" Mervamon yelled, bringing her blade down and across his chest, which left those not under Davis' mind control in shock.

But as Tagiru fell, Mervamon stopped, a little puzzled when the brunette's didn't fall apart or turn into Data, but instead, his head fell, revealing the Tagiru to be a fake, with the real Tagiru safely standing on MetalArresterdramon's hand alongside Tuwarmon, who had used his Body Replacement Technique.

"Thank you." Tagiru said.

"No problem." Tuwarmon replied, bowing in respect, before saying. "Now do what needs to be done."

While Tuwarmon teleported back to the battle, Tagiru and MetalArresterdramon charged at Davis, while Tagiru jumped out of his partners hand and landed near Marcus.

"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon yelled as he continually punched at Davis' leg, only to be knocked away by the creature's pointed tail.

As Davis turned to his new adversary, he heard someone yell. "Royal Saber!"

The attack hit the side of the creature's head, but had no effect, as Davis looked up to see Gallantmon Crimson Mode, looking down at him, before he, Arresterdramon, ShineGreymon, and WarGreymon continued their assault on the corrupt Digidestined.

-Back with the Warriors of Darkness-

Despite his determined attitude to rid the Digital World of his shadow side, Velgemon showed no mercy as he and JagerLoweemon fought.

"Destroy Koichi! Destroy the light!" Velgemon yelled as he picked JagerLoweemon in his clawed feet, flew high and began to crush him.

But fighting back, JagerLoweemon released the darkness in his being, damaging Velgemon, causing him to let out a screech and let the true Warrior of Darkness go, dropping him to the ground.

Groaning as he pulled himself back up, JagerLoweemon could hear the sound of the ground tearing up, making him look over and saw Velgemon in the midst of his most powerful attack, with his wing scraping through the ground as he almost formed a circle around JagerLoweemon.

Knowing he didn't have much time, JagerLoweemon began to run, just as Velgemon finished, where he took to the skies and activated his power, causing the circle to fill with darkness and began to close up around JagerLoweemon like a dome.

Running as fast as he could, JagerLoweemon almost made it out, but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as the dark circle then closed, trapping him in the dome of energy, allowing Velgemon to eliminate his enemy in one attack.

"Dark Oblid..." The corrupt Warrior of Darkness began to call, ready to set off the darkness and blast the area to oblivion, only to be interrupted when he heard two familiar voices call out.

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Cleansing Light!"

With the attacks, Velgemon was unable to avoid the blasts and screeched as he was struck by flames and light, the damage to his being breaking his focus and forcing him to cancel his Dark Obliteration, releasing JagerLoweemon as the darkness faded.

Freed, JagerLoweemon looked to see Aldamon and Beowolfmon glaring at the corrupt Warrior of Darkness as they then quickly moved out of reach of Zephyrmon's claws.

"Koichi, you can do it!" BeoWolfmon called, having great faith in his brother.

"He's right. Show that fake who's the real Warrior of Darkness around here." Aldamon added, his tone matching the Warrior of Light's.

"Will both of you shut up with the little pep talks, they're getting on my nerves!" Zephyrmon yelled as she slashed Beowolfmon's chest, causing the Warrior of Light to groan in pain as he felt the claw marks go deep.

And seeing his brother hurt, JagerLoweemon knew he needed to end the battle now.

"Destroy!" Velgemon yelled again as he shot down at JagerLoweemon, his talons out as he prepared to tear his foe to pieces.

But, having already anticipated the corrupt Warrior's move, JagerLoweemon jumped up, over the large skeletal bird-like Digimon, who turned his head in surprise, watching as JagerLoweemon turned mid-air to face him, while darkness circled his form.

"Dark Master!" He exclaimed, releasing the dark aura at Velgemon, which devastated the corrupt Digimon, who screeched loudly in pain, before he came crashing into the ground, causing a shock wave of dust from the impact.

And as JagerLoweemon landed on the ground, watching as the dust settled, he saw Velgemon on the ground with his Fractal Code circling around him, causing the Warrior of Darkness to revert Koichi, who drew out his D-Tector.

"Your dark existence is over, but you were right about one thing, you are a part of me, and I need to accept that. So you need to return to where you belong." The true Warrior of Darkness said as he held out his D-Tector.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Koichi then called out as he scanned Velgemon's code, causing the corrupt Digimon to disappear as his D-Tector absorbed the ring of Data.

The next moment, however, Loweemon looked in awe as his D-Tector began to glow, eventually changing to look like Takuya and Koji's, only his had a gray body and a gold ring around the screen.

But feeling the power inside his D-Tector, Koichi closed his eyes, grasped it and thought. 'Duskmon, you might be part of my past, but I will use your power to shape the future.'

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Koichi then called as he opened his eyes, uniting his Human and Beast Spirit with the power of his darkness, bringing forth a new form.

-Meanwhile-

While Koichi had defeated his darkness, Aldamon and BeoWolfmon continued to struggle against theirs'.

"Prepare for a world of hurt. Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon called, releasing countless blades of dark energy that took the form of a dark purple tornado, which tore through the Warrior of Flame and the Warrior of Light, leaving scars across their armour and making both cry out from the intense pain.

Seeing her former friends fall from her attack, Zephyrmon laughed as she watched the two suffer, before she heard a loud voice yell. "Red Cross!"

The vampiric Warrior of Wind then turned and used her claws to block the incoming red beams, before looking in surprise at what was standing in front of her, another foe against that opposed her and her Master, which taking in its form, it looked like a mighty warrior Digimon that had red armour which had golden patterns on the shoulder plates, wrists and legs adorned his body, while they wielded a powerful spear in his right hand.

Golden wings emerged from their back, while its face was covered by a black lion-like helmet, showing a pair of crimson eyes, full of power and determination.

And looking at them, Zephyrmon scowled.

"So Duskmon failed again?" She asked, before commenting. "And I see you put his power to good use, Koichi."

"Koichi?" BeoWolfmon questioned, surprised to see his brother had Fusion Evolved, while worried that the darkness of Duskmon could affect Koichi for the worse.

Sensing his concern, The Warrior of Darkness stood beside BeoWolfmon and said as he held out his left hand. "It's alright, Koji. I am in control of the darkness."

And glad to see Koichi Fusion Evolved, curious, Aldamon asked. "So Koichi, what's the name of your new form?"

As he assisted BeoWolfmon back to his feet, Koichi faced Aldamon and said. "Call me Rhihimon."

Nodding in reply, Aldamon then faced Zephyrmon, standing alongside the Warriors of Light and Darkness, where he said, determined. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Takuya, hold on." Rhihimon spoke up, getting the Wielder of Flame's attention, where he then told him. "Zoe's power is coming from the darkness manipulating Davis. If you can defeat him, it'll break the hold he has on her mind and return her to normal."

Understanding what Rhihimon was implying, BeoWolfmon stepped forward alongside Rhihimon, where the Warrior of Light then said. "We'll do what we can against Zoe, you do what you must to stop Davis."

"But guys..." Aldamon began to say, knowing that even with Rhihimon, Zoe's power was still formidable and made him worry for his friends.

However, BeoWolfmon blocked Aldamon's path with the Beo Saber, not looking at Aldamon as he told him. "If you truly wish to save Zoe, do what needs to be done."

"Now go!" He then ordered, before charging alongside Rhihimon as they prepared to combat the corrupt Warrior of Wind.

"Frozen Hunter!" BeoWolfmon called as white energy encircled him and took the form of a massive wolf.

"Darkness Bluster!" Rhihimon followed up as an aura of darkness circled Rhihimon and his spear, before the Legendary Warriors shot at Zephyrmon with great speed, combining their power to knock her back several feet, as well as giving Aldamon time to escape and confront the corrupt Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

Flying towards the large beast, and seeing the others engaging Davis, Aldamon opened his Rudri Tarpana Gauntlets and yelled. "Atomic Inferno!"

But just as the others attacks, the fireballs collided with Davis' side and had no effect, save for the beast turning his head towards the new comer with a roar as it fired its energy blast at him, which Aldamon was barely able to dodge, before Davis refocused his attentions towards the others fighting him.

-Meanwhile, with Tai-

Having gotten away from the fighting and his enslaved friends, the Digidestined of Courage watched the battle between the hero Digimon and Davis, worried and concerned, both at the idea that they might end up hurting Davis, but more for the fact that they weren't damaging him at all.

"Can anyone read me?" Sampson's voice was then heard through the comms.

"Yeah?" Tai asked as he withdrew his Digivice.

"We got it, we got a cure!" Gennai informed, causing Tai's eyes to widen with hope.

"Really?" Tai asked, where in Sampson told him in reply. "Yes, we're sending someone to deliver it to you."

"Who?" Tai then asked, thinking that one of their allies or the other Legendary Warriors were coming to help them.

"Unfortunately we're a little short staffed, our allies are doing fire control stopping other issues that are coming up due to panic over what's happening." Miki responded.

"So who did you send?" Tai then asked in confusion, not sure why they were bringing this up.

"Well..." Megumi started to say.

"Hi Tai!" Said a voice next to the Digidestined of Courage, causing Tai to look down to see Calumon smiling up at him.

And while Tai would normally be alright with seeing the tiny Digimon, he could not help but feel his eye twitch as he saw a syringe strapped to Calumon's back that looked twice his size.

"Yeah let me just..." Tai started to say as he reached down and unclipped the syringe from Calumon's back, removing it and saying. "There we go."

"Thanks, it was kind of heavy." The little Digimon said with a smile, while Tai looked at the syringe, noticing the green liquid in it, before looking back at Calumon and saying. "Now please go find Suzie and stay with her."

"Ok. And good luck in making Davis nice again." Calumon said as he flew up and headed towards the young Tamer.

'How can he be so happy at a time like this!?' Tai questioned in his head, before focusing as he looked back at the syringe in his hand.

"You need to inject it into Davis, the antibodies in it should clean him of the Virus." Henry's father then informed through the comms.

"What about the others? There's seven of them." Tai pointed out, wanting to save the others as much as Davis and wasn't sure how he could if he had only one syringe.

"Davis was the first one infected, they're all linked to him, so curing him will cure the others." Gennai said, to which Sampson then spoke as he said. "This is all we could make in the short amount of time we had, so you've only the one chance at this. Good luck."

Ending his communication, Tai put his Digivice away and turned to look at Davis' beast-like form, seeing the various Digimon trying to fight him, which caused him to doubt himself a little at seeing WarGreymon, Gallantmon, Aldamon, ShineGreymon and MetalArresterdramon getting thrashed by the corrupt form Davis had become, it made Tai wonder how he could get close enough to inject him with the cure.

But as he looked around, Tai saw a section of the castle, old and crumbling, where an idea came to mind.

It wasn't the best idea he had, but it was all he could think up as he ran up the nearby hill to confront his corrupted friend.

"Davis!" Tai yelled, causing the large beast to turn its head towards him, staring at the Digidestined of courage with it's glaring red eyes and letting out a deep growl.

"Sorry to tell you this Davis, but seeing you like this, you really are pathetic." Tai said, causing the beast's eyes to narrow in anger.

"You don't deserve to be a Digidestined. You don't deserve to be called a hero, even a friend is too nice for you. Because of your twisted desires you have nothing left. You claim that you are trying to help the worlds, but the truth is you are just copying Myotismon, which makes you just as big a monster and jerk as him." The brunette then called.

Enraged at Tai's statement, Davis let out a loud roar of anger, causing Tai to turn and quickly start running towards the castle as the corrupted Digidestined gave chase, crawling on all fours with it's mouth gaping open, its teeth showing, as he prepared to end the Digidestined of Courage.

Marcus, Tagiru and the Digimon that were fighting Davis looked at the scene with confusion and shock, wondering what would possess Tai to say such stupid things to Davis knowing what he was right now.

But once they saw where Tai was leading him, they all realized what he was trying to do.

"Come on!" Marcus said as the group chased after the two.

"Wow, that was brave and smart of Tai, I didn't know he had it in him." Aldamon commented as he flew next to Gallantmon, who nodded his head in agreement.

"This is stupid, this is stupid!" Tai kept yelling out loud as he kept running, going through the hallway of the ruined section of the castle with Davis right behind him, smashing what columns remained in the area and making the section even more unstable.

But eventually, Tai saw the other end, seeing a door at the end of the hall, which he believed would suffice for his plan, to which the brunette then gave it his all as he jumped through the opening, missing Davis' teeth as he made it through trapping the corrupt Digidestined inside, who then looked up at seeing the ceiling start to cave in, realizing it was too late, and now knowing that Tai tricked him, Davis let out a roar, before being covered in the debris.

Catching his breath, Tai got up as he looked at the rubble, hoping that Davis would be kept down long enough for him to inject the cure into him.

But before Tai could so much as take another step, someone grabbed him from behind and restrained him, causing him to look over his left shoulder to see Sora's blank face looking at him, her eyes glowing an eerie red.

The next moment, Tai turned to look as the rubble shot up and around as Davis burst from it, letting out a vicious roar.

"Die!" The corrupt Digidestined yelled, his voice monstrous as he bent down to devour the brunette.

Believing he had failed, Tai closed his eyes, waiting for the end, before he suddenly heard Davis roar, only it sounded like he was in pain, causing him to open his eyes to see ShineGreymon behind Davis, who had dispelled his shield and sword and was using his hands, one arm around his neck and another around one of his wings.

As Davis struggled in his grasp, Gallantmon Crimson Mode came down towards his left leg, pinning him down a he brought down his polearm and sword on the sides of the beast's foot, which surprised Tai, before surprised further when Marcus and WarGreymon held down the right leg, while MetalArresterdramon and Tagiru held the tail down, using MetalTyrannomon's weight to make sure Davis didn't escape or try anything.

The next moment Sora let go of Tai as someone grabbed her from behind, causing the Digidestined of Courage to turn and saw Yoshi restraining the entranced orange haired girl.

"I've got her, Tai." Yoshi said, before getting more authoritative as she yelled. "Now go!"

Davis then let out a loud echoing roar, one that was heard throughout the battlefield, alerting those who served him.

"Master!" Ophanimon Falldown Mode, Sakuyamon, Zephyrmon, and UlforceVeedramon yelled, sensing their Master in trouble, before each sent out a burst of dark energy, knocking back their opponents, with the other three DATS Digimon De-Digivolving back to their Rookie forms, along with Beelzemon and Antylamon forced back to Impmon and Lopmon, while Henry and Terriermon broke their form as MegaGargomon, and MagnaAngemon came crashing to the ground, reverting back to Patamon.

And while he did his best to try and help, tapping into the power of the Catalyst within him, the Zero Unit on his head glowing with a red aura, Calumon found he was unable to Digivolve his friends, which caused his ears to shrink, both in sadness and from using such energy.

While Suzie held Calumon, all watched as the vampiric Digimon then shot out towards their Master, causing Henry to take out his D-Power and yelled in warning. "They're coming!"

-Back inside the Obelisk room-

Jun smirked as she stood over her broken opponents, as Ryo himself leaned against the wall, bruised and beaten, while Cyberdramon had reverted back to Monodramon, and didn't look much better than his partner.

"This has been fun, but here's the part where you both perish. So long." Jun said with a dark smile as she rose her scythe, ready to end the two once and for all.

-Back outside-

Knowing they didn't have much time left, with four powerful vampiric Digimon closing in on them, Aldamon flew down towards Tai with his hand extended as he yelled. "Tai!"

Getting the idea, Tai grabbed the Warrior of Flame's hand as Aldamon lifted him up and brought him towards Davis' neck, with the beast continuing to struggle against the Digimon holding him down, almost throwing Tai off of him.

"Hurry! I don't think we can hold him much longer!" Gallantmon confessed, surprised at how much trouble they were having keeping Davis down.

"Stay down!" Marcus ordered, continuing his hardest to keep Davis in control, even slamming his fist into the corrupt Digidestined's leg, which just made Davis madder.

Looking away from Davis, seeing the Brides and UlforceVeedramon closing in, their weapons drawn, Tai turned his focus back upon Davis, where he let out a small sigh.

"Sorry to do this to you, Davis, but I want my friend back!" The brunette yelled, plunging the syringe into a spot on the neck between the bone-like exoskeleton as he injected the contents of the syringe into him.

The next moment, Davis' eyes seemed to dilate as he stopped struggling for a moment, before letting out a high pitched scream as he withered in pain, throwing Tai and the others off of him.

All watched on as Davis then fell on his back and continued to wither on the ground, just as a dark aura surrounded his form.

And like Davis, Ophanimon Falldown Mode, Sakuyamon, Zephyrmon and UlforceVeedramon came crashing to the ground, withering themselves as they clinched their heads in pain and screamed, just before dark auras surrounding them as well.

Back inside the castle, Jun was affected as well, where she fell to her knees, her scythe disappeared in a black wisp and she also clinched her head in pain, while a dark aura surrounded her form.

Seeing all of this, the remaining dark Digimon realized that now was a good time to leave and quickly scattered, looking for a new place to hide away from the heroes and heroines, to which tai and the others wanted to make haste after them, but remained, watching as the dark auras vanished, revealing Kari, Rika and Zoe's unconscious forms on the ground, with Gatomon, Renamon and Veemon next to them.

And though they were still in their vampire outfits, their girls' skin color had returned to normal and no fangs could be seen from any of their mouths, a scene mirrored by Jun as she fell to her side, causing Ryo to sigh with relief.

"Let's call this a draw." Monodramon said, his pride getting the better of his and refusing to accept defeat, which just made Ryo nod and smile, knowing that their nightmare was over.

Meanwhile, as the other Digidestined, DATS, and Fusion Fighters were surrounded by their entranced colleges, the group stopped before blinking their eyes, which then returned to normal.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked confused, before getting a little started when his sword, along with the weapons the girls were carrying disappeared.

"I have no idea." Shoutmon said in reply, having broken his DigiFused form and commented as he held his head. "But I have the biggest headache."

Confused as well, the girls then looked down and blushed at their attire, with Angie asking. "What are we wearing?"

"I have no idea, but this is definitely a fashion don't." Mimi commented, more focused on the clothing than anything around her.

The others didn't respond, just sighed with relief that it was over.

-Over with JP and Tommy-

Ranamon had canceled her Beast Form, where she looked around, before seeing the Warrior of Thunder and Ice, both bruised, and caused her to ask with concern. "You two are lookin' worse for ware. What happened?"

Matt, meanwhile, slowly got up as he put his hand on the side of his face and asked. "What hit me?"

"I don't know, but I feel it hit me too." Gabumon said in reply.

Sora blinked a few times, before looking over her shoulder to see Yoshi smiling at her.

"Sora, are you alright?" Yoshi asked, making Sora nod, but have to ask her own questions. "I think so, but what happened? And why are you restraining me?"

-Inside the castle-

"Guys, where are we, and why is Guardromon holding me?" Jeri asked, confused, before looking down and seeing her attire, which made her blush and question. "And what am I wearing?"

Unsure, Guardromon faced Kazu and asked. "Should I let her go now?"

Both Kazu and Kenta laughed nervously, still rattled by Jeri's ranting from earlier, before Kazu said with a shaky voice. "Let's just wait to hear from the others."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."Kenta said in agreement, while Jeri was confused as to why they seemed so afraid of her.

-With Jun-

The maroon haired girl awoke as she slowly got up and questioned out loud. "What happened?"

She then looked down and saw her dress and freaked out as she yelled. "What am I wearing?"

Looking closer at it, she then commented. "I mean I look stunning in it but still..."

Ryo and Monodramon just stared at her in bewilderment, finding it hard to believe that was the same girl who nearly killed them a few moments ago.

Breaking from her focus on her attire, Jun then noticed the two and how badly beaten they looked, causing her to ask. "What happened to you two?"

The two just continued to stare at her, while Jun remained as confused as ever.

-With the Brides-

Renamon was the first to wake up, quickly sitting up as she took in her surroundings, wondering where they were and how they had arrived at such a location, before the vixen then saw Rika, went over to her as she asked. "Rika, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache." Rika said as the foxy Digimon helped her Tamer up.

"Same here." Zoe said with a small groan as she got to her feet, before Rika stared at her and asked. "What are you wearing?"

The blonde then looked down, blushing at seeing her attire, before she then looked at Rika and said. "I could ask you the same thing."

It was in that moment the redhead realized her state of dress, causing her to blush and almost scream. "What am I doing, dressed like this?"

Nearby, Gatomon was helping Kari up, before the feline noticed Veemon stur, remembering that something wasn't right with him, causing the Digimon of Light to quickly run to his side.

"Vee, are you alright?" Gatomon asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Gatomon? What... where are we?" Veemon asked, trying to recall what had happened.

And like her Digimon, Kari was worried too, before looking to her side as she caught sight of who she was looking for.

"Davis!" She called in great concern, dashing toward Davis' form, soon to be followed by Gatomon, Veemon, Rika, Zoe and Renamon, all seeing him face down and looked like he was injured.

In front of them, Takato and Takuya were on either side of Davis, picking him up with his arms around their necks, while Tai and Tagiru walked on either side of them, with Guilmon, Gumdramon and the two Agumon in front of them and Marcus behind them.

As Davis began to stir, his armour faded away in a black mist, revealing his normal attire, before he looked, seeing the others and caused him to groan out. "Takuya... Takato...Tai, what...?"

"It's alright Davis. We've got you." Tai said as he put his hand on the maroon haired boy's shoulder, smiling at him.

However, Davis' next question confused them as he asked. "Is Kari alright? That bat didn't get her did it?"

Looking at each other, then back at the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Takuya asked. "The bat? Davis, what's the last thing you remember?"

Thinking carefully for a moment, Davis the gave his answer as he told the others. "We were in the cave fighting the IceDevimon before a bunch of bats started to swarm around us. I remember a red one heading towards Kari and I moved to block its path. Last thing I remember is a sharp pain in my neck, then the rest is just darkness."

The group was all shock; Davis didn't remember anything at all.

And from the way, Kari and those who had sided with Davis acted, it seemed they too were at a loss as to the events leading to their current locations.

"Davis!" The group then heard as they saw Kari rush towards them, with Davis blushing at seeing Kari's outfit, before Davis blushed a little more as the Digidestined of Light wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

"Are you alright?" The brunette then asked as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah..." Davis said, before he had to ask as he continued blushing. "Um... what are you wearing?"

At first, Kari was a little confused, part of her mistaking Davis' blush for a fever, before she looked down and saw what she was dressed in, before Rika decided to answer for her.

"That's what I would like to know, and you Goggleheads plus one better have a good explanation!" The redhead demanded as she pointed to Marcus, indicating him as the plus one.

While the other guys laughed nervously at seeing Rika back to her usual self, Takato just smiled and said. "There's the Rika I know."

The redheaded Tamer could only blush at Takato's comment, not sure how to respond or what he meant, before Tai let out a sigh and said. "This is going to take a bit to explain."


	9. New Beginnings and a Dark Future?

-Several Hours later-

After giving the girls a chance to get changed, as well as Matt and Mikey to redress in more clothing that fitted their fashions, the heroes and heroines all met at the DATS police station where Gennai and Sampson explained what had happened to Davis, as well as what had happened to them.

The group were shocked that they had almost brought destruction to the Digital Worlds, while Jun looked over at Ryo and Monodramon, seeing the two bandaged up with casts on their arms and legs, while laughing nervously as Sampson explained the injuries she caused them, as well as seeing the glare the two sent her way.

And though she would not admit it out loud, she was at least happy for the chance to finally visit the Digital World.

Zoe, meanwhile, felt flattered that she was one of the girls chosen to be the vampire's bride like some romantic novels she once read, but also upset at hearing how much she had hurt her friends, namely Takuya, for the blonde still had deep feelings for him and worried that with the events, the Warrior of Flame would never open his heart to her.

Rika, on the other hand, though secretly flattered, was angry at having been used in such away against her friends.

Turning to face the maroon haired boy, who sat at the back, Rika was ready to give him a piece of her mind, only to stop, her anger vanishing as she saw Davis' face, which held a mix of guilt and self-loathing on it.

"Guys, I... I'm sorry... I..." Davis started to say, trying to find the words to convey how badly he felt for all the horrible things he had done, where in Kari took a seat beside him, put her hand on his and interrupted.

"Davis it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I should have moved. If I had, you wouldn't have gotten bitten." She said, feeling as though the events that had occurred were her doing.

"Then Kari would've been in your spot, only she'd have you and most of the guys under her control." Takuya pointed out, which made most stare at him with confusion and anger.

"I'm just saying." Takuya pointed out, trying not to upset any of his friends, before the Wielder of Flame looked over at Zoe, where he added. "Besides, I know if Zoe was the one in danger, I wouldn't think for a second and would've done the exact same thing."

Zoe could not help but blush at his comment, before Rika, calming down, then said to Kari and Davis. "Neither of you are to blame for this and none of us hold it against you."

"Right?" The red haired Tamer then asked as she looked at the others with a glare, causing them to quickly nod their heads in agreement.

"But why did he go for you and Zoe?" Kazu questioned.

"Kari I can understand, but why not give all that power to someone like Takato or Tagiru and make them all-powerful?" The brunette then asked, causing everyone to look at Davis, who merely shrugged.

"I don't know." Davis said, really having no idea as to why he chose them, not able to recall what he was thinking at the time, though he did admit to himself he thought the two were attractive, but hoped that was not the reason alone for his actions.

"Wow you guys really don't remember anything?" Kazu then asked as he not only looked at the former vampires, but all those who they had enslaved as well.

"Nope." The former entranced heroes and heroines replied, just brief memories and seeing red was all that they could recall.

"Nothing." Davis and Veemon then said, part of them wanting to know what they had done, while another part of them hated the thought of what possible acts of evil they could've performed.

"N..." Kari, Rika, Zoe, Jun, and Gatomon started to say before, as though a part of them did not want them to forget, flashes of images appeared in their minds.

For Kari, Rika and Zoe, it was flashes of memories of their more intimate moments with Davis, while Gatomon had flashes of her and Veemon mating, while Jun remembered sleeping with Matt.

"Nothing." Kari said as her cheeks turned red.

"Don't remember anything." Zoe then said.

"Nothing at all." Rika then finished.

Everyone noticed the blush on the girls' cheeks, as well as on Gatomon and Jun's faces, but decided not to push any further, though Davis did find it strange when Kari, Rika, and Zoe would look in his direction, and at each other with the blushes still on their faces.

Jun then walked over to Davis and helped her brother up, who was still feeling weak from what had happened.

"Come on, Squirt. Let's get you home." The maroon haired girl said, to which Davis nodded his head, still feeling bad for everything that had happened, before the Motomiyas and Veemon headed off, using Megumi's computer terminal to traverse back through the Digital World, then back to Odaiba.

As everyone decided it was time to head home as well, Tai and TK noticed Kari and Gatomon staring in the direction Davis and Veemon had walked in with worried looks on their faces, before the boys looked at each other and headed over to them.

"Kari, you should really tell him how you feel." TK said as he put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, causing her to turn and face the Digidestined of Hope, showing him the blush on her cheeks and her stunned expression.

"What... what do you mean?" Kari asked, part of her worried that they would not approve of how she felt.

"Kari, you kind of made it clear today how you feel about Davis, and you about Veemon, Gatomon." Tai said as he smiled at the two, causing their blushes to deepen.

Looking at TK, Kari was taken aback and had to ask. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Of course not. Sad yes, but I'll get over it, and right now Davis needs someone close to him, he needs you." TK replied with a smile, one soon mirrored by the Digidestined of Light.

"Let's go home first, then you can go see him." Tai suggested as he, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon walked towards the terminal Davis had used and were to head off themselves.

But as they approached the monitor, about to use their Digivices, none noticed Sora looking at them, her focus namely on Tai, as she felt her heart race, remembering all she heard about how he tried to save her.

Steeling herself, Sora then turned and walked over to Matt, wanting to have the conversation she wanted to have with him the night before.

"Matt we need to talk." Sora said, determined not to back down, but was surprised to see the blond smile at her.

"Yeah, I think we both wanted to tell each other the same thing." Matt replied, earning a surprised look from Sora.

"While I do love you, I realize now that it's not the same kind of love like Shoutmon and Lunamon share with each other." The Digidestined of Friendship then said, looking over at the Digimon King, who was a little banged up, but smiling, for Lunamon was by his side and doing what she could in tending to her love's injuries, before turning back to Sora and saying. "That is why I think we should go back as friends."

Sora smiled at Matt, feeling what he felt, before she had to ask. "No hard feelings?"

"None whatsoever, but you might want to catch up to Tai before he leaves. Go to him." Matt replied with a smile, which caused Sora to continue smiling as she nodded her head and ran over to Tai, with Biyomon following her partner.

"Tai, wait up!" Sora called, stopping Tai, Kari, and their Digimon as they looked at Sora with confused looks.

"Mind if we come back with you guys?" The Digidestined of Love asked, putting her hand in Tai's as she smiled.

"Um... Sure." Tai said with a blush, though still confused as he looked over at Matt, who was talking with Joe, before looking surprised when Matt looked his way and gave him the thumbs up.

Understanding, Tai then smiled back, before he then turned and smiled at Sora, while Kari looked happily at the new couple, noticing that like Tai, Agumon was in a similar position, with his hand holding Biyomon's talon and both Digimon smiling at each other.

-Over with the Tamers-

While Tai, Sora, Kari and their partners left, Takato walked up to Rika, who was shaking her head, trying to clear the images of her, Kari, Zoe and Davis having sex, as he was feeling a little bad for what had happened in the Digital World and said. "I'm sorry we had to fight you back there."

"Really Gogglehead? I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, I tried to kill you remember?" Rika asked as she could not believe Takato was thinking of apologizing to her for defending himself.

"Still, If there's another way I should have looked for it." Takato added, slightly annoying Rika.

But instead of getting angry, Rika just closed her eyes and folded her arms, sighing at Takato for being Takato, before she said. "Fine, you can make it up to me with dinner and a movie tomorrow."

"Sure, I... wait what?" Takato let out, surprised as Rika walked past him, not seeing the blush or smile on the redhead's face.

And like Takato, Guilmon was just as confused at the scene before him, only to be interrupted when he saw Renamon's tail wave across his face as he looked to see her looking at him with a smile of her own.

"I expect to see you there as well, Guilmon." Renamon said as she followed her Tamer, walking off with a little sway in her hips, making the red dino Digimon even more confused as he looked over at Terriermon and Impmon, who both gave him a thumbs up, doing their best not to snicker, having told Renamon how angry Guilmon had gotten when he saw her as a mindless puppet and how he fought to free her.

-With the Legendary Warriors-

An hour later the Legendary Warriors had returned to their Earth, with the group going their separate ways home as Takuya decided to walk Zoe home.

As they walked, Zoe continued to blush, not only from the images in her head of her having passionate sex with Davis, Kari and Rika, but more from the fact that Takuya was holding her hand as they walked towards her apartment.

But then feeling guilt as she remember what she was told she did to her friends during their fight, Zoe looked at Takuya as they continued to walk and said. "Takuya I'm… I'm so sorry for everything I did. I can't even imagine what you must think of me."

"Zoe, like we said to the others, it wasn't your fault, you weren't yourself, so don't beat yourself over it." Takuya said as he moved his hand out of her before wrapping it around her shoulder, causing the blond to blush more, not only from his words, but from feeling Takuya closer to her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Eventually they reached Zoe's apartment, as the blond had an idea in mind to thank the Warrior of Fire for coming to her rescue, before opening the door for them as they walked in.

However, once inside, the two were surprised to see Ranamon waiting for them in the living room, her helmet off, as she hand her arms behind her and a blush on her face as he could not look at the two.

"Um hey…." Ranamon started to say before looking at Takuya and continuing. "I...I wanted to apologize for any harm I caused you. I know I was being manipulated, but I still feel like this was like Cherubimon all over again. Can you forgive little ol' me?"

"Well yeah, but I think you were fighting Tommy, JP and Koichi the whole time you were under Davis' control." Takuya said, not sure why the Warrior of Water was apologizing to him, before he felt Zoe elbow him.

"Idiot, she has a crush on you." The Warrior of Wind said, causing both Takuya and Ranamon to look at her with wide eyes, Takuya in surprise of learning about Ranamon's feelings, and Ranamon for hearing that Zoe already knew.

Stunned, Ranamon blushed as she asked the blonde. "How... how did you know?"

"Because of the way you've been acting around Takuya, it was nothing when compared to how you acted in the Digital World." Zoe replied, her words made Ranamon blush deeper.

And unsure how either would react, but knowing she had to say it, Ranamon spoke from her heart.

"It's true. I know we started as enemies and I did everything in my power to harm you and your friends, but after I was purified and reborn, y'all were so kind to me, it made me feel special. And no longer seeing you as my foe, I see you as a brave, strong and selfless person, which is what made me fall in love with you." Ranamon said, still unsure how Takuya or Zoe would react, but felt good to let out her true feelings, even if they were not returned.

Takuya was still stunned after hearing the Warrior of Water's confession, causing Zoe to giggle as she walked up to Ranamon.

"I know I can speak for both of us when I say we return that feeling." The blond said before, much to Ranamon's surprise, Zoe wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

Shocked at first, Ranamon soon relaxed as she gave into the kiss, causing a short make out session between the two before they broke the kiss, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

The two then turned to Takuya, only to giggle when they saw his face, as the brunette looked like his mind had shut down on him, unable to comprehend what he just saw.

"I'm sure we can think of a way to reboot him." Zoe said with a wink, causing Ranamon to smirk as the two grabbed Takuya's hands and lead him into the bedroom.

-Lastly, with the Fusion Fighters-

Heading off themselves, Shoutmon and the rest of the Fusion Fighters had returned to the Digital World, arriving in Shoutmon's castle.

"Listen, it's getting late, so I think you should stay for the night." Shoutmon suggested.

"After all we've been through, we could use the rest." Dorulumon commented, where he then admitted. "I know I can."

"So make yourselves at home." Shoutmon said with a kind smile, making Mikey smile back.

"Thanks Shoutmon." Mikey replied, smiling back at Shoutmon, who then held out his hand, which made Lunamon smile as she took it and continued smiling as the Digimon King escorted his Queen off to their quarters, before most of the Fusion Fighters headed off to their own rooms, leaving Mikey, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Angie, Yuu, Damemon, Airu, Opposumon and Nene in the main hall.

Climbing up Tagiru's back and holding himself up on his shoulders, Gumdramon smiled at his partner and told him. "Come on, Tagiru. I have my own room here. Let's go."

Though Tagiru nodded and was about to leave, the Superstar stopped when Nene placed her hand on his shoulder, making Tagiru look over at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked, causing Nene to shake her head.

"No. I was just hoping to have a moment with you, alone." Nene replied, leaving Tagiru quiet and unsure how to respond.

"Go ahead." Gumdramon spoke up, getting off Tagiru, where the X scarred Digimon smiled and said. "You guys do what you need to do."

"You sure?" Tagiru asked, earning a nod from Gumdramon, before he smiled and said in reply. "Go ahead. Besides, you can always check out my room later."

With that said, Gumdramon turned and walked away, doing his best to hide the sly smile on his face, for he could sense what Nene truly desired of Tagiru and knew that they would want complete privacy.

Watching Gumdramon leaving, Airu stretched her arms, yawned, before bringing her arms around Yuu and smiled.

"I think it's time we went to bed, too." She suggested, causing Opossumon to float beside her partner and say. "Great idea, Airu. Load me up in the Fusion Loader, find one of the less crowded rooms and hit the hay."

"No, no, no." Damemon interrupted, before telling Opossumon. "WE will find another room and share it."

Turning to Yuu and Airu, Damemon then smiled and added. "I'm sure Yuu and Airu will want their own room and their privacy."

Glad that one of their Digimon understood, Yuu and Airu smiled back at Damemon, watching as he then grabbed Opossumon by her tail, dragging her off, with her whining and complaining, still oblivious, before Yuu and Airu headed off themselves, leaving Mikey and Angie all alone.

"So Angie, are you alright?" Mikey asked as he walked over to the red haired girl, his memories returning to him slowly as he remembered her sending him a message that she was in trouble before everything went blank.

"Yeah, just shaken up by all of this." The redhead replied as Mikey wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as Angie leaned into him, happy to be in his embrace.

And after a few moments, Angie yawned, feeling a little tired herself.

"I'll see you in the morning." Angie said, about to leave, before Mikey called Angie's name and smiled at her, holding out his hand, which made Angie smile back, before both left the main hall and towards an empty bedroom for the evening.

"I know I'll sleep well tonight." Angie then said as she turned and kissed Mikey's cheek, causing the Fusion General to smile, before closing the door for the evening.

-The next morning-

Kari and Gatomon stood outside the Motomiya residence, where the brunette knocked on the door and waited, both determined and nervous, for the Digidestined and Digimon of Light had decided to let Davis and Veemon get some rest for the night, while the two discussed amongst themselves how best to let the two know how they really feel about them.

Likewise, knowing that Davis probably felt horrible about what had happened, Kari had messaged the others the previous night about throwing a party for Davis, to remind the maroon haired boy that he was still their friend and that they were there for him.

The brunette was thrilled when the others unanimously agreed with her, though Kari would never know that Marcus was reluctant at the idea of doing party decorations until Yoshi promised a special present after their next date.

Now, as Kari and Gatomon waited for someone to answer the door, the brunette took the moment to close her eyes and just think, the memories she retained from her time as a vampire coming back to her, particularly the time she spent with Davis, stiffing a moan as she remembered the passion between them.

But once the moment passed, Kari quickly composed herself as the door opened, revealing Jun, with the older girl smiling at the two.

"Hey Kari, Gatomon, what brings you guys here?" Jun asked with a whisper, indicating to the two that Davis and Veemon were still asleep.

"We're here to see them, there's something I've been meaning to tell Davis for a while now." Kari replied with a blush on her face, which Jun noticed and had a pretty good idea what Kari wanted, before the Digidestined of Light then asked. "How is he?"

"He's been better. Last night was rough, he can't seem to stop blaming himself for what happened or what he did, and Veemon isn't much better." Jun replied as she looked over her shoulder, while Kari and Gatomon both had concerned looks on their faces.

A little confused, but namely concerned, Gatomon asked."Why is Veemon not doing well?"

"He's blaming himself for what happened to you." Jun said, causing the feline Digimon to blush at the thought that Veemon cared that much about her.

"The whole thing was out of anyone's hands." Kari said, trying to make Jun feel alright about what had happened.

"Well at least you two didn't have to clean your fridge of blood packs." Jun then said, causing the three girls to shutter at the idea that they actually drank blood.

But composing herself, Jun took out her phone and said. "Anyways, I suppose I can leave you two alone with them. Matt texted me that he wants to meet for lunch, probably wants to yell at me for whatever I did to him."

"Maybe not, he and Sora did break up yesterday." Kari said.

"What!?" Jun asked with surprise in her voice, a small part of her happy that Matt was single again, but the rest of her was afraid the break up was because of what she did as a vampire that caused the couple to end things.

Sensing the girl's distress, Kari quickly added. "The two of them have been drifting apart for a while now. I think they were going to break up the other night anyways before they ended up as our... pets."

Jun sighed with relief as she gained a smile, thinking that she might have a chance now with the Digidestined of Friendship, before moving to let Kari and Gatomon inside.

"Good luck." The Digidestined and Digimon said quietly to the maroon haired girl as she prepared to go meet her crush.

Smiling at the two as she looked past them, back into the apartment, Jun replied. "Same for both of you."

Closing the door and leaving, the two Digidestined of Light then turned and walked quietly into the living room, where they saw Veemon sound asleep on the couch, which caused the pair to look at each other, with Kari smiling and nodding to Gatomon, her way of wishing her partner luck, before the brunette quietly made her way over to Davis' room, quietly opened the door and entered, closing it behind her and leaving Gatomon alone with the sleeping form of the Digimon who had unknowingly captured her heart.

Knowing what she wanted to do, Gatomon slowly got onto the couch and curled up next to Veemon, smiling as she saw him slowly start to wake up.

Slowly Veemon's eyes began to open as he sensed someone next to him, before they widened to see Gatomon smiling at him.

"Gatomon? What are you doing here?" Veemon asked, surprised to see the feline Digimon, especially surprised to see her so close to him.

"I came to check on you." Gatomon replied, before adding. "You didn't seem like yourself last night."

As Gatomon stared at Veemon, she was confused when Veemon turned his head away from her, a solemn expression appeared on his face and the Digimon of Miracles then asked. "Why are you here? Don't you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" Gatomon asked, placing her paw on his cheek and turning his head gently towards her.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened, none of it was you." She then told Veemon, who just remained saddened.

"I don't remember everything, but I know I used you. I'm just like Myotismon." Veemon said, his tone full of gloom, before he added. "No, I'm worse. I manipulated somebody I cared about."

The next moment, however, left Veemon in shock and surprise when Gatomon leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Stunned, Veemon could barely think, but one thought came to mind. 'Am I still dreaming?'

Breaking from the kiss, Gatomon gazed at Veemon with a smile and told him. "Nobody is worse than Myotismon. Veemon, you did what you did because you too were being manipulated. I know you, the real Veemon. He is kind, makes me laugh, he's brave. And it's those qualities that made me realize just how much you mean to me. I love you."

From Gatomon's words, Veemon was taken aback, surprised to hear Gatomon say she loved him.

But after the feline Digimon kissed him again, he knew Gatomon's feelings were true, causing the Digimon of Courage and Friendship to act on his feelings, closed his eyes and kissed Gatomon back.

As Veemon and Gatomon kissed, the pair felt something, a great desire to take things further, to which Veemon acted on his desires and became a little more dominant as he broke the kiss, grabbed Gatomon's shoulders and gently pushed her back, so she was lying on her back, allowing Veemon to get on top of her, where he continued kissing her, not just claiming her lips, but also moving around her neck.

And kissing the spot where he had bitten her, Gatomon moaned louder, arching her back a little as the feline Digimon felt a sudden rush of pleasure.

"Veemon..." Gatomon let out, her moans making Veemon smile and encourage him to continue, to which the 'V' marked Digimon kissed down from Gatomon's neck and down her body, stopping when he saw her nipples had emerged from underneath her fur.

With Veemon on top of her, just staring, Gatomon had to ask with a panted breath. "Veemon, is everything ok? Why did you stop?"

"Just wanted to take in your beauty." Veemon replied, his words causing Gatomon to blush.

"Veemon, you can be such a goofball." Gatomon commented with a smile, before moaning as the Digimon of Miracles moved his head down and began to let his tongue run across her right nipple, causing the feline Digimon to then say. "But you are my goofball."

Glad to hear Gatomon's words, as well as knowing she was liking what he was doing, Veemon continued his actions, adding to Gatomon's pleasure as he placed his right hand on her other breast and started to rub it, which made the Digimon of Light moan louder than before.

Veemon continued his actions on Gatomon's nipples for a while, causing Gatomon to get even more aroused, which Veemon noticed as he looked down and saw her exposed pussy was getting wet.

"Gatomon, you are getting so wet." He commented, his right hand moving down and running along her lower lips.

"You must really want me." Veemon then said, bringing his hand up and licking his fingers, which made Gatomon blush at the words and actions of the 'V' marked Digimon.

"Veemon, don't say that. It's embarrassing." Gatomon said in reply, unable to hide her blush or help but to cross her legs, only for Veemon to smile, place his hands on her thighs and gently spread them out, just as he then told the Digimon of Light. "It's like I said before, you are beautiful."

With that said, Veemon then moved his head down, in between Gatomon's legs, where his tongue ran over her pussy, licking it clean and causing Gatomon to moan loudly, gripping the cushion with her claws at the feeling and loving every second of it.

As Veemon continued, wanting to give Gatomon as much pleasure as he could, his tongue going inside the feline, moving around to find the right spots, smirking when he heard her purr with delight, Gatomon, wanting Veemon to feel the pleasures she was feeling and for them to be one, managed to let out. "Vee... Oh, Veemon, please... please take me from behind...!"

Veemon stopped licking as he looked up at her, surprised by her request, before asking. "You really want me to do that?"

Gatomon purred as she remembered the images she had of their mating as vampires, where the Digimon of Light then said. "I do. I want you, Veemon. Take me."

Veemon was still surprised when Gatomon, after pushing him back a little, quickly turned and got on all fours, wiggling her ass to him enticingly as she looked back at him with a lustful smile.

But from seeing the desire for him in her eyes, her arousal, as well as feeling his great desires for her, Veemon smiled and nodded in reply, to which the 'V' marked Digimon then moved, positioning himself behind Gatomon as he grabbed her hips, while the feline Digimon moaned at the feel of Veemon's cock rubbing against her lips.

"Are you really sure about this?" Veemon asked, wanting to make sure Gatomon really wanted to go through with this, which made Gatomon smile at hearing how much he cared for her, before she gave her answer as she pushed her body back and cried out loudly as Veemon's manhood then entered her.

"Gatomon...!" Veemon groaned in surprise as he felt her begin to move up and down on his cock, before moving himself, meeting each of her thrusts with his own.

"Oh, Veemon... Ah... it's so amazing... Ah... it feels so good inside me...!" Gatomon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Veemon's cock inside of her, causing Veemon to nod and groan in agreement as the Digimon of Courage and Friendship continued pushing and pulling his dick in and out of Gatomon's womanhood.

As Veemon's cock continued to enter and exit Gatomon, the Digimon of Light continued to moan out erotically.

"Oh, yes, Veemon... that's it... Ah... Don't stop... please don't stop...!" Gatomon moaned loudly, causing Veemon to groan in reply. "I wouldn't dream of it..."

For the next forty minutes, Veemon and Gatomon continued to mate, both loving the pleasure they were experiencing with each other, but after several more thrusts, both began to move around frantically, causing the 'V' marked dragon to groan out in warning. "Oh, Gatomon... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Vee... Ah... Veemon... I'm cumming too...!" Gatomon moaned in reply, unable to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy, not just as she reached her climax, but the pleasure that sparked as Veemon acted on his instincts and bit her neck, right on the spot he had bitten her when he was a vampire.

And with Gatomon's orgasm, releasing her love juices all over Veemon's manhood, it caused him to reach his peak and he yelled out in pleasure and came, releasing his warm seed into Gatomon's waiting womb.

With their mating over and the afterglow waring off, Veemon removed his member from Gatomon's threshold, before he got on his back, smiling as Gatomon snuggled up to him, resting her head on the left side of Veemon's chest and looking at him with love.

Looking back at Gatomon, Veemon asked as he cupped her cheek. "How did that feel?"

"Wonderful..." Gatomon panted, composing herself as she stared at Veemon and told him. "I love you, Veemon. I am yours'."

"And I love you, Gatomon." Veemon happily replied, before he and the Digimon of Light shared another passionate kiss.

"Besides..." Gatomon then said.

"If you were anything like Myotismon, at least you treat your minions with love." She added with a smile, which confused Veemon for a moment, until the Digimon of Light moved her left paw up, showing the scars Myotismon had placed on her were gone and replaced with a V shaped mark, exactly like the one on Veemon's head, causing Veemon to smile as the two lovers snuggled close to each other.

-With Kari-

Once she closed the door, Kari turned and looked at Davis.

Her cheeks turned bright red when she saw him on his bed, still asleep, just wearing a pair of deep blue boxers, while she got a good look at his muscular chest.

Looking around as she tried to compose herself, Kari then noticed something in the trash can, piqued her curiosity and walked up to it, where she was left in shock to see the goggles Tai gave had given were lying within.

'No... no...' Kari thought in her head as she reached in and grabbed the goggles, before placing them gently back on top of his dress, part of her trying to believe Davis to have accidently knocked them in there, but knew the horrible truth.

The brunette then saw a photo frame face down on the counter, causing her to lift it to see a photo taken a few months ago of all the heroes and heroines together during one of their down times in the Digital Worlds, Davis at the centre smiling happily.

'Davis...' Kari thought as she placed the photo back upright. 'You've never given up on us, so don't expect us to give up on you.'

Focusing back on the leader of the younger Digidestined, Kari then moved over and gently sat down on the bed, careful not to wake Davis up, once again taking in his handsome features as she looked at his face.

But the next second, however, Davis started to toss and turn in his sleep, causing Kari to lean in, where she heard Davis say. 'I'm sorry... please don't hate me... Kari... please don't leave..."

Feeling concerned that he was having a nightmare about her, Kari gently placed her hand on his cheek, smiling as it seemed to calm him down.

"I don't hate you, nor will I ever leave you." Kari said, her voice calming Davis further, before the Digidestined of Light decided to do what she wanted to do the other night before Jun interrupted her, as the brunette leaned forwards and kissed Davis on the lips.

Davis felt like he was still dreaming as he slowly opened his eyes, before widening them in shock to see that Kari really was kissing him, causing his cheeks to turn bright red with a blush, before the Digidestined of Light pulled back, her cheeks also red with a blush but a bright smile on her face.

"Morning sleepyhead." Kari said with a smile.

"Kari... what, why...?" Davis started to ask.

"Jun let us in. She needed to go run an errand." Kari said, wanting him to just focus on her.

"Why are you here?" the maroon haired boy asked.

"To remind you that we all still care about you. Nobody blames you for anything that happened, so please stop blaming yourself, please." Kari said as she put her hand on his.

"But I did such horrible things, and I manipulated you to do the same thing." Davis said in a depressed tone as he looked down, before continuing. "I don't deserve to be called a friend, let alone a Digidestined."

From his words, Kari could see just how upset Davis was, but hearing Davis say something with such sadness, it also upset her, causing the brunette to say. "Don't say that."

"Davis, I know you blame yourself for all the bad things you did, but as a Digidestined, you have done many good things. You were the one who stopped Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor and believed he could change while the rest of us believed he would remain rotten. When MaloMyotismon trapped us in his illusion world, it was your selfless desires that helped free us and defeat him. Tai was right in making you our leader. You are brave, selfless, caring. And while you can be reckless, even putting yourself in harm's way, I know it's because you want to make sure nobody else is ever in danger." She told Davis, her words renewing the confidence he had lost, causing him to stare at the Digidestined of Light and saw her flushed face.

"And that's... that's why I fell in love with you." Kari finished, which caused Davis' eyes to widen at what she just said.

Though she had just said it, Davis had to ask. "You love me?"

"For so long now, but I was afraid to tell you, thinking that you didn't feel the same way anymore, not after you stopped asking me out. And I was so afraid that Tai might disapprove or I might upset TK." Kari said, wanting to be honest with the maroon haired boy.

"But now I'm not afraid anymore, I know who I want to be with, and I'll never stop loving you." Kari finished.

With Kari's honesty, Davis smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek, stared deeply into her eyes and told her. "Kari. You will always have a spot in my heart and I will never stopped loving you."

"Oh, Davis..." Kari could only say, their emotions getting the better of both Digidestined as they leaned in and met in a loving kiss, feeling like nothing else mattered, just each other.

As the two continued to make out, Kari started to feel aroused, to which she moved her hands to her shirt and pulled it over her head, allowing Davis to see her white bra, before the brunette removed the bra, showing her bare breasts to Davis, before she brought her lips back to his.

From the combination of Kari kissing him, as well as her breasts out for him to see, Davis began to feel his own arousal, pressing against his boxers, distracting him from the kiss and causing his cheeks to flush, embarrassed he couldn't control his hormones.

But breaking from the kiss, Kari smiled at him.

"It's ok Davis. I don't remember much when we were under that dark influence, but I do remember what we shared." Kari said, causing Davis' eyes to widen, before her hand moved down and began to tug at his boxers, as though asking for permission to go to the next part.

Gazing at Kari, Davis saw the love and need in her eyes and nodded his head, allowing Kari to slide his boxers off and showing her his erection.

'It wasn't just my imagination.' Kari thought happily in her head, seeing it just as big as she remembered, before the Digidestined of Light, acting on her love and desire, removed her shorts and panties, as she moved her head down and wrapped her lips around it, causing Davis to groan as she began to suck his cock.

"Kari... oh, Kari that... that's it... Feels really good..." Davis groaned as Kari continued her actions, glad to hear Davis' pleasure filled groans, encouraging her to continue.

The brunette continued giving Davis a loving blowjob for the next thirty minutes, before Davis' groans became louder, where he then groaned out. "Kari... I... I can't hold out much longer..."

From his warning, Kari removed her mouth from Davis' manhood, causing Davis to sigh, before a confused look appeared on his face when Kari smiled slyly at him.

"Kari, what...?" He began to ask, but stopped and groaned once again as the Digidestined of Light took Davis' cock back in her mouth and continued her blowjob, using the skills she remembered while under Davis control to continue to give as much pleasure to the Motomiya as she could.

Davis groaned louder, amazed by what Kari was doing, feeling great surges of pleasure as the brunette continued to suck his cock.

And though Davis did his best, trying to hold back, the Motomiya then groaned loudly, calling Kari's name as he had his climax, releasing his cum into Kari's mouth.

'So good!' Kari thought in her head, loving his taste, though she wasn't to sure if it was how she really felt or if it was one of the mental commands Davis had put in her head, not that she really cared.

Licking her lips as she looked at Davis with a smile, Kari then crawled on top of Davis, pushing him back down onto the bed, before positioning herself so her pussy was just above his cock.

And while he wanted this, to make love to the girl he had loved for so long, Davis had to ask as he put his hands on her hips. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am." Kari replied with a smile, before saying. "I know that we had sex when we were both evil and brainwashed, but this is different. Davis, I want us to make love."

Davis nodded his head as he lowered her onto his waiting member, causing Kari to moan in pleasure, especially when she felt no pain, before the brunette started to ride his cock.

"Davis... oh, Davis...!" Kari moaned as she leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest as she continued to bounce up and down on him, feeling Davis' manhood go deep inside of her, while Davis, through his groans and own pleasure, reached up with his right hand and began to massage Kari's right breast.

"Kari, you are so tight... so good... I love you so much...!" Davis groaned as he continued to rub Kari's breasts, while feeling the brunette continue to impale herself on his member, her cheeks flushed, both from feelings of both pleasure and of love.

"Davis, I... I love you... I love you, too...!" Kari moaned in reply, before she moved her head down and kissed her love deeply on the lips.

For over an hour, Davis and Kari continued to make love, After a little while Kari began to move frantically on his cock, feeling her own release coming as she moaned. "Davis… I'm… I'm so close...!

"Me too..." Davis groaned in reply, thrusting in and out of Kari for several more minutes, before he let out a loud groan as he had his orgasm, cumming inside of Kari and causing the brunette to scream in pleasure at being filled by Davis, while feeling her own release as she climaxed all over his cock, her tight folds milking his cock in the process.

With both drained after using so much energy, Kari then collapsed on Davis' chest, causing the maroon haired boy to smile at the Digidestined of Light and gave her forehead a gentle kiss, seeing Kari had fallen asleep and wished not to disturb her, before Davis closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

-Sometime later-

Davis woke up not long after to see Kari still resting on his chest, smiling at seeing that it wasn't a dream, before gently stroking the sleeping Digidestined of Light's hair, causing Kari to sigh contently and snuggle closer to him.

'Maybe things will start looking up for us.' Davis though in his head, hoping that the future would be bright for him and the others.

-Elsewhere-

In a dark chamber, deep beneath the Digital World, a platform seemed to be suspended in the abyss by four massive chains.

At the centre was an ornate sarcophagus, with skull like designs on it, that seemed to have been there for a very long time.

However, after an unknown age, the silence of the chamber was broken as a torrent of dark energy came pouring down from the ceiling, energy that was built up and stored in the Obelisk, and entered the sarcophagus, seeping into it.

The heroes and heroines of the Digital Worlds were so distracted by their fights with one another they did no notice the immense power of the Obelisk seep into the ground where the black machine was standing and disappear.

As the dark energy entered the chamber, so to did the large swarm of digital bats, shrieking happily as they circled around the platform.

They had completed their task and, with the unknowing help of their enemies, had finally completed their goal to bring their true Master back.

Feeling their task done, the bats all bursted into Data particles, their energy joining with that of the Obelisk's as the rest of the energy enter the sarcophagus, leaving the chamber silent once more, but only for a brief moment.

With a hissing sound, the lid of the sarcophagus slid open, crashing on the side with a loud thud, before a gray claw reached out and grabbed the side, scraping its nails against it as a deep growl was heard, and a pair of red eyes glowed bright within the darkness.

The End?


End file.
